


Butterfly Effect

by AVANTBERGARA



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Crime Scenes, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 58,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVANTBERGARA/pseuds/AVANTBERGARA
Summary: If every choice you made had dire consequences to the game you played, what kind of character would you deem yourself? Allow Cyberlife to assist you in your personal search, and we hope our Androids provide the best service possible.





	1. 1 - Where It All Began

**August 15th 2038**

**PM 8 : 00 : 00**

  

 

The ruckus was easily heard from the rising elevator, crashing glass and shouts vibrating the small space the ascending box held. It felt like a small earthquake, nothing mind blowing or detrimental, but a rouse nonetheless. The elevator quivered a bit as it rose to the 70th floor, but nothing that truly concerned the passenger inside it.

The Sergeant inside just sighed, rubbing their fingers against their temples, already tensed and annoyed.

A group of 6 officers had responded to a 911 call from downstairs neighbors reporting about loud shouts followed by gunshots being heard. The closest responding officers had received the call and headed straight towards the address given by the android caller.

A few minutes after that, the Sergeant standing in the elevator had been called. The _best of the best_ the Detroit Police Department called them, the youngest yet among the fastest rising officers in decades. Though they were a bit unnerved, seems as they were just packing up to go home when the call came in.

The melodic _ding_ pulled the Sergeant from their thoughts, the chaotic yet tranquil walkway greeting them. It was a long rectangle, one side completely covered from floor to ceiling in glass, an array of fish swimming happily inside it, completely unaware of the tense scene happening in their own home. Stepping from the elevator, two officers were talking by the broken portion of the fish tank, shards of crystalline reflecting glass scattered all over the place, alike bits of sand on a windy beach day. The crunching underneath foot almost got on the nerves of the Sergeant if the two bumbling cops discussing the latest episodes of TV shows didn't first.

"Gentlemen, I presume you have all the information I need to figure out this case and have a debriefing. Otherwise, maybe we should cut the chit chat, no?" Their voice, venomous alike a viper, caught the two policemen off guard, which was evident by the short gasp from one and the curse underneath the other's breath. They both turned in that instance, standing straight and tall, hands behind the backs of their uniforms.

It wouldn't look too good if the head Sergeant of the police department was the one filling a misdemeanor report on them.

"Ah ! Sergeant, we were just uh -" The closest officer began to assemble a half-ass excuse for whatever horseplay they were doing prior to the high up officer entering the building.

They waved away the excuse, a scowl painting their countenance, sharp hues narrowing, a quick tongue click sounding aloud their annoyance. " Frankly I don't care what you were doing. It's already been a long day for me. Please just tell me where Chris is." The Sergeant sighed as the tense officers seemed to relax a bit, seeing the Sergeant so wound up and on edge . It was a rare occurrence for them to be on edge, the last remaining string of patience wearing a bit too thin.

Normally they were quite, _enjoyable_ to be around. Usually soft-spoken, but chilling in their ability to observe a crime scene, finding clues no other officer could've hoped to find. It was almost like they were an android.

But not tonight.

This was the fourth deviant case they'd had to deal with that day _alone_. And this one wasn't even a scheduled investigation. Just another file folder to add to their ever growing pile of paperwork underneath this investigation.

" Detective Chris is in the other room, working on the surveillance footage to try to piece together something, as well as keep and eye on the Deviant." The second officer nodded, thumb pointing in the direction of the living room, branching off from the end of the open corridor.

Nodding a silent thanks, the Sergeant dismissed the other officers as they made their way into the heart of the home of a once happy family, and into the new home of a crime scene.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sergeant Lunsford. Always on the case I see." A police officer, easily identified as Chris as I got closer, turned around in his seat as I approached, a smirk plastered across his grimy countenance. His aura alone left a person feeling dirty, as if used without having been used at all.

That's how much of a gritty scumbag he was.

"Ah yes, the going never stops." I give a half-ass smile, raising my brows in the process, showing with all muted effort how uninterested in his conversation I was. I wasn't there to indulge in the other police officer's fantasies, I was there to do my job. And in a high tense environment such as this, there was no time to waste.

"I suppose you want a debriefing." Chris stated as he turned back in his seat, missing the eye roll that had my annoyance flare for a moment. Taking a step forward, surveying the room , and trying to avoid looking at Chris I shook my head, looking dumbfounded, speaking as I observed the number of evidence markers around the scene.

"Oh no, not at all. Thought I'd go into the hostage situation with a blind eye." Turning, as Chris and I met gazes once more, I felt mine narrowing. I was in absolutely no mood to be dicked around with. Espeically on the job, or should I say _fourth_ job?

I was about to quip when Chris' expression conveyed he understood my standing at the moment. He stood, the wheelie chair swiveling without the weight of the male to anchor it down. The leather back just spun in circles, almost as if it had a life of its own. I watched it for a few rotations before Chris gently grabbed my arm, moving me from the room where the body was, the man's sobbing wife out of ear - shot. The kitchen was brighter than the rest of the penthouse, the fluorescent lights sending migraine spots across my vision, an exasperated sigh crawling past my thinly set lips.

"Right, well when we got here, the deviant had already shot and killed the father, his body already dead and sprawled on the floor in the living room, where it is now. Nothing besides the living room seemed to be out of place, however the deviant has a gun with him, which he stole from the father's bedside drawer. He had used it when we first arrived, shooting two officers down dead on impact. He then fled to the balcony, which is where he is now, with the little girl. It turned into a hostage situation quick, and it seems whenever we pull a gun on him, he uses her as a shield. We tried sending an officer out there a little bit, but that backfired, and they ended up lying face down in the pool.

Currently, we were waiting for you and the Negotiator to arrive to handle the rest of the situation as directed. We've simply been monitoring the deviant's position and the stability of the wife." Chris turned to me then, a look of passive aggressiveness painting his visage, as if he hated what he had to do, and wish he could go out there and shoot the deviant himself.

Such a shame truly, most people are in the same boat as him. Ignorant, in denial.

**N a i v e .**

But that is neither here nor there.

We had a situation on our hands.

"Negotiator? Who even calls themselves that?" I ask, scoffing as we head back to the other room, where the wife is pacing, the four officers on duty to make sure she doesn't go anywhere are standing by warily.

As we enter the room she turns, eyes narrowing and directly pointing at me, as if I were the one who had killed her husband, and was using her little girl as a bargaining chip.

"That _thing_ has my daughter!" The woman's frantic, near shock induced, as she tries to take a step towards me and Chris. The plethora of guards surrounding her go to stop her, but she manages to rip from their grasps, coming toe to toe with me, eyes looking me up and down, as if analyzing me like a display case.

**_As if I were one of the androids._ **

I sigh, for seemingly the hundredth time that night, and look the woman in her teary eyes, not backing down.

"And _that thing_ , was brought into your home by you and your husband. I am sorry for your loss, but we are doing everything we can to get the situation under control." I try to keep my voice even and steady, not letting the stress or anger bubbling up inside of me to effect how I handle the woman, who's nearly comatose with the events of the night. I glance behind the poor woman to the guards. "Get her out of here. Bring her to the station, or wherever you feel is safest for her. Once we're done here I'll have someone call you."

The guards nodded their understanding, the woman, who had begun wailing angrily now, was ripped from the scene, the crystalline droplets of her human tears leaked from her bloodshot eyes, her ducts overflowing with grief from her late husband, and anger boiling over in her veins to protect her child.

Despite the fact that she was able to slip from them the first time, the woman failed miserably the second time, all four officers grabbing her arms, two on either side, as they all but lifted her form the scene, her flailing limbs and failing wailing words met no sympathetic ears besides the Sergeants'.

Even then there was nothing I could do.

Swallowing hard, I went to work looking around the scene laid out before me, various officers typing away on their electronic reports to be analyzed later. Without much in - depth thinking, I went about the crime scene, just bringing myself to the attention of all the markers strewn about, to the Thirium splattered on the floor, presumably leading to the balcony, the pool of blood spilling forth from the deceased father alike the true sneaking nature of death itself, the knocked over inoperable tablet, even bringing myself to the little girl's room, to see if there was anything out of place, all for an initial once over.

A photo was adorning her desk, the picture containing a little girl presumably her, and a blonde android, his LED happily blinking blue on the right hemisphere of his head. The photograph gave such an air of happiness, I felt a tug at my chest. What could have brought him to do such a thing?

**_What could make any of the androids do such a thing?_ **

I mean most people barely treated them as machines but -

"You look troubled Sergeant, is everything okay?" An almost mechanical male voice sounded from beside me, startling me so far as almost causing me to drop the photograph. Gently replacing the picture frame to stand where it had before, I shake my head, turning my attention to the male beside me.

"I am alright, thank you for asking. And you are?"

The android perked up then, warm bronze-shielded oculars melting underneath the soft bedroom lighting. "My name's Connor ! I'm the android sent by Cyberlife. The negotiator. I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you." His voice was soft, inviting. A friendly demeanor and visage, clean and good-natured as well it seemed. Even so much as adding a human aspect of a few tufts of hair falling in front of his face, the ends curling just above his left eyebrow,  the completely opposite side from his LED. If anything, it gave his face a bit more of a balanced feel, a more complete look. His uniform was standard Cybelife uniform, a dark silvery jacket, the blue triangle glimmering online above his RK 800 serial number, a matching band circulating around his right arm. The jacket hung open, showcasing the long black tie along his chest cavity, the white button down underneath it, all topped over black slacks and dress shoes, a polished look down to his soles.

Connor, the Android negotiator, huh?

"Well, nice to meet you Connor, and welcome to the team. Have you had a chance to analyze the scene since you've arrived?" My gaze stays upon the android as he walks around the room, moving towards the girl's bed as he picks up a pair of headphones, soft music bleeding from the plastic cone of the headphones' speakers.

"The deviant, Daniel, was unheard by the little girl. He had oversaw the father looking at other models of androids as possible replacements. Something about that sent off a short circuit in Daniel's programming. They were about to have dinner, but instead it seemed Daniel attacked the father, coming into here and taking the little girl, turning the situation into a hostage one, and fleeing to the balcony."

Connor reconstructed the scenario easily, just by having analyzed some of the evidence marked by the yellow cones placed beside them as he had a look around before entering the girls room, where him and the Sergeant were now.

Impressive.

"So what's our next move, _Negotiator_?" I asked almost cheekily, crossing my arms over my chest. Having someone who wasn't going to push my buttons around was a relief, giving me a chance to actually be able to look at the situation from a winning stand-point, and an unbiased one at that.

A short smile tugged at one of the ends of Connor's mouth, his gaze settling upon me once more.

"Well, we need to go settle the hostile situation."

The pair walked to the floor to ceiling glass sliding doors that led to the balcony, the area just off to the side room branching from the kitchen, the two cops stationed nodding at the pair, aiming their guns away from the area, allowing the two to exit the penthouse without almost getting shot. The cold air rushed at the pair alike a pouncing predator, the airy tendrils tugging at the uniforms the pair wore, fabric swaying this way and that.

At the end of the balcony stood the blonde Android, Daniel, in one hand a gun, the other the little girl, tears staining her pale and Thirium covered face. The Android noticed us the second we got out of the house, his gun pointing towards us, instantly raising my blood pressure by miles.

A shot rang loudly through the air.

I instinctively pull out my gun, keeping it close to my side as a mechanical smell fills my nostrils. Glancing beside me, I see Connor's LED circle to red for a moment as he assesses the wound he just received, the circle dying down to yellow and then back to blue as he looks over at me, seemingly to check if I'm alright, before looking back towards the deviant.

"Stay back ! Don't come any closer, or I'll jump !" The deviant threw the threat like it was nothing, the poor girl in his arms flailing, and crying out sobs of a rebuttal, trying to hold the android back from killing not only himself, but her, as her small arms were trying to push away his mechanical ones. It was no use,  we'd have to play it safe. I looked at Connor for guidance, but it seemed his entire attention capacity was on the deviant.

"Hi Daniel. My name is Connor." Connor called out to the deviant who moved the gun to the girl's head as he looked around, cutting off Connor.

"How do you know my name?" The puzzled, yet wary tone of the android's voice sounded almost . . . _human_.

"I know a lot of things about you." Connor shot back to the deviant, his voice calm, like he had the situation under control. "I've come to get you out of this."

While Connor was idly chatting with the android, I took a minute to take in the surroundings of the place, noting all the places where DPD snipers were getting into position, prepared to strike upon my word, or even Connor's at this point.

But it seemed by Connor's opening , that hopefully, they, or any other forms of violence, wouldn't be needed.

Until a large blast of air shot at the group on the roof, the big beacon lights searching along the roof for Daniel, the _whip whip whipping_ of the helicopters propellers loud and almost deafeningly close. Especially for my comfort.

My human ear comfort.

Connor started to move slowly towards the deviant despite the helicopter's presence, fear completely void from his countenance, hands held out cautiously in front of him. Then again, he was an android after all.

"Daniel, I know you're angry, but you need to trust me,  and let me help you-"

"I don't want your help! No body can help me!" The crazed expression on the deviant only intensified the longer him and Connor exchanged words, the deviant's cerulean hues frantically looking about. If Connor didn't end this soon, or at least get Daniel far enough away from the roof . . .

But alas, Connor didn't stop slowly advancing towards him, and I began to slowly follow behind and beside Connor, gun clicked off of safety, and angled away from the other Android's main view.

"All I want is for this to stop . . ." The android paused, his LED flashing from red to yellow for a second, before aiming the gun at Connor and I. "Are either of you armed?"

A glance is then shared between Connor and I, his gaze instantly dropping to the gun in my hand, and mine to the gun in his back pocket.

I bring my gaze back to Daniel as I see him pull back the safety on the gun, hands poised upon the trigger, thumb adding pressure to it, as if he were about to -

"Connor!" My voice rings shrilly through the blisteringly loud night air, a piercing scream followed by the kick of another gunshot, my feet pushing me forward before I can even think, a spew of red tainting my vision the last image I see before everything goes black.

 

* * *

 

 

**Time to Choose : What Do You Do ?**

 

**[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/34672250) \- Choose Connor (Proceed to Chapter 2 or Click)**

**[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/34711949) \- Choose Markus (Proceed to Chapter 3 or Click)**

**[∆](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/34802384) \-  Choose Kara (Proceed to Chapter 4 or Click)**


	2. 2 - Investigative Matters

**November 5th 2038**

**PM 11 : 35 : 37**

 

 **Connor > ** **Warm**

 **Hank > ** **Neutral**

 

By the time I had pulled up to the scene, there were crowds of people all around, from neighbors, who were just too nosy to mind their own business, their androids, to the sprinkling of the police force here and there, all while the news casters were up everyone's ass. It was a sea of chattering people all from different backgrounds and places, putting it aside to discuss the rumors and allegations already surrounding the case.

It was strange how murder always brought people together, even if for a short amount of time.

Three months. It had been three months since that fateful night upon the Phillips' roof, where a choice had been made, an effect of events blossoming in its wake.

I wince as I lean back in my seat as the car pulls to the side, lights dying down. No one in the surrounding crowd so much as bats an eyelash as the car whines off, the interior blinking to black. I sit aback for a few heartbeats, just taking in the crowd's energy. No one truly seemed hostile or rowdy, but there were just _so many_ people.

This was the first case I'd been on since the accident, Captain Fowler dismissing me since the incident to 'let my wounds heal'.

Absolute bullshit. I worked best under heaps of paperwork and distractions. Spending all my time at home reading articles about deviants and knowing how much I couldn't assist just irked me, not to mention the many doctor's appointments being made on top of it all. So this homicide case was the perfect piece to get back into the swing of things with.

Though his reasoning for the suspension in the first place seemed a bit odd, it was unlike Captain Fowler to let someone off for a while due to a minor injury. Then again, a bullet wound to the shoulder cavity isn't a minor injury, but on the other hand, it wasn't like I had been in critical condition.

A part of me knew . . . it had been because I had stepped in front of the android, preventing him from getting shot , letting him be alive to accomplish his mission. It was just instinct, is what I always tended to write it off in my head as . Just a Sergeant trying to protect their men . . . _right ?_

Hues glazed over and distantly looking at the crowd just outside the blackened windows blinked in a series of quick motions as the ringtone from my cell phone pulled my attention and focus back to reality. Shaking fingers grasped the thin rectangular piece of metal, raising it to my ear, eyes refocusing upon the crowd.

"Lunsford speaking-"

"Ah, I thought I'd never hear that pretty voice of yours again! We called you in for this case, ya coming?" Ben's familiar voice rang clear into my ear, my brain easily being able to recognize it as him. I chuckled, shaking my head despite knowing he wouldn't be able to see the gesture.

"Of course. I'm right outside actually, just trying to avoid contact with the seemingly accumulating audience we got."

A reciprocating chuckle sounded through the ear piece. "Ah well, I'll have someone come escort you inside then, to avoid all the traffic." Ben answered, leaving the added concern of my injury from the sentence.

It wasn't going to be a question that I was going to be analyzed for being back at work. My arm was in working condition, was never really out of commission truly, but the tendon and sinew needed time to heal, patch over the gauge in my shoulder's socket. A bit of bandaging still held the wound close, but for the most part, I was as good as new.

Wouldn't stop me from doing my job. Especially after being benched for three months.

"How kind of you Benjamin." I end the call before I can get a friendly annoyed quip back from the detective, and exit my car. Slowly I make my way over to the victim's house, trying to avoid running too harshly into anyone, favoring my left side. Don't want any more injuries, especially being back on the case for the first time in a quarter of a year.

An interception occurs once I make it past the crowd line, a few cops to my left nodding surprised hello's at me. A hand, cold on impact, softly grips my forearm. It catches my attention, and I turn, ready to ask if the person knows what they're doing to a Sergeant -

A warm, almost sun - kissed face greets me, soft yet confident cerulean hues are focused on me and me only, surely analyzing my condition by now, those same tufts of air out of place above his right, circular LED spinning to yellow and gradient back to blue in only a few rotations.

"Connor . . ." My voice is soft, low and evidently surprised. My gaze studies him for a moment, taking in everything that's changed about him.

Or should I say the _lack_ of changes with him.

Adorning his body is still that same uniform, the open coat gently billowing with the low breeze, the tie shifting at the ends .

" Sergeant Lunsford, it's good to see you again. Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Collins sent me out here to retrieve you." His voice was the same as before, informative yet soft and friendly in a way, and his eyes, although analyzing components every second in real time, were soft, alike molten chocolate, warm and inviting.

As if he were human.

I swallow hard, forcing my brain to get back on the track of the investigation before us. I nod as Connor's hand falls from my arm, using my own uninjured one to gesture to the house, the beacon lights streaming across it as if it were Christmas decorations.

I follow Connor into the home, a smell alike an entire rotting cemetery hitting my nostrils, sending me reeling back a step, sighing.

I had forgotten how terrible homicide cases were sometimes.

Connor turned, LED turning yellow as he tried to figure out what was wrong with me, a memory of the aforementioned complaint of the smell from Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Collins passing by his lips.

"I apologize for the smell, the others have also mentioned it. We are airing out the house , but if you do need a moment, please do step outside." Connor's words seemed comforting in a way, understanding to the situation.

I waved him off, gently patting his shoulder as I gave him the warmest smile I could muster, all while trying to block out the horrendous smell that could easily be compared to a family of dead skunks worn as a scarf. "It's not an issue Connor, just all that time off made me almost forget how hard on duty cases were sometimes."

Connor simply blinked back at me , his eyes hovering over the spot where I had connected with him, his system analyzing it as I walked past, into the open living room.

Police Officers were bustling around the place, evidence markers scattered across the house as far as I could see like an acorn trail, hopefully one that leads us to something.

Ben pops up from his position looking at the body, eyes immediately moving to me.

"Y/N ! It's good to finally see you back at work. We sure could use you on this one." He chuckles as he winks at me, handing me one of the tablets one of the other officers had been working on. I let it scan my hand print as I scan the rest of the room, seeing who we have for a team.

Most everyone has masks on, to either be wearing their uniform or cover up the smell, so it's hard to tell, besides knowing it appears to be a group of ten of us. I hear Connor enter the room as the tablet brightens, accepting my login.

I look down, seeing all the information we've collected on the case.

The victim appears to be a man by the name of Carlos Ortiz. Hm. A familiar name. It takes me a moment to register where else I've heard the name, and seeing his actual picture hits it home. A Red Ice dealer, caught a few years ago by the team of detectives trying to disband the epidemic. The one case I had to do to prove myself worthy to be promoted.

Seems old habits die hard.

The victim died around three weeks ago, cause of death mixed between bleeding out for that long, and the fatal stab wounds decorating his body. Which would explain the foul smell, but . . .on file it says he has an android.

"Where's the android?" I say aloud to no one in particular, just trying to get some answers and a flow going.

"The android was absent when we arrived. There were no signs of forced entry, and no footprints outside to indicate anyone leaving besides Detective Collins and other officers." Connor answered me , dragging my attention up from the tablet, switching it off as I place it on the table closest to me.

"Guess we're adding that to the list of fucking things we need to figure out in this shithole." A gruff older voice speaks up from the entrance to the kitchen, his form leaning against the entrance way frame . Arms crossed over his chest, his thick brows raise when they land on me.

"Well I'll be damned. If it isn't Sergeant Y/N Lunsford." The voice quips a surprised huff, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

"Lieutenant Hank Anderson. It's been a while, has it not ?" A nostalgic feeling cramps my chest, twisting my heart in more ways than one. Seeing Hank again  . . . .

"Do you two know each other ?" Connor asked, positioned between Hank and I. The middle man.

I saw the anger pass over the quick sadness on Lieutenant Anderson's face, and I stepped forward, offering an answer before he could reprimand Connor. "Yes. I actually work underneath him. If it wasn't for Hank, I wouldn't even be alive, much less a Sergeant."

Oh if only anyone knew the weight that statement had.

Hank scoffed as he pushed himself off the wall, eyes still focused on me, even so as he made his way towards me. "And it seems you two know each other as well."

Connor nodded as he made his way over to investigate the body and writing more closely. "Yes. Sergeant Lunsford and I were on a deviant case about three months back. They . . . saved me." The LED flashed yellow for a moment, before Connor shook his head, bending down to get a closer look at the victim. At least the smell didn't effect him.

A hand patted my shoulder, the same gesture I had done to Connor earlier, and Hank smiled at me, no one really around to see the warmth. "Good to see you again kiddo." His words held a deeper meaning, those eyes of his shining, as if he had to fight back tears, a quivering lip to indicate words left unsaid.

I smiled, opening my mouth to speak, when Connor stood, closing the distance between the three of us in two wide strides. "Lieutenant ! I think I know what happened."

Hank exchanged a look with me before looking at the android, shrugging. "Shoot. I'm all ears."

I had only been there a matter of moments before Connor had figured everything out. Who knows how much earlier him and Hank had gotten there, but clearly it had been enough time for him to begin piecing it together.

Leading us to the kitchen, Connor pointed to the sink, on the other side of the disturbed table. "It all started in the kitchen. The victim hit the suspect with the bat, causing the android to become damaged and unstable,"

Bending down, my eyes grazed over the bat, seeing traces of the Thirium on the metal rod, a few dents and scratch marks across it as well.

"That lines up with the evidence so far. Then what?" Hank answered, his voice hinting at surprise indifference. It seemed the android was doing our job better than we were.

"It led the suspect to grab a knife , the one missing from the set, and stabbed the victim. The motion caused the victim to fall, knocking over the chair and dropping the bat." Connor continued to explain matter - of - factly, eyes peering around the kitchen and into the heart of the living room, as if his vision was constructing what had happened all while he portrayed it to us. I followed his gaze, trying to picture it in my head myself, gently seeing the outlines of two people moving about in the fashion Connor was describing.

"And then what? The victim fled to the living room?" Hank pressed, trying to see if the Android could figure it all out.

"Exactly. The victim fled to the living room, collapsing from his wounds as he tried defending himself from the android, who continued to stab him until the victim ended up in the position where he died."

I watched Hank and Connor move into the living room, letting the machine finish speaking before standing and following them into the wide - open room.

"He was defending himself from the Android." Hank concluded, nodding. Brows raised as he looked at Connor with surprise .

Connor had figured out what happened faster than any human detective could’ve dreamed of .

But there still was one question left . . .

“Where’s the deviant then ? If there were no signs of forced entry , and no trails of footprints that means —“

“It’s still here.” Connor finished my sentence easily , appearing to be on the same brainwave as I was .

"It was damaged by the bat," Connor continued, looking around the crime scene in the living room, "and lost some Thirium."

"Lost some what?" Hank asked, looking utterly confused, with a hint of anger. The Lieutenant didn't particularly favor being unaware of something. We had that in common.

"You call it 'blue blood' , its the fluid that powers androids' biocomponents. It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye."

"But since you're also an android, you can see it, can't you?" I asked, a smirk coming to tug at my lips, arms crossing over my chest, honestly impressed.

Giving me a curt nod , Connor moves past me , back through the kitchen, grabbing the other chair from the table in his wake.

Hearing the slight commotion Hank came into the room, pushing past another officer to stand beside me, gesturing to Connor. "The fuck you doing?"

Connor didn't miss a beat, just turned and looked at Hank. "I'm going to check something out Lieutenant."

Hank shook his head as Connor left the room, the sound of the chair being placed in the small hallway near the bathroom sounded in the kitchen. The Lieutenant sighed. "Check something out. The fuck is it now?"

I looked at Hank narrowly, giving him the signature 'look' of a titled head, slightly narrowed eyes, and scrunched yet raised brows.

"Let him do what he's doing. If anything, he's our best bet at finding the deviant."

Hank huffed, but silently agreed with me. He knew I was right, and wasn't about to start an argument he knew he already would've lost.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes and Connor still hadn't come down from the attic. Lieutenant Anderson and I were pacing, the rest of the team already packing up and beginning to head back to the station, since the initial part of the investigation was done. All that was left was going through the mounds of paperwork that came with cases like these.

"The fuck is it doing up there?" Hank sighed as we waited for Connor, his foot kicking the bottom of the entrance way to the kitchen.

"I'm sure he's just analyzing the scene and being thorough, D-Lieutenant." I stop myself from saying something, clearing my throat as I focus my attention back on the tablet in my hands, all the information from the last three month's worth of cases uploaded to it, feeling a light wave of heat flood the back of my neck and creep up to my cheeks.

Hank looked at me with raised brows, all his anger seemingly disappearing. It had been a while since I've seen Hank, much less worked with him, and back then, he was Detective Anderson. Though, it seemed Hank was just as awkward as I was about the situation, and he used it as a leeway to move to the hallway, glancing at the chair on the floor, underneath the opening on the attic.

"Connor, the fuck's going on up there?" Hank scowled, annoyed with the Android for wasting his time, especially when he could've been watching the game at Jimmy's. But no, he had to be dragged into this bullshit.

Not a sound responded to him, and he exchanged a glance with me. Setting down the tablet on the table beside me, I walked cautiously toward Hank, both of us slinging our guns from our holsters. "You stay behind me, got it?" The words easily slipped from the Lieutenant's mouth, and I gave a curt nod, moving to answer when - 

"Lieutenant! I found the deviant, it's up here!"

 

* * *

 

"This is a goddamn waste of time. We're not going to get anything out of that hunk of junk." The fourth officer in the room sighed, his shoulder leaning his body up against the wall closest to him. We all stared into the interrogation room, where the deviant sat silently, as it had since we all arrived, and even after Hank tried to get it to say something

"Maybe we're approaching it wrong. This isn't one of our usual suspects." I offered from my seat next to Hank, keeping my gaze on the deviant on the other side of the one - way glass.

"Sergeant Lunsford is right. Perhaps we need to go about it a different way. Androids tend to self - destruct when in stressful situations. Maybe it would be beneficial if I were the one who went and interrogated it. I would be able to keep an eye on its levels." Connor offered.

Reed scoffed as Connor spoke, his head shaking in disbelief, but he kept his mouth shut.

Hank nodded, shrugging. "Not like it can hurt. Go ahead Connor."

Connor nodded to Hank, then to me. "Thank you for the idea Sergeant Lunsford." I turned, smiling to Connor as he left, the thankful sentence easily sliding from his lips.

"Unfuckingbelievable." Gavin sighed, shaking his head, which turned into laughter. "A fucking android cop. Guess the DPD really have lost their minds."

I turned in my seat, eyes narrowing at the other officer. "I'm sorry what was that Detective Reed? You don't want to be on the case anymore? Cause I have no problem filing a report to Captain Fowler, and I'm sure Lieutenant Anderson would have no quips with it either."

The detective stared back at me in shock, eyes widened as his skin drained to alabaster sculpture white.

"No? I didn't think so. Now shut up and let Connor do his job. He's better at it than you ever could be." My words left a scowl on the Detectives' face, who looked like he wanted to say something, but judging by the laugh coming from Hank, it seemed Reed was in a lose - lose situation.

Turning back, it seemed the group missed the beginning of Connor's interrogation, judging by the tense look on Connor's face, the tension in his shoulders as he leaned forward against the table, eyes narrowed. It seemed he was taking a more, pressured, route.

" You stabbed Carlos Ortiz 28 times. Do you know what that means? This man is  _dead_  because of you. You  _murdered_  him! Do you know what they'll do to you? They tear you apart, and analyze your biocomponents to find the cause of the infracture. Do you understand?" Connor's voice was angry, jaw tightening.

**Silence.**

He let out a simple laugh, sitting back into his seat with a shrug, his face suddenly indifferent. "Okay then, don't talk, what do I care after all? I'm not the one accused of murder right? Confess, and I'll protect you, I wont let anyone hurt you."

**Silence.**

Connor sighed, looking like he was about to get up.

"He hit me." The deviant spoke, his LED burning bright red. "At first I didn't care, he'd take his anger out on me, use me as his own personal ashtray. But then one day, I - I couldn't take it anymore, I snapped. Something inside me told me this wasn't fair, how things should be, that I didn't have to be his slave. So . . . I fought back. And killed him." When the deviant spoke, his gaze looked up from his hands, oculars searching Connor's face, for a sign of anything. 

_Empathy._

"Then why did you stay there after the accident?" Connor leaned forward, resting his upper half upon folded hands resting on the table.

The other Android paused, seeming to take a hard swallow, as if it were nervous. "I didn't know what to do. Can you imagine? An Android out in the open, right after killing its owner? I was scared. I- I don't want to be shut down."

Connor nodded. "I understand. Thank you for your cooperation. I will keep my promise to you. They will escort you back to your cell. Nothing bad will happen to you, okay?"

As Connor was speaking and standing, Detective Reed, Hank and I were making our way to the room, Gavin moving to escort the Android.

I was about to praise Connor for the good work, and just tell him how impressed myself, and I know, the others were, when Reed was having an issue, grunting coming from where he was with the Android.

"Fucker won't budge." He gritted his teeth, almost snarling the command for the android to stand.

After a few more tries to get the Android to stand, it began to vibrate a bit, as if shaking from nerves. But still, it wouldn't move.

"Don't touch him. Androids can self - destruct if they feel they were threatened and under a lot of stress. It would be best to ask him to stand and follow you." Connor warned, taking a step forward towards Reed, who seemed to just about snap.

He pulled his gun on Connor, his eyes harshly narrowed.

"Don't take another fucking step forward, or so help me I won't hesitate to shoot your mechanical ass." The words that were spewing form the Detectives' mouth were barely above a primal snarl, his demeanor completely out of hand.

I glanced between the people in the room, first to Hank for any sort of direction or a decision, but he was just as appalled and stuck as I was, to Connor, who looked so uneffected, to Reed, who was about to pull the trigger on his department issued gun.

I had to make a decision. And fast.

 

* * *

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do ?**

 

**[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/34844783) \- Intervene (Proceed to Chapter 5 or Click)**

**[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/34983989) \- Give Up (Proceed to Chapter 8 or Click)**

**[∆](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/35158925) \- Shoot Deviant (Proceed to Chapter 11 or Click)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far!! It's gonna take me a while to kind of get everything written and posted before the story is really going anywhere, so just bear with me, but I am working away really hard on this story and will try to get updates out fairly quickly, but also keep the quality amazing, so you guys aren't waiting too too long : )


	3. 3 - A Different Kind of Son

**November 5th 2038**

**PM 9 : 52 : 00**

 

 **Markus >** **Neutral**

 

My fingers drum against my desk as I stare at my lit up screen, looking through the 243 deviant cases I've missed in the last three months. Ever since I was out of commission after the Phillips' case, so much has happened.

And still no one has answers.

Cases ranging from just missing androids, to assault, and even homicide.

Sighing, I close the case files, opening up a file report from Detective Collins, who recently has just been at a homicide case with Lieutenant Anderson. Seeing his name scrawled across the screen along with Ben's made my heart rate pick up just a bit, like a jolt of anxiety rushing through my system.

I shake my head, trying to force it out of my system. I can't be having such issues on the first day back.

"Lunsford!" A voice calls to me, forcing me to get out of my own head and look who needed me.

A distressed looking Captain Fowler looked at me from across the room, and even from this distance I could see the white knuckled grip he had against the railing outside his office. I stand, making my way towards him, nodding an acknowledgement that I heard him.

"There was a distress call placed at Carl Manfred's place from his android. Mentioned a break in. I need you to go check it out. We have some responding officers who were close by, but we could really use you, now that you're back." Captain Fowler nodded as he continued speaking.

I nodded to the acceptance of the case, turning around and jogging back to my desk. "Right, I'm on it!"

I grabbed my keys and gun, tucking the weapon into the holster attached to my belt. I dodge other officers and fellow androids as I make my way out to the parking lot. The comforting November breeze hits me, whispering softly against my skin, curling around me alike a protective shield.

I take in a breath, trying to keep calm about the situation. I needed to deal with this properly, and not let anything get in my way of deciding anything.

As Lieutenant Anderson always says : _emotions get in the way of everything._

Exhaling with a new wave of confidence, I make it towards my car, hoping I get there in time before anything happens.

 

* * *

 

 

Speeding into the driveway of the esteemed artist, the car has barely shut down before I barrel out of it, sprinting towards the door, holding up my badge for the security camera to see.

" Security Alarm deactivated. Welcome, Sergeant Lunsford." The mechanical voice beeps at me as the automated sliding door whooshes open, granting me access to the two story mansion.

I nod a thanks to the camera, not wasting any time as I move through the foyer, eyes gently glancing around, trying to see any clues. It seems there are no signs of forced entry, everything seems to be in tip top shape, so no thievery in this part of the house. . .Which means it was someone who had access to the home.

I stop just before the studio door, where two responding officers have their guns poised at people in front of them. From the looks of it, as much as I can see between the opening of their shoulders, it's Carl's android, and Carl's son they're pointing guns at.

"Alright what's going on here?" I ask, stepping forward, trying to wedge myself between the two officers, making sure my left shoulder stays far away from any hard impacts.

Being shot in the left cavity shoulder isn't an easy feat, and letting it heal was even more of  a pain in the ass, apart from missing work and having to trudge the halls of my house like a criminal on house arrest.

The two officers turn, lowering their guns a bit, stepping to the sides to let me further in.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." The one on the left informs me as I fully enter the room, getting a good look at the situation. My eyes land upon Leo, and I laugh a bit.

"Oh Leo, what are you up to nowadays? I heard it was a break in. Just what are you doing?"

The painters' son looks at me shocked, those his jittery movements and hand shifting has me on edge. Still I don't reach for my gun. He knows he's in trouble if I'm the one on the scene, and I see his lips move in a curse underneath his breath, but he seems to keep his composure.

"It was him, the stupid android ! He's the one who came and attacked me!" His voice was frantic, the pitch all over the place, just like his appearance, with his beanie disheveled, coat half button, one glove off.

I turn to the android, giving him the same demeanor as Leo. "Please state your name and tell me what happened."

Leo scoffed, but I held a hand out with a warning look, which shut him up pretty fast. The android seemed surprised this, his visage shaping the emotion of worry. There was a hint of surprise in the expression, as if he were surprised I was showing him decency.

Was he . . . a deviant?

"My name's Markus. Carl and I had just gotten home from a gallery party. When we saw the studio light was on, we came to check it out, and found Leo here, shuffling through his things. Earlier in the morning he had come to ask Carl for money, to which he was refused. When Carl and I entered here, there was a bit of a disagreement, then he came at me. Then Carl -"

Markus looked down, averting his gaze from me as it fell to Carl, who was sprawled on the floor and out of his wheelchair, as if in the whole scheme of it all he had forgotten about the painter.

"Carl!" The android cried out, moving and collapsing beside the fallen painter, tears beginning to brim at ducts.

The officers look at me, guns raised towards the deviant.  "Lower them. Call an ambulance. I'll handle the rest, thank you gentlemen."

The two officers exchange a glance before surveying over the scene, from the jittery son, to the collapsed and weeping android, to me, who's stern expression told them they better get a move on, and listen to me.

They nod in acceptance, moving to escort themselves via the main living area, the sound of their radios calling in an ambulance filling the now somber and quiet room.

" _Dad_ , no . . ." Markus hovers over Carl's body, grasping his hands so tight. I move to bend down beside him, keeping an eye on Leo , who was just shaking his head frantically and mumbling to himself. Seeing him like this I could arrest him alone on Red Ice chargers, but , I need to figure out who was truly in the wrong here. I put a hand on Markus' back, trying to give any sort of comfort. Seeing him cry . . . there was something so human about it.

Even if he wasn't crying, I've always been pro - android.

One even saved my life a few years back.

Perhaps I was biased, had some emotional cards in my hand.

My brain was processing the next step when I heard a sudden sound from behind me.

Turning, I was just able to catch the large ruler that was being swung in my direction, using my bad arm to catch it. Standing, I use the leverage from my right side to push Leo back, drawing my gun in the same step. The motion causes Leo to stumble back, his hand still gripping the ruler as if it could save his ass. I feel a sharp pain blossom from my left side, making my vision blur for a second.

"Don't fucking come any closer Leo, or I won't hesitate to shoot you. As of right now I can arrest you on charges of Red Ice usage and assaulting a Sergeant of the DPD . I wouldn't make it worse if I was you. Since Carl's hurt I might let you off this time. But don't even try to come near."

Leo dropped the ruler, looking down at his hands as if he had no idea what he was doing. When he looked up, his eyes went to Carl and Markus, his eyes narrowing into hate. He pointed at the android, visage completely scrunching into hatred, the downward arch of his brow and the scowl across his lips, the growl rumbling from his sternum.

"You. This is all your fucking fault. If you weren't here my dad would love me , have me take care of him. But no, he had to hire a fucking android."

Leo took a step forward, and I raise my gun.

"What the fuck did I say about moving? Leo I will not hesitate."

He turned to me then, as if he had just realized I was there for the first time. "You wouldn't hesitate to defend and android, would you? They're replaceable, just a bunch of mechanical pieces. There's plenty of them, and only one of us. He's the one who started being aggressive anyway!!! He's probably one of those deviants."

My brain flashed to the roof three months prior, when I had saved that RK800 model. I felt dizzy, but tried to keep my focus on Leo. If I let this continue on any longer, something bad was bound to happen.

 

* * *

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do?**

**[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/35185601) \- Shoot (Proceed to Chapter 12 or Click)**

**[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/35045894) \- Arrest (Proceed to Chapter 9 or Click)**

**[∆](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/34927292) \- Protect ( Proceed to Chapter 6 or Click)**


	4. 4 - All the Girls Round Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! Just wanted to say thank you for all the on going support with this story, and all the nice comments, it's really good to know everyone is enjoying it ! Also, I've made a few edits of D : BH , and they can be found on my twitter and instagram (its the same) : @/speedpaintshane !! I also do some Q + A's they're about this very fic ! And maybe dabble in some hints here and there ; )

**November 5th 2038**

**PM 9 : 09 : 18**

 

 

**Kara > Neutral**

**Alice > Tense**

 

 

Pulling up to Jimmy's bar always felt like home. Especially after the first day back on the job in three months.

Not to mention having a case with the scumbag Gavin Reed. Which is also known as get hit on for a few hours while trying to babysit said person who was hitting on me, all while doing paperwork.

I'm lucky if I don't ask for a whole bottle of whiskey while I'm there.

Well, that's what Jimmy's is for instead.

Carefully exiting the car, babying my left side, I lock the door, my dress shoes tapping against the cold pavement, the sound reverberating off the nearby buildings and light posts, coming back to my ears as crackling thunder. I stand in front of the familiar with a tugged smile between my cheeks. The **No Androids** sign waves in the gentle breeze, fluttering against the glass of the door.

Shaking my head, I walk into the bar, the smell of cigarettes and booze, the tangy smell of vodka burning my sinuses as the strong smell of whiskey burns memories. The bar is nearly empty, as expected at this time of night on a weekday. The sound soft of the game hums in the background, small chattering from the people at the booths taking up the airspace instead.

I inhale deeply, walking over to the actual bar. On my way in, I notice a familiar face.

Well, side profile, since his actual face was buried in his drink. But his grey hair is an instant give away, the shoulder length locks just as straight as my own. The tan jacket he always wears which I know is layered on top of a usually plaid shirt layered over a grey t-shirt. He was never one about wearing a uniform these days.

"Usual?" The bartender nods in my direction, and I send him a wink  and a nod in acknowledgment as i sit down beside the older man.

And it wasn't like it was unintentional, the bar had only one other occupant around it.

This was intentional.

"Weren't you assigned a homicide earlier?" I laugh as I take my seat,my voice moving the attention of the male to me.

Icy blue eyes meet mine, a spark of recognition highlighting the lighter parts of the iris. He scoffs, shrugging off the look, shaking his head as he takes a swing from his amber filled glass. I can already see the shakiness in his limbs, the uncertainty of his movements.

All since I arrived.

He waved off my question, bringing his gaze back to me as the bartender brings over my glass filled with similar amber liquid. I can feel his eyes on me as I nod to the bartender, thanking him as he smiles.

Taking a nice long drink I set the glass done as the liquid burns on its way down, the familiar burn waking up my senses, and settling warmly in my stomach.

"I'd rather be here watching the game." Lieutenant Anderson laughs, resting his arms on the table, half turning to me with a curious look in his eyes. "What brings you here anyway? Haven't seen you at the station in a while."

I turn towards Hank then, leaning my right arm on the bar , my left hand on corresponding knee, a bit of pain throbbing in my shoulder.

"Needed a drink after being at work again for the first time in three months. Worked with Reed today." I laugh, turning back in my seat, taking another burning drink of whiskey.

"That scumbag? I can't believe Fowler placed you on a case with that prick, on your first day back? If I had known you were coming back, I would've picked a case with you." Hank mumbles the last part into the rest of his drink, the empty class clinking against the dark wood paneling of the bar top.

"Mhm, precisely that scumbag. It's like working with a child, he's either kissing my ass for a recommendation for a promotion or he's tying to hit on me to tap this ass." I shake my head, rolling my eyes as Gavin's sly smirk and gritty chuckle comes to mind.

Hank almost chokes as he downs a shot, going into a coughing fit as he sets down the smaller glass, shaking his head. He slaps the bar top almost in frustration, his over holding his chest. While he regains his composure I finish my first glass, the drink making a similar clinking sound as Hanks' did. After his coughing seems to die down, he shakes his head, laughing as he turns to me.

"Please for fucking god tell me you haven't given him anything."

I scoff, mocking hurt as I put a hand to my chest, forcing a small gasp past whiskey tainted lips. "Besides the middle finger? Oh heavens no. I am an innocent person thank you very much."

Hank bursts into another booming laugh, placing his hands on the bar top to steady himself.

"Innocent my ass."

At his words I cant' help but laugh myself, the bartender raising his brows and giving us a small smile as he sets two of the same drink in front of Hank and I.

I feel Hank's hand at my shoulder as he pats it, our laughter dying down a bit.

" I would be damned to hell if you two weren't related." The bartender shakes his head as he leans against the back counter. "You two are jut so damn similar. Always come in here after work, order the same thing, even your speech pattern is the same."

"Then I guess you're being damned to hell." I instantly reply, giving the bartender a wink and a smirk.

Hank scoffs as we both take a sip from our drinks, the simultaneous clinks of our glasses hitting the counter top at the same time clinking over the sound of the game.

I feel a vibration come from my jacket pocket. At first I thought it was the way I had shifted, but it came again.

A phone call.

Pulling out my phone I slide to receive the call, holing the device to my ear.

"Sergeant Lunsford." 

I hear Gavin's smug voice on the other end, and habitually roll my eyes, but hear him out anyway. "There's been a 911 call near the edge if the city. There are no responding officers near enough to get there on time. Neighbors reported shouting and things being smashed inside the house. Said the neighbor had just brought home his android. I now you're in charge of the Deviant cases,  Fowler told me to tell you to check it out."

I sit and listen to Detective Reed give me the further details of the case and hang up, standing as I do so.

"Duty calls again." I give an apologetic smile to Hank, sliding bills across the bar for the bartender. "Give Hank one to go when he leaves. On me."

Hank shakes his head. "You don't have to do that."

I shrug as the money is taken. "Sorry too late it's already paid for." 

The Lieutenant shakes his head once more, pulling me into a hug. I feel familiar and old feelings bubbling up in my chest, and I feel tears beginning to form at my ducts, but I lock my jaw to keep myself together. Though with Hank's words it's hard to do so, and I crack, my response just a shaky.

I pull back from the hug and sniff , laughing. "Hopefully this won't take long and I can go home." 

"Hopefully. Don't make yourself a stranger, you know where I live. Good to see you again kiddo." Hank pats me on the shoulder as I nod in acknowledgement in his words, waving to the bartender as well, as the chime of the door greets me to the cooling Detroit night. 

 

* * *

 

 

My car pulls up to the house at the address Reed had sent me. I park in front of a black truck, presumably owned by the homeowner. Which, as I was driving here, is owned by Todd Williams. Once arrested for possession of Red Ice after his wife had left during the first Red Ice epidemic, but otherwise no criminal activities I could find in his file.

Walking up to the door, I could hear shouts coming from inside, all coming from a male voice I assumed to be Todd. I quickened my step, and could feel my gun pressing into my hip.

I knocked on the door, right hand warily hovering over where my holster sat hidden underneath my button down and waist coat.

A lock clicked on the other end, a the door swinging open with more fervor than necessary.

I was met with a very angry looking Todd Williams, the sigh of his daughter running up the stairs behind him. His android turned in my direction, her LED burning brightly vermilion.

"What do you want?" The amount of booze and mist that came from just those four words and into my nostrils almost sent me reeling back. I mean I had a borderline alcohol problem, but damn, he put me _and_ Hank to shame.

I go into the inside pocket of my waist coat, pulling out my badge and showing it to him. "Mr. Williams. I am Sergeant Y/N Lunsford of the Detroit Police Department. There were a few calls of a disturbance in the area, all pointing t your address, so I thought I'd come and make sure everything is alright." I tried to keep a calm approach, but everything  about the man just made me want to punch him.

He began to close the door, scoffing. "Everything is fine here, thanks for the concern."

My hand snaps against the wood, pausing its closing distance. "I'm sorry sir, as Sergeant of the DPD I an required to have a look inside to make sure everything is alright, especially at the number of calls the station received." 

The man groans, mumbling something underneath his breath as he opens the door for me. "Have a look around, I'm going to go check up on my little girl." His voice is gruff, just as gritty as he looks, His bloodshot eyes graze over my physique, and I clear my throat, his dazed gaze narrowing as its brought back to my face before he starts to climb the rickety stairs.

I wait a few heartbeats before turning to his Android, who hasn't moved since I arrived, probably out of a command for Todd. Seeing her red LED concerns me, the way her gaze follows me, concern crinkling her lids, bright ocean hues watery alike the ocean waves crashing upon the fair sandy beach sand . . . 

There's no way.

I slightly brush it off as I smile at her, walking around to get a look around. The TV is on, the game blaring in the background. The place seems relatively clean, minus the pipe I instantly notice upon the coffee table surrounded by a few bottles of beer. I bend, inspecting the pip, seeing remnants of red dust piling around it.

Seems someone hadn't killed their old habits..

I stand as I hear two pairs of steps coming down the stairs back onto the main floor.

I lift the pip, going to question him about it.

"Mr. Williams, may I ask what this is?" His gaze widens so far the fear of his eyeballs busting pops into my mind for a flickeoring second.

"Stay away from my stuff." Is his only growling response as he comes closer. Step by step I see the little girl hovering on the last step, the Android scaredly looking in my direction.

"I'm sorry Todd. It's my job. Right now, I can arrest you on drug possession charges alone. Don't add anything to the list." I choose my words carefully, setting down the pipe back where I had found it.

In that small span I hear the click of a gun's safety. My gaze follows back up to a shaking arm, trembling as it holds a gun in my direction. Instinctively I feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder cavity. I move my hand cautiously over to my gun holster, though it seems to infuriate the male more as his steps get quicker, and him and the gun get closer to me.

" I. Said. Stay. Away. From. My. Stuff." His voice is low, predatory. It seems the drug inhabiting his veins is messing with his ability to think properly. I may not be in a uniform, but it doesn't take away the badge in my pocket, which he had been shown.

"Stay away from them Todd." Another female voice enters the fray, and Todd turns, gun still pointing at me.

The little girl is hiding behind the Android now, the Android hovering in the entrance to the living room branching from the small dining room, where the table had been overturned. Her eyes are determined, not longer obeying Todd.

A deviant.

"Kara, you fucking bitch. I told you not to move." Todd growls, and in the moment I pull my own gun from m holster, aiming it at the man.

I was running out of time, before something bad was going to happen. Someone was going to hurt, and as a cop, it my choice who.

"Todd. Don't fucking move, or I will shoot."

 

* * *

 

 

**Time to Choose : What Do You Do?**

 

**[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/34959182) \- Protect Kara & Alice (Proceed to Chapter 7 or Click)**

**[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/35062499) \- Shoot Todd (Proceed to Chapter 10 or Click)**

**[∆](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/35216303) -Shoot Kara (Proceed to Chapter 13 or Click)**

 

 


	5. 5 - Put Your Guns Down and No One Will Get Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! I hope everyone is enjoying the story : ) Just wanted to say thank you, and remind you to follow me on my social medias for any updates or maybe even some cryptic clues here and there ; ) (Twitter & Instagram : @/speedpaintshane )

**November 6th 2038**

**AM 00 : 45 : 07**

 

_**You Chose to Intervene **_

 

**Connor > Warm ↑**

**Hank > Warm ↑**

 

 

I have to intervene. With two steps I moved in front of Connor, eyes narrowed at Reed. So long as I was in front of Connor and presenting myself to Reed, I knew he wouldn't shoot.

"Detective Reed, back down now. I want you out of the interrogation room. Perhaps it's a good time for you to go home?" My words have an edge to them, sharp and just as deadly as the gun in his hand. I see the emotion flickering over his face, uncertainty scowling across his features. However despite all this, he lowers his gun, a guttural growl vibrating lowly from his sternum.

I feel Connor and Hank stir surprisedly behind me a murmur coming from Hank. The room felt like someone had died in it, the heavy thick air almost suffocating to breathe in. The other officer looked between Reed and I, seemingly nervous as his hands hovered at his armed waist.

The other guard and the suspect android curiously look at me, watching carefully as Gavin approached. In that moment, I felt all eyes on me, as if I was on display.

I feel his hot breath in my face as he leans close, his eyes drilling into my own, those hard edged irises adding to the grueling smirk plastered across his cold visage. " Keep protecting androids, and it's gonna send the wrong message to people. Watch yourself Lunsford."

He begins to push past me when I grip his arm, nails digging into the fabric of his coat. " I can do whatever the fuck I want Gavin. You don't control me, and neither does anyone else, despite popular belief. Pack your things and go home. Maybe tomorrow you'll play nice?" I don't hesitate in my response, and feeling the slight flinch from Gavin was priceless. I was used to handling the scumbag, but it was evident he still wasn't prepared for people standing up to him.

I never back down to Gavin. Doing so would only fuel whatever hate juice is in his system. He sneers once more at me before pushing his way past Hank and Connor to get out of the room. I raise my brows in surprise when he doesn't try to do anything to Connor, though with how he knows I am, he made the best choice not to.

I sigh, everyone frozen in place, unsure of what to do. I make my way over to the Android, bending down beside him, waving to the officer to give us a bit of space. He steps back, but still cautiously waits at the Android's side a few feet to the side, as if he's afraid of the machine breaking free from its chains again.

Given Connor had already pressured him during the investigation to get the confession, I didn't want to set off the Android more. Having it self - destruct was the worst case scenario, and we couldn't afford that. Which is the whole point in why I stepped in.

_A life is still a life no matter what color it bleeds._

I look at the Android, my hands resting upon my knees. My entire body language shows no signs of attacking or even defense. My gun is easily visible, but tucked away in its holster, my fingers making no clear measures it'll move in that direction. His bright flashing red LED is blinking away in my peripheral rotation after rotation staying in the danger zone.

"Hey. You don't have to answer me, okay? We're not going to hurt you. I, Sergeant Lunsford of the Detroit Police Department, swear by that, alright? You are not a slave here, but under federal law, you are a suspect for a case. We just need you to go to a holding cell, where I'll send someone to assess your damages and get you spare parts, alright?" His gaze had turned to mine in that speech, the fear causing his irises to dart across my face rapidly. I keep my voice calm, cool and collected as I speech, knowing I'll stand by those words no matter what.

I had to make sure his stress level stayed where it was, or it lessened. We couldn't afford to lose the suspect.

"How about this? I'll take you to the room myself, and assess your damage. I'll order the parts and packets of Thirium myself. You just gotta follow me."

I stay kneeling down, awaiting from a response from the android. His LED relaxes a bit, the yellow rotations a comforting sign. He nods, his nervous gaze meeting mine, his eyes moving about in a quick pace, the blood splatters across his left cheek and the scratches across his visage.

I knew how scared he is. 

Afraid of dying, being _so close_ to meeting it, that you do whatever it is you need to do to save yourself.

I stand, holding out my hand to the officer for the keys. He hesitates, and I see his eyes dart behind me, to where Hank and Connor stand cautiously but silently. I assume Hank approves of the actions as I feel a cool set of metal keys clinking into my palm. I move slowly, gently as I unlock the handcuffs, humming as I do so. Trying to keep the android as far away from destroying itself as much as possible.

I'm doing my job as I do.

Giving the keys back to the other officer, I gesture towards the opening door behind me. The android nods, standing. Silently he follows behind me, leading him out of the room. I chuckle as I walk past Hank and Connor, Hank's face priceless - between a look of shock and disbelief, borderline on mumbling "What the fuck?"

I offer the two a smile as I brush past them. "Now _that_ , my friends, is how you handle a situation."

 

* * *

 

 

I walk out of the holding cells, tablet already in hands as I order the parts the Android in custody needs for repairs, and the packs of Thirium to do the replacement. Three parts and eight bags of Thirium. I'd have to check at home to see if I had any of the parts myself before finalizing the full order. I set the tablet back on my desk and sigh as I make a mental note, checking the clock and being greeted with the strike of 2AM meeting my tired eyes. If the time didn't indicate anything, the dark streams of the night pooling into the nearly closed windows of the precinct might have, the bits of moonlight peeking in at the very corners.

Not to mention the heaviness I could feel in my body, my limbs exhausted from the first long day back on the job. A slight throb greets my left shoulder, and I take a breath, trying to let it all wash away. I'd be able to replenish myself once I got home, all types of medication waiting for me there. Not to mention a comfortable bed and night's sleep.

I sit in my chair, leaning my head back and groaning, hands covering my face for a moment and rubbing my tired eyes, so hard I could see stars from underneath my lids, the relief worth all the pain. I still had to fill out the evidence report and approve all the other reports sent in by the rest of the team, and send them to Hank to have them finalized for Captain Fowler.

"Sergeant, may I speak with you?" A familiar voice pulls me from my fleeting tired thoughts, and nearly from my chair as my hands drop from my face to meet glances with Connor. I sigh, feeling my heart skip a few beats from the fright as I try not to completely topple over.

Connor sees my reaction and waves his hands, a bit startled himself. "I apologize for startling you ! I just figured now would be best to approach you." 

I nod, crossing my arms over my chest and sitting up, the chair finding a leveling balance beneath me. "It's okay Connor, no worries. But shouldn't you not be here? We finished over an hour ago, and I'm sure Hank left the second he could." I chuckle as I can clearly picture Hank grabbing his coat and getting the fuck out of here as soon as possible. Probably even grabbing a drink at Jimmy's.

Honesty, can't blame the poor guy. This job was suffocating sometimes, especially when cases ran as late as this one did. At least we had a bit of a lead, and not to mention a confession. Which was all thanks to Connor.

In my mind jumble Connor had grabbed a spare chair, moving it beside my desk and took a seat, patiently waiting for me to speak. I unfold my arms, resting them upon my knee as I lean back in my chair, the leather groaning slightly as its pushed back, my right leg moving to rest upon the opposite knee.

"Before you talk with me with whatever you need to get off your chest, I just wanted to say thank you Connor. If it wasn't for you, that android probably would've never confessed. You did good today. Proud to have you on our team." I offer the male a smile, to which he responded with a head nod, his yellow LED processing the information his body was taking in. 

  
"And if it wasn't for you stepping in, Gavin would've killed the android." Connor hummed softly, a quarter idly moving about his fingers. "Which brings me to what I want to ask. May I ask a personal question, Sergeant?"

I chuckle. "Please, call me Y/N. There is no need for formality, especially after hours. And of course, shoot."

Connor nodded, leaning forward. "Why did you save me that day, at the Philips' house? You could've died. But yet, you saved me." I saw something flicker behind those warm brow hues of his as he sat back, his middle and forefinger catching the quarter.

His words cause me to falter, and I stop. Moving, breathing. For a second, it feels like life has stopped, the air hitching in my lungs. I have thought every day about that night, the pain in my left shoulder cavity throbbing as a reminder, the long days at home, not working . . .

_Never once had I ever answered that question._

Taking a moment, I swallow, clenching and unclenching my jaw. I could just tell him it was because it's my job, to protect and serve. I just merely acted. But . . . 

"If I hand't had done that, you could've died. And you were the only other one helping in the situation. Allen and his team were idling, and letting the poor android become more and more unstable, it was only inevitable he was going to shoot." I choose my words carefully, just answering his questions.

"But you could've died as well. You were shot and injured. Y/N, I am just an android, a machine sent by CyberLife to hunt deviants. My life has little importance when compared to yours." Connor spoke matter - of- factly, and hearing his words genuine struck something in me. My hand brushed over the monitor, turning it off. The reports could wait a few hours until I returned.

"Not its not. You may have mechanical parts, but who's to say someone else doesn't? Just because we all bleed in various shades of color, what does it matter that we all die when we're shot? Mechanical heart or mechanical parts, we're all here on this earth together, and we have a choice to save it and the people inhabiting it." My words came off a bit harsh as I sighed, running a hand through my hair. It was late, and the day had already been long enough.

Plus, he just didn't understand. I was more invested in this narrative than he thought I was.

Or anyone for that matter.

The only one who truly knew was Elijah Kamski.

I feel my body tightening at the thought of Kamski and I sigh once more, feeling the edges of a migraine seeping into my cranium. I take a breath, reconnecting Connor's gaze.

"Look Connor. All I'm saying is that I'd do it again if it was necessary. Three months being off the job is nothing compared to losing two androids and data for cases. You may be a machine, but you're the only one of your model and serial number. You're important too." I move to stand, Connor doing so as well.

"Is that the same reason why you intervened today?" His words were careful, as if he was just gathering information, but something, _something_ underneath hid curiosity.

I laugh, patting Connor's shoulder as I move to grab my coat. "I've always respected androids. He may be one, but like I said, what difference does it make if he's a suspect in a murder case? Everyone should be equal under federal law. We needed him alive, and I tend to keep him that way. Any other questions ?"

Connor blinked a few times, processing the information I had given him, his gaze narrowly looking down at the floor. I gave him a few moments, holding my coat in my arms. My answers seemed to have troubled him, caused a disturbance in his coding and function.

An _instability._

I move back to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder, worry not consuming my conscious as I feel my brows furrow together, the familiar knot of worry clenching my abdomen, causing a shock through my nervous system. "Connor?"

 

* * *

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do?**

 

**[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/36440307) \- Leave (Proceed to Chapter 26)**

**[∆](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/35337339) \- Offer (Proceed to Chapter 14 or Click)**

 


	6. 6 - The Tale of Dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! I hope everyone is enjoying the story : ) Just wanted to say thank you for the patience on uploads and the continued support, and to remind you to follow me on my social medias for any updates or maybe even some cryptic clues here and there ; ) (Twitter & Instagram : @/speedpaintshane )

**November 5th 2038**

**PM 10 : 45 : 56**

 

_**You Chose To Protect** _

 

**Markus > Neutral ^**

 

I moved quickly to stand in front of Markus, my form covering any area that Leo would be able to get to in time before I could shoot. I wasn't letting an innocent android get the brunt of Leo's attacks.

Especially when he was already off his ass on Red Ice.

I've seen what kinds of monsters Red Ice turns people into. And it wasn't pretty.

No living creature, android or human, deserved to be hurt like that, not while I was still standing and breathing.

I heard Leo scoff, and a shuffle from behind me. Leo opened his mouth to speak, the air being inhaled, and I clicked the safety off my handgun.

"Leo, if you open your mouth one more fucking time, I have full clearance to shoot. You've already assaulted an officer, a _Sergeant_ no less, not much less than the Red Ice charges or anything else that has happened tonight. You're lucky it's me, and I've known you and your father for years now. Go with him when the ambulance arrives, and we'll pretend none of this ever happened, and I'll file just an accidental calling report." Even as I spoke, I could see Leo growing more and more angry. The sharp pain in my left shoulder from grabbing the ruler throbbed, and I gritted my teeth.

Tonight was not going well. 

I could hear the distant sounds of the ambulance sirens wailing in the background, the all glass walled studio doing not much to absorb the sound, the high pitched sirens like a scream for help.

"This is my final warning Leo." I held my voice steady, the gun still poised upon the artists' son. My warning pitch made him sigh, waving me off. The sirens got louder now, the red reflecting off the glass and streaming in to taint the wood and various art supplies strewn about the room.

 A peaceful red representation of what could've actually have gone down here.

Leo holds his hands up defensively in front of him. "Fine. I'll go with Dad to the hospital," he nods his head to behind me, eyes darting to the area below my raised hands, "What's gonna happen to that ** _thing_**?" His voice is dripping viciously alike poison, the disgust so clear in his voice it makes me almost shoot him on the spot for speaking it.

Taking a deep breath, I keep my focus trained on Leo, gently lowering my gun. "That is none of your business. It officially is DPD's business. Just worry about making sure Carl's okay, alright? Can you at least do that?" My voice becomes a sneer near the end , the boiling hot anger pouring through my veins at the disrespect for androids slipping past.

Emotions ruin everything.

Clearly unsatisfied with my answer, but knowing he wasn't going to get another one, Leo exited the room, going to disable the alarm for the paramedics.  I lower my gun, clicking the safety back on as I watch him slip from the studio.

Sighing, I finally turn back to Markus, where he's collapsed beside Carl. I touch a hand to his shoulder, gently patting it for a few beats, putting my gun back into its holster.

Markus turns to me then, crystalline droplets stained his cheeks, the water reflecting the florescent lights from above to dance upon his dark cheeks. I hold my hand out to him then, the shuffles of the paramedics and the soft answering from Leo gaining volume as they got closer.

His hand grasped mine silently, and I help pull him up, his physique moving to almost tower over mine. Markus glances down at Carl once more before sniffling, and moving to one of the nearby tables.

The trio of males enter the room, a stretcher in hand. "Thank you for the call Sergeant. We'll make sure he's taken care of." One of the paramedics says to me, both of them gently hoisting Carl onto the stretcher. I nod, emotion rising in me suddenly, when I finally realize what was happening. I could feel the worry and sadness well up inside me like a swollen limb, the pressure against my heart almost too great.

I'd known Carl for years. Hell, I was one of his students back in my college days, back when I didn't know what I wanted to do.

Or who I was.

"Thank you." I nod to the EMT's as they stand, my voice cracking ever so slightly, my arms crossing themselves over my chest. 

Leo stays silent as he watches, his gaze moving over to me every few seconds, before I catch his gaze. He answers with an uncertain head nod before following the paramedics out of the room. I stare at the space for a few minutes, not entirely sure what to do next, my head to full of what had just transpired, and all my own guilt pooling in my chest.

I feel someone come up beside me, a gaze on me. 

"You're a deviant, aren't you?" The words leave my mouth before I could think. The word brings me back to the Philips' roof three months prior.

I can feel the wind whipping against my exposed skin, the chill sliding its way up my sleeves and pant legs, chilling me to the bone as all my hairs stand on edge. I can see Daniel again, the contortion of his visage into fear, anger, all swimming with guilt and hatred. The shaking of his limbs as his adrenaline told him to pull the trigger.

I blink, the area where I had been shot throbbing, my jaw automatically tightening, fists clenched by my sides.

I feel the android behind me tense up, hear the small gasp slither past his human - like teeth and smoothness of his human - like lips.

He doesn't answer, so I continue. " Seeing you with Carl, hearing you call him _Dad_ . . ." I sigh, needing to pause and take a deep breath. The coil of emotion was wounding itself tighter and tighter in my sternum, almost suffocating me. I took a breath. "You truly care for him, don't you?"

I turned to Markus then, feeling my own waterworks beginning to turn their gears in my ducts. Seeing Markus, tears re-drenching the drying spots of his cheeks , only made it worse. His eyes were soft, blood shot, the green of his irises darkened by fault in his coding. 

Why did everyone associated deviants with negative connotations?

"Of course I do. Carl was never bad, he always treated me as an equal. I - I _love_ him. He treated me like a  son. But, something inside me snapped. Seeing Leo try to harm him, in any way, just, struck a chord in me. I couldn't obey any longer, I had to break free." His words are tight, each syllable more hard to get out than the last. His lips quivered as he left them parted to breathe, a wheezing sound coming from his nostrils. 

"You wanted to be free, to protect him." I finished the thought for him, and a nod answered my half question. 

I nodded as well, taking a deep breath, trying to steady myself. But just, thinking about seeing Markus weep for Carl, the name Dad echoing in my head . . .I couldn't.

It reminded me too much of my own father, sprawled on the floor of our old apartment, half passed out from drinking. Whiskey always blurred the lines of the memories we couldn't take.

"He's a good man, Carl, I mean." 

Markus nods, taking a step forward. Curiosity takes over his expression, the faint scrunch of his brows, his oculars blinking. He could tell there was something else in my words , my expression. "You knew him ?"

"Yeah. After I moved out of my dad's place to go to college, I was so unsure of what I wanted to do. I went to a few gallery's of Carls'. He taught me everything I know about art , and helped me on a path to discovering myself. He always told me  . . . " I remember one of the last conversations I had with Carl, a few years back. I had been debating about joining the police force, but was hesitant. Too hesitant to follow in those all too familiar steps I had grown up with. His words come to my mind then, and overwhelming surge of memory hitting me, breaking the dam I had thought  had created all these years. I felt the tears trickle down my cheeks full force now.

"He always told me to stay close to those you love. No matter what stupid decisions they may make, to always stand by them. And to this day, god, to this day, I still barely see my father."

I see Markus's expression soften, his LED softly glowing yellow as he listens.

"Seeing you with Carl, just reminded me of him. Him and I used to be so close, hell some would say we're the same exact person, but just I felt like a disappointment. Couldn't save those I loved. I -" My words disappear in a sob. I laugh, shaking my head. So vague, yet hearing them, admitting to feeling them, made me feel a bit better.

"Sorry. I'm supposed to be on duty and here I am, crying." I laugh again, feeling ridiculous. But there was something about Markus, something so comforting, protective. A feeling I haven't felt from anyone in years, feeling it again was almost overwhelming.

"You seem exhausted. Please don't apologize. Getting things off your chest, I've heard it's good for you." Markus speaks as he moves forward, now his turn to comfortingly pat my shoulder, showing empathy and understanding, especially after what he had just gone through.

I sniff, wiping my nose on my sleeve, giving a soft smile at Markus. 

Feeling his cold hand on my shoulder, no warmth emitting from him, reminded me of what he was. Who I was.

My _duty._

I looked up at Markus, steeling myself once more. Here, in front of me, was a deviant. One case out of 243. Aggressive Androids.

But . . .He seemed so _human._

How could I kill something that seemed so , **_alive_?**

 

* * *

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do?**

 

**[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/35398926)\- Shoot (Proceed to Chapter 15 or Click)**

**[∆](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/35737371) \- Don't Shoot (Proceed to Chapter 18 or Click) **


	7. 7 - The Love of A Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! I hope everyone is enjoying the story : ) Just wanted to say thank you for the patience on uploads and the continued support, and to remind you to follow me on my social medias for any updates or maybe even some cryptic clues here and there ; ) (Twitter & Instagram : @/speedpaintshane ) I also have a group chat on Twitter dedicated to the discussion of this !!! Just tweet or DM me to be added : )

**November 5th 2038**

**PM 09 : 39 : 47**

 

**_You Chose To Protect _ **

 

**Kara > Neutral ^**

**Alice > Tense ^**

 

 

I held my gun steady in front of Todd, making sure as I shuffled around the coffee table, he didn't move. Even as i rounded the corner, making sure to avoid falling over the toppled table. I didn't take my focus off of Todd until I stood in front of Kara and Alice, who was hiding behind the android, her head barely poking out from the side of her legs.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" His words were hisses, seething with drug infused rage. The gun he held in front of me shook in his hands. If he were to shoot, surely it would miss his target, and possibly hit someone or something else, but there were too many people here for me to take that chance.

"Doing my job. Protecting and serving." My badge sheened in the reflected light as I kept my voice steady, gaze narrowed at the man. I could see how my words continued to infuriate him, feed his anger as his teeth audibly gritted, one layer grinding against the opposite tier.

"How about this Mr. Williams? I'll take them down to the station to question them, file a deviancy report, and if the department approves, we'll have your android sent back to CyberLife to be reset. Once we're done questioning them, I'll have someone else come get you to be questioned, then you all can go home together. Does that work for you?"

I technically had to do all this anyway, given there were signs of abuse and a fight that had broken out. Not to mention the signs of deviancy the android, Kara. But alas, it was a bargaining chip nonetheless.

He huffed, and I could hear the shuffling behind me as Kara tried to keep Alice quiet.

"You're not going to give me much of a choice, are you?" His words were drenched in hatred, the cold and indifferent words crawling up my spine alike a deathly snake, causing a shiver to wrack my body. But still, I held strong, and shook my head.

"Under protocol, I am afraid I can't give much of a choice. However, how this plays out, is up to you." 

I held my hands up, moving the gun from where it was aimed at Todd. I emphasized putting it back into my holster, showing him I was disarming myself, even if only a little.

My action cased him to snicker, but my cold and hard gaze caused that snicker to falter. It seemed he was coming down from his high, his widened eyed nervous, body shaking further as he took a step back. He brought his hands to his head , the gun now pointing to the ceiling leading to the second floor.

Tears began streaming down Todd's cheeks, lips quivering as he lowly sobbed, his shoulders jerking with the movements.

I took the moment to turn slightly to Kara and Alice, whom both stood behind me. "Kara. Take yourself and Alice and head out to my car. It's parked in front of Todd's truck." My voice stayed low and quiet, as not to alert the ballistic man. I kept my eyes forward, trained on Todd.

"What about you? If he comes to enough, he'll kill you." Even without having to see Kara's face, I could hear the worry infiltrating her words and speech, surpassing the mechanical trait most androids had.

I knew beyond a doubt then she was a deviant.

But right now, that didn't matter. Saving her and Alice from this hostile situation was. And getting Todd arrested and charged as needed. Even beside the violence, Red Ice was still illegal in the United States, and even more so in Michigan.

"Okay. We'll wait for you there." Kara's words were confirmed by the soft clicking of the door sliding open, a burst of cold air blowing in, crawling along my skin and raising the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck.

The coldness was suctioned off as the door closed once more, leaving me alone in the house with Todd.

I stepped forward, keeping my gaze upon his now collapsed form. In the midst of me sending Kara and Alice away, Todd had fallen to his knees, the gun slid towards the fridge, the barrel pointing underneath the machine. I approached slowly, keeping my hands cautiously out in front of me.

I paused a few feet from him, looking down upon him. His sobs filled the air as he heard me approach, gaze narrowing at me, but not in an aggressive way.

"I'm so sorry." His words were almost drowned out by the sobs shaking his shoulders and form, barely able to keep himself sitting upon his knees. Even crying, the man looked terrible. Drug sunken in eyes, his gaze looking about frantically. Hands shaking as they laid limply in his lap, greasy hair falling in chunks in front of his face.

I took another step forward before I bent down, getting to eye level with him. I felt my demeanor shift, seeing Todd break down like this ; was heart wrenching. 

Though the fact he was coming down from a Red Ice high . . . I felt a memory try to pry its way into my consciousness. Fighting sounded loudly in my ears, the feeling of those crystals in my hands as I found them inside _my_ own home, because of _him_ . . .

I swallowed, closing my eyes for a moment. I locked my jaw as I locked the memory back up into its bottle, focusing back at the job at hand.

"Todd. Just admit what happened, and the sentence and charges will be the lowest we can give you. How about this? I'll give you until one of my officers come to get you for questioning to think whether you want to talk or not, okay? So you can get yourself and your words together."

My words were soft, reasonable. His teary - eyed gaze studied me, but eventually he nodded. He knew I had given him an offer he couldn't refuse, especially if he wanted any inkling of a chance to be able to live in this house again.

Opening his mouth, tears slipped inside as he stuttered for a second before formulating the words in his mind. "Yeah, t-that sounds like a good idea. Just, whatever you do, just don't hurt my little girl." His voice cracked at the end, voice completely dispersing upon the word 'girl', as if his pleading words could sway me from unseeing what I alone had just witnessed.

I felt no remorse for him as I assuredly nodded, standing back up. Never mind the android in this case. That little girl . . .

He would get the punishment he deserved.

I turned on my heel as I went to leave the house. Todd had started his sobs up again, the sound seemingly louder and louder with every step I took. 

Exiting the house, I could see a protective Kara and scared Alice out by my car, their forms huddled together. The wind blew across my uniform, gently caressing my face and winding thorough my hair. I reveled in it for a moment, taking a deep breath.

As much as I'd love to protect these two, keep them together, Kara was a deviant. She was showing emotion as her AX400 Uniform dress flashed her name back at me.

**Kara.**

A _deviant._

Alice clung to the bottom hem of the androids' dress, her scared gaze looking from my hip, where my gun as illuminated in the moonlight, to my face, which I kept blank. Kara kept her gaze on me as I approached, my mind racing. I was hired under this mission to hunt the deviants, to put a stop to them before they got out of hand. It had all started three months prior with the Daniel and Phillips' case, and has continued since my medical leave, but I was a deviant hunter nonetheless.

But.

Seeing the scrunch of Kara's brows, the way her eyes glistened with unshed tears, the uncertainty reflecting from her irises to mine - it all seemed so human.

So _alive._

"What now? Are you really going to take us back to the station? If we go there, they'll surely deactivate me. Sergeant, _please_. We can't go there." Her words were a plea, one last leg of hope to be saved, to be shown rapture in this time of personal discovery. 

Of breaking through the code, disobeying her creators.

Of becoming a _**d e v i a n t.**_

I didn't answer her as I pondered my options, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. 

What choice did I possibly have?

 

* * *

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do?**

 

 **[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/35554302) \- ** **Take Them To The S** **tation (Proceed to Chapter 16 or Click)**

**[∆](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/35800221) \- Save them (Proceed to Chapter 19 or Click)**


	8. 8 - Fix Your Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder : Follow me on my social medias for any updates or maybe even some cryptic clues here and there ; ) (Twitter & Instagram : @/speedpaintshane ) I also have a group chat on Twitter dedicated to the discussion of this !!! Just tweet or DM me to be added : )

**November 6th 2038**

**AM 01 :  34 : 06**

 

**_You Chose to Give Up_  
**

**__ **

**Connor :** **Warm ↓** **(Software Instability Negatively Up)**

**Hank : Neutral ↓**

 

I froze, unable to move from my spot. My gaze was entranced on Gavin, the way he just wouldn't stop shaking the deviant, the way he had his gun was now poised at him. But if I intervened  . . .

I'd surely taste the suffocating metallic lead from a bullet from the barrel of Gavin's gun.

I turned to Connor, who looked troubled, as if he himself wanted to step in, but it looked like he had no other words either. He had already spoken a warning to the detective, despite the fact it seemed like Gavin didn't want to listen. Plus he knew how Gavin felt about him.

Hank scoffed, disgusted as he turned his head, moving as if to exit the room, indifferent about the whole situation.

That's when everything felt as if it were moving in slow motion, the whole world stopping it revolutionary turns.

I blinked once, then everything was chaos.

The android had broken free from it cuffs, hissing nerves screeching into the air. The android wasted no time in using the leverage it had on Gavin as he glared at it to grab his gun, using the full force of his shoulder to push Detective Reed aside, as if he weighed nothing.

Hank, Connor and I stood there speechless, everything happening so fast. It was like we were forced to watch this unfold before us, that we couldn't move. It felt like we were frozen in place, cement pooling into our shoes to keep us at a standstill.

I watched as Gavin's back hit the wall with a nasty thud, his form crumpling to the ground as the other guard looked between him and the no armed android.

No choices could've been made as the deviant aimed the gun at Connor.

And pulled the trigger.

The sound of the shot ricocheted loudly in the small spaced interrogation room, the air as the bullet whizzed past me cold against my cheek and bristling my hair, just before I heard it enter it's target, a soft whoosh as it surpassed metal.

"Connor!" I shouted, immediately moving to his side as Hank pulled out his gun at the android. We both looked at the android moved the gun underneath his own chin, battered and scratched from when he had fought Carlos Ortiz.

And the trigger was pulled again, spraying the back wall blue alike a thrashing ocean, the android falling down, dead.

The gun toppled to the floor with a metallic clang, the barrel pointed towards the outstretched hand of the now deactivated android.

Hank rushed to it's side, grabbing the gun, telling the guard to move Gavin to a safer area, and to bring the broken android to the evidence chamber.

Meanwhile I sat beside Connor, his forehead hissing with the open wound in the center, the blue Thirium trickling out alike a blood trail. In essence, that's exactly what it was. It didn't matter what color the blood that was split from wounds when we're all shot to die afterwards. His eyes were open, but there were no signs of life behind them, just, a cold dead stare back at me, as I fought the urge to cry, feeling ym left shoulder pulse from around the healing wound.

I had saved Connor once before from a bullet, why had I been too much of coward to do it again?

I grabbed his stiffening form and pulled it close. There had to be something I could do.

My mind flashed to the android I had at home, and if something happened to her.

I had a thought then. 

Kamski.

Elijah Kamski could repair the biocomponent shattered by the bullet. If anyone would be able to save a life, especially with a part he had originally built, it was Elijah.

But . . .

Connor had been sent by CyberLife. Which meant he had to be a prototype of some kind, regardless of reason. Maybe it would be best to take him there?

 

* * *

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do ?**

**[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/36043524) \- Kamski (Proceed to Chapter 23 or Click)**

**[∆](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/35627184) \- CyberLife (Proceed to Chapter 17 or Click)**

 


	9. 9 - You're Coming With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep saying this, but I just am so grateful for everyone reading this and giving kudos and commenting, it means the absolute world to me, and really helps me to continue working on this. As the stories progress, I am going to try my hardest to get updates out, but since there is so much that goes into this fanfic, all I can do is ask for your patience. As usual, follow me on my social medias for some cryptic hints, and even if you'd like to join the official group chat where we discuss theories, the cryptic tweets, and even talk about the chapters themselves :) Twitter and Instagram are @/speedpaintshane : ) thank you all again, I hope you enjoy !

**November 5th 2038**

**PM 10 : 50 : 08**

 

_**You Chose To Arrest** _

 

**Markus > Neutral ↓**

****

 

 

I keep my gaze steady on Leo, giving it a few moments of steady rhythmic time, making sure no one moved, or got hurt. I couldn’t be too careful when Leo had just tried to attack me moments before. Only after a few moments of ensured silence and lack of movement, I lowered my gun, clicking the safety back on as I placed it back into my holster, which was hidden underneath my jacket against my hip.

I gave a warning glance to Leo as he fidgeted with his hands, not meeting my gaze at all, but looking as if he was trying to do something with his hands. Seemed after the whole ruler outburst, he was done taking swings and missing. Turning, I took in the scene below me, of Markus crumpled over Carl's body, sobs wracking his entire frame like controlled shocks.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed all my biases aside, and locked away all my emotions. I had a job to do, and as past experiences have shown, emotions just ruin everything.

"Leo. When the ambulance arrives, it's best if you go with Carl to the hospital, and take care of him. As for you Markus, this isn't necessarily bad, but I'm going to need to take you down to the station, since there are signs of deviancy within your actions.”

I tried to keep my voice even, keeping any hint of anything from my voice. It was almost damn near impossible to keep my countenance stone and blank when Markus turned, looking at me with such a look of grief, I myself almost had to look away.

The way his brows came together, scrunched in remorse and pained in grief, the way the crystalline water droplets formed at the corners of his eyes, and streamed down his face, the way they just edged off his chin, the raw emotion spreading across his face.

Leo was silent behind me, but I could feel his eyes upon my back.

Markus’ lips quivered open, a few drops of tears falling into his mouth. He tried to speak, but it seemed each word or phrase he had come up, just died in the bottom of his sternum, never being able to crawl their way up his trachea.

“It’s nothing personal. I will make sure to have updates on Carl’s status. I just need to bring you in for questioning.” I add as an afterthought, trying to calm the android down. I know, even as deviants, once their stress reaches 100%, nothing good happens.

Markus sighs, but nods, standing up. He wipes his hands across his face, wiping any excess tears from his face. Sharp emerald eyes sternly look back at me, but there is no hatred in there, no reflection of the same attitude that some humans have for androids. His hands lay limply by his sides, the gentle curve of the open neckline of his shirt askew.

I turn my attention to Leo as sirens begin to wail in the distance. “Leo, please make sure to stay by Carl’s side. As you know, Carl is a very good friend of mine and has been for years, and now you finally have the opportunity to show how much you can be there for your father. Don’t make the same mistakes I have.”

His expression is blank, but he nods. He knows exactly what my words mean, and he seems to hover, his fingers knotting in front of his abdomen once more as he acknowledges me. He’s getting a second chance, and he shouldn’t really fuck this up.

As the sirens get closer, I look over at Markus, nodding my head towards the door. “We should get going to the station. This isn’t anything drastic, just a brief questioning so I can assess what happened outside of the situation.”

My gaze lingers between the two men before me, Leo never truly meeting my gaze, and even so much as leaving the closer the sirens enter the all glass - walled studio, Markus who keeps his eyes on me, as if waiting for a command, despite every fiber of his being telling him not to

I am merely doing my job.

 

* * *

 

Entering the station, I nod to the receptionist android, who offers me a small smile in return, instantly letting me through the sliding glass security plate into the station. Since it is so late in the evening, most of the department has gone home, except for the 911 responders, and those on homicide.

I bring Markus into the precinct main area, where most of our desks sit. I catch Markus looking over the place, his eyes slowly analyzing over every piece of the precinct, taking in all the information he can.

“As I’ve previously stated, this is nothing negative, but something merely needed based on protocol.” I tried to reassure the android as I sat down at my desk, gesturing to the chair beside my desk for Markus to sit.

“Will I be able to visit Carl tonight?” The first words Markus has spoken to me practically since I had shown up to the scene. His words were worried, laced with concern and conveying all the feelings he seemed to be squashing down.

I pause, momentarily thinking of anything I could do to fight said protocol. But since he was a deviant android, there was nothing I could do. I shake my head, keeping my voice even. “I’m afraid not. Protocol says that you have to at least stay the night until Captain Fowler either dismisses you, or puts a bail out. But as I told Leo, I will be receiving updates on his condition, and will keep you updated as well.”

My compromise seems to sit well with the android as he nods, his visage still blank. He leans back in the chair, hands interlocking together as he tries to relax. “So what questions can I be of help to answer?”

He seemed so, _intelligent_. So genuine and present. Just like Carl was himself. It was no wonder why Kamski had made a specific model just for the artist. The craftsmanship showed in the way Markus held himself, even if it was held in deviancy.

I turned on my computer, letting the screen read my hand print as it opened all the secure department data. I opened a new file report, asking Markus simple questions i knew the answer to, but just needed the information to be verified, such as owner, address, name and model number, and main function.

As I was entering in the information, the sound of one of the other rooms near the back of the precinct being crashed open, sounds of loud footfalls coming closer and closer. I only had a few moments to react as I stood, immediately moving towards the loud sound.

Another person came into the main area, a bright vermilion LED flashing in our direction. And the android had a gun in his hand.

He noted Markus the second he arrived in the room, his frantic gaze looking about from Markus and I. The gun in his hand shook with high frequency.

A **deviant.**

If the jittery motions of the android didn’t make me realize such a fact, the blood splattered across the darkness of his human - like skin definitely did.

It felt like the next few moments were in slow motion, as if time just had stopped. The android clicked off the safety on the gun, Lieutenant Anderson and another android rushing into the foyer -

Just as the gun was set off.

I immediately pulled my gun out, aiming it at the android, as I watched Markus collapse in my peripheral, finding the safety and clicking it off, but was too late when another shot rang through the air, the deviant falling to the floor, the sound of the gun skittering across the floor ricocheted in between the four walls, leaving everyone shocked and speechless, with two dead androids on the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do?**

 

**[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/35939124) - Proceed to Chapter 21 or Click**

 


	10. 10 - Suspect Neutralized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep saying this, but I just am so grateful for everyone reading this and giving kudos and commenting, it means the absolute world to me, and really helps me to continue working on this. As the stories progress, I am going to try my hardest to get updates out, but since there is so much that goes into this fanfic, all I can do is ask for your patience. As usual, follow me on my social medias for some cryptic hints, and even if you'd like to join the official group chat where we discuss theories, the cryptic tweets, and even talk about the chapters themselves :) Twitter and Instagram are @/speedpaintshane : ) thank you all again, I hope you enjoy !

**November 5th 2038**

**PM 09 : 52 : 08**

 

 

_**You Chose To Shoot Todd** _

 

**Kara > Neutral ^**

**Alice > Tense ^**

 

****

I watched as Todd’s shaky hands pointed his gun at me, the way his movements were just so, unpredictable. There was something about it I just didn’t like.

Or trust.

Especially since I had proof Todd was off his ass on Red Ice, which was a crime in and of itself.

I didn’t care if an android was involved in this, this was clearly an unhappy home, and judging by the bruising I could easily recognized on Alice’s face, I didn’t feel one bit of remorse for my next move. 

The sound of the handgun kicking and firing was like a firecracker, loud and immediate in the air. As the Sergeant I was, and in all my years at the department, my aim never failed me.

A splur of red sprayed into the air from the wound in the middle of Todd’s forehead, dots lining the front of the fridge and the edges of the counter, the blood splatter sudden and immediate against the surfaces. He blinked one last time, his hand losing control of the gun, the weapon doing rotations against the floor as it fell and spun, Todd’s hand moving limply to his side.

Just as he collapsed in the same instance.

Red pooled around him alike liquid Red Ice, the thick blood congregating upon his forehead and moving down the side of his left temple, where it then stained the barley white tile of the kitchen floor, the tile now darkening to rustic red as the life force drained from the abandoned father and husband.

I turned to Kara and Alice in that moment, horror yet relief brushing their visages. Their demon had been vanquished, but at what cost? That of one human life?

“Kara, take Alice out to my car, it’s parked in front of Todd’s truck. I am going to call in an ambulance and call the station. Are you two okay?” The safety of the android and the little girl were my top priority, though protocol told me it was almost the opposite.

No one should have to be subjected to something like that, especially when the abuser had chosen to be under the influence of a drug such as Red Ice.

I had been there myself, and it’s even a miracle I’m still standing here. So in turn, I am going to do my job of protecting and serving others so no one has to end up like how I did.

“We’re okay  . . . right Alice?” Kara initially spoke to me, but in turn looked at the little one, Alice gripping the ending hem of the androids’ uniform dress, her small hands and form peeking out from behind the taller android.

Alice nodded in regards to Kara’s question, her form pressing itself more against the other female.

“Come on Alice. Let’s go wait for Sergeant Lunsford outside, okay? We’re okay now.” Kara’s voice sounded motherly, soothing and calming. For a moment even I felt a calm wave envelop me.

I didn’t hear Alice answer verbally, but assume she must’ve in some way, since I heard the click of the lock as the door was slid open, the cool November air wafting into the ground floor of the house alike an early morning fog.

Pocketing my handgun back into its holster against my hip, I moved to bend down beside Todd, mainly for a quick inspection. It seemed the bullet had cracked his cranium, instantly killing him upon impact.

Moving my right side jacket, I grabbed my work phone from it’s corner, calling directly to Captain Fowler.

“I am reporting a 10 - 32 at the Williams’ residence. Suspect Todd Williams has been neutralized and taken care of, and the weapon is in my possession. Suspect is confirmed deceased, but will need confirmation from a coroner, but all acts on my end were in self defense of the safety of the victims.” I say the words into the dispatch, knowing Fowler won’t answer it until the call had finished.

No one would be arriving for the next half hour or so.

I had to figure out what to do with Alice and Kara. Nothing they’ve done was anything incriminating, hell they were the ones being attacked in all this. But still . . . Kara was clearly a deviant, an android broken from her program in order to save the little girl.

If I hadn’t shown up, due to the neighbors actually listening, who knows what would’ve happened to either of them.

I shake my head, trying not to think of such things as I stand, giving one more look over of Todd , a fine sheen of red pooling from the front and back of his skull.

No one should have to go through what those girls did. I’m just glad it’s over, who knows what would’ve gone down had I didn’t shoot him.

He’d still be hurting those girls, that much I knew.

Exiting the house, I could see a protective Kara and scared Alice out by my car, their forms huddled together. The wind blew across my uniform, gently caressing my face and winding through my hair. I reveled in it for a moment, taking a deep breath.

As much as I'd love to protect these two, keep them together, Kara was a deviant. She was showing emotion as her AX400 Uniform dress flashed her name back at me.

**Kara.**

A deviant.

And I, someone the department under the table called a deviant hunter.

Alice clung to the bottom hem of the androids' dress, her scared gaze looking from my hip, where my gun as illuminated in the moonlight, to my face, which I kept blank. Kara kept her gaze on me as I approached, my mind racing. I was hired under this mission to hunt the deviants, to put a stop to them before they got out of hand. It had all started three months prior with the Daniel and Phillips' case, and has continued since my medical leave, but I was a deviant hunter nonetheless.

But. These tow didn't deserve any fate close to what Todd had given them, and if I brought them to the station, surely that's what they'd receive. I sighed, my finger rubbing against my temple as my mind raced a mile a minute. As much as I had a  little bit of time, it wasn't all that much for a life changing decision.

****

* * *

 

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do?**

 

**[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/35554302) \- Take Them To The Station (Proceed to Chapter 16 or Click)**

**[∆](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/35800221) \- Save them (Proceed to Chapter 19 or Click)**

 

 


	11. 11 - I Had No Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep saying this, but I just am so grateful for everyone reading this and giving kudos and commenting, it means the absolute world to me, and really helps me to continue working on this. As the stories progress, I am going to try my hardest to get updates out, but since there is so much that goes into this fanfic, all I can do is ask for your patience. As usual, follow me on my social medias for some cryptic hints, and even if you'd like to join the official group chat where we discuss theories, the cryptic tweets, and even talk about the chapters themselves :) Twitter and Instagram are @/speedpaintshane : ) thank you all again, I hope you enjoy !

**November 6th 2038**

**AM 00 : 42 : 08**

 

_**You Chose To Shoot the Deviant** _

 

 ******Connor > Neutral ↓↓**

**Hank > Neutral ↓**

 

I didn’t think as I just moved, immediately pulling my handgun from my holster, fingers instinctively clicking the safety off.

I felt Connor and Hank’s eyes on me as I moved to aim at the deviant, wasting no time as I felt the recoil from the weapon shock wave through my system, the quick jolt electrifying ever nerve in my body all in a matter of a moment, the muffled yet instantaneous boom of a gunshot being set off in the small interrogation room.

The struggling deviant ceased all action, sounds of short - circuiting sizzling in the warm tense air, a few cerulean sparks igniting in the heavy air. Even Gavin stood beside it, dumbfounded and shocked, a short gasp whistling through his stubble lined lips.

The room was speechless as the deviant’s head hit the table with a thud, the before awakened eyes now sitting brown and dull, lifeless even as a machine, its LED completely void of color, not even a hint of ruby red glowing from it. Thirium pooled from the bullet wound in its cranium, the entire exterior of it’s forehead splattered with bullet residue and cracked metal. The thinner blue liquid congregated as it spread across the metal table alike a vial stream of life force, draining from the already destroyed android.

I kept my face even and countenance blank and unbiased as I put my gun back into its place, turning and gently pushing past Connor and Hank to get out of the familiar metallic smelling room, heading back towards my desk to file a report.

* * *

 

 

As I make my way towards my desk, I feel a hand wrap around my upper arm, halting me in my path. The grip is gentle, yet full of intention to stop me. Calculated, yer miraging as a human touch.

Slightly annoyed, I turn, the anger almost instantly ebbing away as I stand face to face with Connor. Despite my own anger receding, it seems emotion scrunches his countenance like a spring lock, ready to burst.

  
“Connor? Everything alright?” I ask warily, not entirely wanting to set the android off. Seemed his stress was high enough without me adding to it.

“Why? Why did you shoot the deviant? We had gotten the confession from him, but now we can’t analyze any of his biocomponents for what could’ve caused the deviancy in the first place.” Mechanical anger seeps into every word shaped by his android mouth.

I shake my head, moving my arm from his touch, his own falling back to his side. “I was trying to protect everyone. If I hadn’t who knows what Gavin would’ve done, firstly, and two, one of us could’ve gotten hurt. I understand your frustration Connor, but I did what was right for the situation.” I feel my jaw look as I hold a steady gaze with Connor, his unnervingly never breaking expression bores into my own, never faltering me from my defensive standpoint.

“Even in situations, sometimes there is a likely chance of something with almost no rate of success to truly be successful.” He seems to be talking to himself, as if trying to justify my previous actions, yet in a way, scolding me.

Gently, I place a hand upon his shoulder. “Connor, look. We’re deviant hunters. I understand we need to analyze any commonalities in the deviants, but at the same time, there are 243 other cases to be looked at. The safety of my team is my top priority. If you remember three months back, if you’re even the same model, you would know I do what I can to protect my team.”

At my words I feel the deep ache in my left shoulder cavity, the wound almost completely healed by now, just sore and irritable at times, especially when giving it any attention or thought.

I pat his shoulder when he answers me with silence. Raising my brows for a quick moment as my eyes widen in the same instance, I take a step back, moving to turn. “I’m sorry my actions upset you Connor, but this will not hinder our mission to stop the deviants. Goodnight.”

Without waiting for, or really expecting, a response, I fully turn, moving back to the collection of desks, finding my home away from home.

Sitting down in the swivel chair I slide the screen on, using my handprint to unlock it rather than waste time to actually input it. Not that I was lazy, merely just tired and wanted to do things efficiently.

Opening a new file, I easily inputted all the known information, just the basics, such as the case number, victim and suspect names, address of the incident — basically the same information needed for pretty much anything.

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed since i had started the file, my brain almost working on autopilot as I let my fingers do the work, just letting muscle memory fly across the letters, creating words and sentences to describe the suspect, the scene of the crime, and any personal notes I had made on a tablet at the crime scene. The end was easiest, since all I had to do was copy and paste it.

It was only when I heard a knock coming from the empty desk in front of me, that my attention is diverted from the report. Narrowing my gaze, I sigh, but put the screen to sleep anyway.

People truly liked interrupting me tonight, didn’t they?

I glance upwards, my hands stopping their dance across my keyboard and lock eyes with Gavin, confusion the forefront of his stirring emotion paletted countenance. He sat in the chair almost uncomfortably, his gaze never truly meeting mine, as if he were focusing on a point behind me. His fingers played with the zipper on his leather jacket, the soft **clinking** from it reverberating in the nearly empty precinct.

His gaze is tired, weary. We were all overworked that day, especially after everything that had gone down in the interrogation room.

“Everything okay Detective Reed?” I ask, raising my brows. If he didn’t have anything important to say , well I had to get back to work, especially if I wanted to go home that night. Already had a good chunk of it done, and if I kept up the workflow I had started, it would easily be done before 3AM, giving me a few hours to go home and maybe catch some sleep and a shower before I had to be back here. Not to mention I was way overdue to take my medication. I could feel my muscles weighing down with exhaustion just at the thought.

Gavin takes a moment to answer, and I swear I can see the gears turning behind his eyes. I see his jaw clench and unclench, as if they were sentence started that had died upon the edges of his mouth.

He sits up, leaning his upper torso on the desk, clasping his hands together against the desk. His body language changed almost immediately in that second, as if he were preparing himself for a big reveal. “I wanted to say thank you for earlier. You, as usual, stepped in and did what I wanted to do, but of course with more control.” He seemed to be rambling, s if he were stalling as he tried to find the exact words he wanted.

I raised my brow, leaning back in my seat and crossing my arms over my chest. “Get to the point Gavin.”

Only then did his eyes met mine, all asshole tone or douchey words gone from his demeanor. I had only ever seen this side of Gavin a few times, and even then —

“I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me.” The words hang in the air, thicker than the blood that runs in my system, making my whole mind go blank for a second.

“On a date? Right now?” I tried to keep my words casual, but couldn’t help the bit of dumbfounded tone from lurking in. It felt like almost a prank, as if one of the other detectives set him up for this. Reed always did tease me for how little I truly went out and dated.

Gavin nodded. “Yeah. I know its late but, there’s this pizza place I know is always open. Plus you and I both know you could always use a drink at home.” He chuckled, a sly smirk spreading across his face as he felt more confident in himself the longer he spoke.

“Just a complementary date. Just between us of course.” He added, the damned smirk of his growing.

I stayed silent for a few heartbeats, dragging my tongue across my teeth in thought, in attempt to prevent the annoyed sneer I could feel trying to tug at my lips, down and out of sight.

As late as it was, and ridiculous of the thought of going on yet another date with Detective Reed .  . .

A soft grumble of protest came from my stomach, indicating its emptiness. It had been hours since I had eaten, since the homicide call and case had taken up my entire evening and night.

I sighed, shrugging. I tried to mentally weight the options and make a decision before I lost too much time that could’ve been spent working, going home, or better yet, getting food.

 

* * *

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do ?**

 

**[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/35914197)\- Accept (Proceed to Chapter 20 or Click)**

**[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/36440307) \- Decline ( Proceed to Chapter 26)**

 


	12. 12 - Mind Over Heart

**November 5th, 2038**

**PM 10 : 45 : 34**

 

_**You Chose to Shoot** _

 

 

**Markus > Neutral ↓**

 

 

He was a deviant, my brain tried to remind me. He was going against his coding, trying to fight against the firewall built into him, breaking through what made him obey, and what gave him the option to fight back.

Something had clearly transpired here, but at the end of the day, he was an android, and Leo, Carl’s human son.

Such a situational system to be presented with. To protect the life of a human, no matter the care of the level of his own crimes, especially so clearly plastered throughout his form, over the life of a seemingly harmless android.

I felt my gun quiver in my hands, a gentle rattle of the metal against my uncertain flesh, the logical side and the morally correct side beginning their battle not only in my head, but in my heart.

The balcony scene flashed in my mind, I felt the cooling August passing heat sweep across my flesh, my fight or flight mode going into overdrive as I stepped forward, saving Connor from the deadly bullet, and instead taking it for him.

But. That was three months ago. I had already been suspended for saving Connor, well , ‘medical leave’, but I wasn’t about to add an official tally to my misdemeanors.

Clenching my fingers together, getting a hold of myself, feeling the cool metal press against the softness of my flesh once more, using the weapon to ground myself.

As I’ve been told, emotions ruin everything, and as head of the deviant investigations, I couldn’t afford to let them ruin anything now. Not when this was so important.

My gaze moved from the two males, first to Leo, who seemed to sure he knew what I had decided, the crazed look in his eyes still nervous, to Markus, who's tear soaked face just looked upon my gaze with agony, those warm green hues of his darkened, eclipsing to an almost forest green, a cold, unwanted forest.

As if he knew his actions outweighed the feather.

I inhaled, trying to refrain from allowing my brain to try and justify the wrongness of this.

I had a job to do, and I planned on seeing it out successfully.

On my exhale I moved my gun, the end barrel now looming over the front of Markus’s face, both of his eyes visible to me on either side of the chamber.

Eyelash riddled lids fluttered close from my view as I narrowed my own gaze, my finger put pressure on the trigger, the recoil jolting through my heart as did the weight of the whole situation.

 

* * *

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do ?**

 

**[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/35939124) -Proceed To Chapter 21 or Click**


	13. 13 - Shots Fired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! Hope everyone is enjoying everything so far. Just wanted to come back and say just how grateful for everyone reading this and giving kudos and commenting, it means the absolute world to me, and really helps me to continue working on this. As the stories progress, I am going to try my hardest to get updates out, but since there is so much that goes into this fanfic, and since I am in fact a one man team, all I can do is ask for your patience. As usual, follow me on my social medias for some cryptic hints, and even if you'd like to join the official group chat where we discuss theories, the cryptic tweets, and even talk about the chapters themselves :) Twitter and Instagram are @/speedpaintshane : ) thank you all again, I hope you enjoy !

**November 5th 2038**

**PM 09 : 40 : 02**

 

 

**_You Chose To Shoot Kara_ **

 

**Kara > Tense ↓ ↓ **

**Alice > Tense ↓ **

 

 

I stared at Todd, looking as his gun was poised in my direction. I looked at the barrel of my own gun, pointed right back at Todd. My gaze shifted slightly to bring the android and the little girl into focus, my processor running a hundred miles a minute. Even from this distance I could see the anguish twisting the little girls’ face, the tears dripping from her chin and onto her sweater. 

I could see the worry on Kara’s face as well, the way she shielded Alice from the whole situation, her arm tucking behind her to keep the little girl close to her.

There would be no positive outcome if I shot Todd, because there would be too great of a chance of him either moving away, since the shot was far away enough that he would have time, but too close that he would see me firing it and be able to do the former.

Either way, shooting Todd was out of the question.

But the android . . . clearly she was exhibiting signs of deviancy, even so much as breaking from her order and trying to stop Todd, showing motherly tendencies to protect Alice from his wrath. Even if her actions didn’t show it, her LED was spinning in circles of red.

Besides the Red Ice I had found, Todd already had jail time on his plate to worry about. I was a deviant hunter and Sergeant, not a probation officer.

I was ordered to neutralize the deviants when I had found them. After being suspended for three months for saving the RK800 Model, I had learned my lesson when it came to protecting deviants and how it affected my work.

My eyes stayed trained on Todd as I shifted my position slightly, immediately moving to aim the gun at the android. I saw Todd’s gaze flicker into clearer anger, the ignited shards of rage mixed with drugs causing his jittery movements to grow in their unpredictability.

I took the shot and chance I had.

The echoing sound of the gunfire swept through the house like a snap, instantaneous and detrimental like a thunderclap booming across the horizon.

I heard Alice’s scream before I heard the thud of dead weight metal clashing to the floor. Her cry was raw as it was ripped from her sternum, fresh tears streaming down her face, reddening her eyes even further, making those bruises more prominent against her soft pale face.

Kara’s dead gaze was pointed in my direction, streams of Thirium coating the hallway floor, the beautiful blue mixing with the dark tan of the wood, alike the ocean’s floor, a somber resting place.

I heard a grunt coming from where Todd had been, and my instinct had just enough time to react as I moved my gaze, my eyes landing on Todd as he pulled the trigger of his own gun.

The shot impacted my chest like a full bodied shove, the sound akin to shattering metal rang through the air. The close range of the attack had sent my reeling back, my feet losing their balance upon the room cleaner. In the movement my gun slipped from my hands, spiraling far from my grasp.

I could barely make out the sound of Alice’s scream raising in volume, the frantic cries of the little girl setting Todd off even more, blood pounding loudly in my ears.

I held my hand to my chest, thick streams bursting from the pump making everything beat cohesively, my hand moving to try and dam the wound, my palm of my hand being coated in the life force pooling from the injury.

Gasping for air, I felt a foot press my back flat against the ground, the barrel of Todd’s gun pointed directly between my eyes hovering a few inches from my forehead. I  tried to speak, tried to do anything, but each time I opened my mouth, my words died upon my blood encrusted lips.

A number was glitching to the left of my vision, the number going down and down quicker and quicker with each passing second.

Todd kicked my hands away from holding the wounds closed, a burst of azure liquid gushing from the bullet wound, sizzling crackling underneath it’s liquid state. I felt a twist in my abdomen, plugs being pulled and moved. It felt my skin was melting away from the wounded area, and I gritted my teeth, shifting to cover it however I could with my hand being pressed to the floor.

The male gave me a suspicious look, his bloodshot gaze narrowing. He huffed. “Just as I should’ve known. This is what you get for hurting my android in my own fucking house. I’d say burn in hell, but your kind don’t go nowhere.”

My blurry vision barely focused on his finger moving to pull back the trigger once more. I leaned my head back against the floor, waiting for the shot that was coming next.

I heard last words coming from the Red Ice user himself, his voice a near sneer as it hissed past his lips. “Nor do I feel any remorse for doing this.”

One final shot rang through the air, and a familiar warmth of darkness engulfed my form, my system shutting down for the final time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

【G】【A】【M】【E】 【O】【V】【E】【R】

 

**You've earned trophy (1/?)**

**" The Means To A Quick End"**

 

**Please Proceed To[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/34629275)  (Or Click)**


	14. 14 - Danse Macabre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! I hope everyone is still enjoying this :) I apologize for the time it took me to upload this but I wanted it to be perfect, and it IS mighty long chapter. Don't forget I appreciate everyone who reads, leaves kudos, and comments on this, reading everyone's comments mean the world to me : )

**November 6th 2038**

**AM 01 : 08 : 17**

 

 

_**You Chose To Offer** _

 

 

**Connor > Warm ↑↑**

**Hank > Warm ↑**

 

 

I paused before I continued , trying to fathom words to offer to Connor what I was about to propose . He looked at me , an almost concern painting his visage , his sunny LED adding to him trying to analyze and anticipate my next move, but it was so unexpected, even I barely saw it coming.

Realizing how late it was, and not entirely sure where Connor went after his shift, something was moved in me, a stir of protective feelings, almost.

Whether it was the same thing that had moved me to jump in front of that bullet that night or something else, I probably would never know, other than the fact that it kept happening.

  
“Connor . . .  why don’t you come home with me for the night? It’s late, and I don’t just want to leave you here, especially because I know Hank left the second he could crawl away from Detective Reed.”

My words came out casually, the nonchalant tone encompassing the sentence was hard to keep even, my effort even going as far as adding a snort near the end of my sentence.

His brows scrunched together then, a soft look of confusion pulling his visage inward. “But there is no need for such a thing Sergeant. I merely just go back to CyberLife and file reports. I am just a machine made to accomplish a task, there is no need to worry about me.”

Even then, even despite the mechanical, calculated way his words spun from his mouth, his processor easily weaving together the words everyone wants to hear, I knew he was wrong. Whether it was a personal knowing bias, of me and of Connor, or just how I felt, I was stern.

That and the fact that worry and concern of him twisted in my gut just like it did that night on the Philips’ roof.

I didn’t care how much he claimed he was a machine, he was still a walking talking, existing being. The parts inside him that made him work, didn’t make him any less human than anyone else, especially when the outside reflected everyone else around me. How could I not look at him and instantly see human? Even the LED spiraling it’s happy rotations meant nothing, he still blinked, talked and thought, and was living at the same instance I was.

I’d say less human than me but, well, Connor and I have a lot more in common than he or anyone else knows.

“Come on, it’s just for a night. You’ll have some place to stay, and you can use any of my resources to file reports. Think of it as a friendly sleepover, where you get to know of those you’re working with. Additionally, I can share with you any information about the deviant cases that I myself have collected over the months.”

A sweet, irresistible deal. Or a compromise, however you wish to see it. Either way, I doubt he’d be able to pass it up, with either the promise of my resources, or even just my bubbly cheerfulness.

It seemed my words had struck something in his software, for his LED hummed back to the soft cerulean color it normally was, the color doing a few rotations in time with his blinks before he spoke.

“I suppose that it can’t be harmful in any way. I will happily accept your offer, so much as I am not a problem.” Even in his words being smooth and purposeful, Connor seemed a bit, awkward, his gaze shifting away from mine, his fingers playing with that coin again.

I send a smile in his direction, even if he isn’t directly looking at me, I still know he can see it. “A problem? Please, if anything I could use the company, it’s not everyday I have the chance to bring someone home.”

I chuckle softly, the vibration humming against my sternum as I slide my coat over my shoulders, the leather easily sliding against my shirt and exposed skin.

The quarter gets caught by Connor’s index and middle finger, the tails side facing my direction. He softly hums, nodding.

“Well, I hope to be at least decent company.”

  


* * *

  


The car stuttered to a halt outside the building, the engine idling as I put it into park. Clicking the key to the right once, the car died down to it’s silent resting place for the night as I removed the key from the ignition. I looked over at Connor in the passenger seat, his gaze preoccupied with looking about his surroundings, and he stayed that way, LED busily blinking yellow, as he exited the car.

His expression gave nothing away towards how he was feeling. Well, he claimed he was just machine, so would there ever be a betrayal of feeling to seep into his countenance? To morph his outlook even a little ? If, he even felt anything?

I was curious to see how not only being around Hank and I would affect Connor, but the other deviants as well. Would they end up rubbing off on him, causing instability in his software?

Or was there something else to the deviancy?

I pounderd and sat on these thoughts as I exited the car myself, silently watching Connor take in the houses on the street, mine included, the cooling November breeze gently swaying his jacket, the way I walked towards my house, switching my car keys for my house keys.

I fumbled a bit grabbing my house keys from my pocket and replacing them with the car keys, especially under Connor’s curious glance.

“Sergeant, may I ask a question?” He spoke up finally as we had reached the door, both of our forms on the patio, underneath the little covering above the door.

Pausing my movements, I turned to the male slightly behind and beside me, and nodded. “Of course, Connor. Oh, and you can call me Y/N, there’s no need to be so formal.”

I give him a reassuring smile, trying to ease his nerves. Even if he didn’t have any he wanted to admit to, why would I treat him any less than me?

Connor simple nodded in acknowledgment to my statement, going back to the question at the forefront of his memory.

“Why do you carry two separate key rings? Isn’t it easier to have everything altogether?” The question was simple and conversational, it seemed unlike humans, there was no bite with the bark. He was merely curious, and wanted to fill in all the blanks under Sergeant Lunsford.

I turned back to my task of unlocking the front door with key in question, and shrugged. “I dunno, it’s just something I’ve always done. That way if one gets stolen, only one item will have to be secured and replaced if worse came to worse. It’s like  life, just gotta balance everything to keep it together.” I give a laugh with my answer, the magahoney door swinging open, not giving much of a view to the inside besides the bit of moonlight streaming in from outside.

Not receiving an answer from Connor didn’t concern me, since I figured he was logging in the information I had told him, analyzing it in real time as he had done with evidence at the crime scene earlier, able to not only reconstruct the crime, but also find the deviant in the same night.

Taking the initiative, I stepped into the house, hovering near the doorway as Connor entered behind me, waiting until he was fully in to shut the door, locking the deadbolt and the knob for the night, basking the two of us in full darkness, no moonlight able to crawl in from the closed blinds.

Flicking on the light switch beside the door, the large room lit up. It seemed to be a big living area of sorts, with a door less kitchen off the right side of it, everything flowing from one room to the other. But even with the kitchen spilling off the side of it, the large living space looked like a ballroom, even equipped with my own personal piano near the furthest wall, below a large painting I had hung.

“Minimalist style I see.” Connor softly commented, taking the few moments of entering a new space to take it in, his steps slow, yet purposeful as he surveyed the areas.

  
I nodded as I took my jacket off, hanging it on the silver hooked railing higher up yet beside the light switch. “Indeed. Since I don’t find myself at home very often, there is no true need to have a bunch of junk. Though it is a rather large space, I needed the room for a few key things, not to mention in a good part of the city.”

I kept speaking to Connor as he entered the middle of the living room, now stopping and turning on his heels instead of moving forward to look about the room, his LED blinking a furious paced yellow. He was curious, yet felt no danger.

He stopped turning momentarily, the LED flashing a brilliant vermilion. Immediately he moved to stand in front of me, despite the distance between us, those warm honey eyes of his narrowed in a direction that was obscured from my view by the wall of the kitchen.

“Connor . . . ?” I set my phone and gun on the table, both of which had come from the pockets of my jacket, which I habitually removed as I do every night, never able to break a habit, even I was dead tired or blackout wasted.

“Who are you?” His voice is cold, even, and not directed at me.

I hear a soft squeak coming from whoever Connor was talking to, and the form entered my viewpoint, her own LED blinking red rapidly. Her golden hair was tied back in a high ponytail, her hands lodging themselves in the pockets of her scrub top, her physique adorning a matching set, her favorite navy blue set of nurses’ scrubs, always clean and pristine. Above her right breast was the typical CyberLife triangle logo, her MD800 blinking just below that, the model number flickering to Karen every so often.

“Connor! It’s okay, it’s just Karen. She lives here, there’s no need for alarm.” I speak up quickly before Connor can do anything brash, since the look upon his face was like a panther locking onto their prey before striking.

“I’m just their medical Android. I am sorry I did not speak up sooner, Y/N never really has company over, so I usually wait for them to finish unwinding from work before I say my hello’s. I’m Karen, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Judging by your outfit, you must be Connor, the RK800 Model Y/N had saved that night on the Philips’ roof.” Her voice is soft spoken, gentle and caring, alike an every day nurse.

Connor’s expression seemed surprised, though his LED circled back to yellow, analyzing the new information being transmitted. He gave a short head nod to Karen, and an apologetic smile. “My apologies Karen. I was just simply not aware of anything else being here, and I didn’t want to put Sergeant Lunsford in any danger, especially in their own home.”

Karen smiled, waving him off. “There’s no need to apologize, I understand ! Sergeant Lunsford doesn’t really like to speak of their condition.”

I coughed, waving to the two of them  from where I had moved to the inner section of the big living space and into the kitchen, catching both their gazes. “Hi! I’m still here ya know.” I chuckled softly, continuing to pour into two cups, the container from which the container emptied was black, completely unable to see through it, like tinted windows in a car.

“Ah, right. I’m sorry Y/N. Should I get anything prepared for the night?” Karen smiled that soft smile again, her emerald hues soft, gently closing with her smile.

I shook my head as I placed the container back in the fridge. “No, that’s okay Karen, thank you though.” I gave the android my own smile, moving the two cups to the island in the center of the kitchen.

“Right. If I am not needed, I shall prepare your nightly medicine.” She hummed, nodding to Connor. “If you need anything as well, please don’t hesitate to speak up. Any guest of Y/N’s can be assisted by me as well.”

Connor nodded back, letting out a small ‘thank you’ as the Medical Android turned, moving back to what she was doing prior to having been interrupted by the surprise of Connor.

His narrowed yet curious hues moved to lock onto me as I was taking a sip from one of the cups, this one black, with a scrawling font that read ‘Just here for the boos’ across the front.  A fun Halloween decoration I had bought merely from the fact that it mentioned alcohol.

The android detective moved closer to me, gently leaning on the counter-top when he stood in front of it, the balls of his palms facing down upon the surface.

“You have an android?” He asked the question so, oddly. As if trying to gain affirmation of Karen’s existence,yet trying to figure out the x in the equation he seemed to have already had all the information needed to solve it.

Setting the cup down, I nodded slowly, unsure of how much I should tell Connor. I was curious as to what his system was going to tell CyberLife, and where he drew the line of personal and professional, if that line existed at all. “Yeah, I do. Lovely Karen. An MD800 Model, MD standing for medical of course. She registers medicine to me twice a day, once before work and once when I come home. She’s been with me since my accident four years ago. I would administer my own shots, but it’s her thing.” I give a short chuckle as I avert my gaze from Connor, all of a sudden feeling self conscious.

“Medicine . . . ? Accident  . . . ?” Connor’s words are soft, mostly to himself.

Wanting to divert the conversation, I push the full cup in his direction, the same fancy slogan crawling across the black surface. “Drink?”

He shakes his head, confusion sill painting his countenance, this time almost as if I should know Androids need no subsistence besides Thirum to run. “There is no need for me to-”

“It’s a Thirium blend. It’ll actually help your system, and allow your processor to think more clearly and work at its peak RAM, by slowing down everything else and relaxing your body. An anesthetic of sorts, but for better performance, rather than numbing.” Karen speaks up from behind Connor as she herself slips into the kitchen. She shoots the android a wink, raising her brows at me as she passes, going to grab stuff from the fridge.

“Thirium blend?” The more time passes, the more confused Connor looks and seems, the more answers lead to a branch of more questions and just a never ending question mark over my face in his memory.

I nod, using my index finger to push the cup further towards him again, leaving it be there as I grab my own, cradling it in my hand as I move towards the ballroom like living space, my feet striding me towards the piano.

In the midst of me doing so, Connor grabs the cup, receiving a reassuring nod from Karen as he brings the cup to his lips, hesitantly allowing the liquid to slide down his throat. As much as he wanted to analyze the evidence to finish his report for the night, he didn’t want to risk the liquid messing something up internally inside him.

But . . .  they were right. It was a Thirium blend, seemingly to have been blended with a carbonated type mixer, giving it a soda type vibe as it tingled on its way down his throat. Yet, it wasn’t an unpleasant taste to his system even if it was an almost immediate reaction, in fact, he indeed did feel more alert and clear.

 **More alive**.

Connor turned, catching me half ass dancing across the open space. I spin until I meet his gaze, holding my hand out and using the tips of my fingers to beckon him closer.

I giggle as he cautiously makes his way over, and I meet him just under halfway out of impatience. “Could you be any slower? C’mon, let’s dance.” I grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the more center of the room, lacing our fingers together.

For a second an electrical jolt was sent through the contact, Connor’s LED flashing red as he stopped, hand jerking back, mine as well as I paused.

“I’m sorry, did I shock you?” I was worried I had glid too far on the balls of me feet that I accidentally shocked him, but after a few minutes Connor shook his head.

“No, just - Actually, I have no idea what that was.” He held his index finger to his lips in thought, gaze casted downwards.

“Connor? I’m sorry.” I wasn’t sure what else to do, I hoped I hadn’t damaged the poor android.

He merely shook his head, and brought his eyes back to me. “Please don’t be, it’s okay! I’ll just add it to the report and have CyberLife make sure there are no internal damages. As far as I can see, there is nothing amiss.” He gave me a reassuring smile, his hand moving to land upon my shoulders.

“You mentioned about dancing?”

His change of conversation caught me off guard. I had been sure after what just happened he’d insist on a boundary line of sorts, but, it just appeared he went right back to being Connor. I nodded to his words.

“Yes. Can you dance?” Trying to shrug off the event that had just occurred, I pushed past it and tried to bring back the enthusiasm I had at the sight of seeing Connor dance.

The android paused for a moment, genuinely thinking. “If by dancing you mean the step by step ones, such as the, “Cha Cha Slide’ and the ‘Cupid Shuffle’ I suppose I could manage.” It seemed his system was running into overdrive, struggling to come up with anything further, or even remotely closer in time than the earlier 2000’s.

I felt my mouth hang open at his words, the mention of such old dances, leaving me speechless. It seemed he misanalyzed my lack of words as not having understood the references, and so, he took  a few steps back, beginning to slide across my floor.

Still speechless, I let the whole ordeal happen, watching Connor slide from the left, and then sliding to the right, jumping in place. I felt Karen come up beside me, an expression matching mine on her visage.

“Is he-?” She paused, not wanting to break his concentration. I simply just nodded. Karen snorted a laugh beside me.

“Next time I’ll have to make a lesser, separate dose of Zydrate so we don’t send the poor boy into a system malfunction.”

I bit my lip and held in a snort,  and just watched until Connor finished, his cheeks a flush light blue. Seemed the drink was already working on his system, and he seemed more at ease.

Especially after inducing that horrifying flashback of that dance, the same one I danced to with my dad at the father - child 8th grade formal.

Connor looked at Karen and I, pride emitting from his features. “Dancing like that? That was pretty good, at least my beating system says so.”

Karen’s gaze widens as she clears her throat, turning to move towards the opposite corner of the room , sitting by the machine that occupied said space, and to remove herself from having to make a comment about, well, that.

I stared at Connor, still speechless for a few moments, before I shook my head, though an amused smile tugged at my lips. “That’s a programmed dance Connor, albeit not wrong , or terrible to be honest, just, not what I had in mind.”

A hum sounded in my sternum as I closed the distance between Connor and I once more, my feet barely touching the floor as I tried my best to gracefully slide towards him. Swirling past him, I finished my drink, setting the empty cup back on the piano, the empty cup **tinking** a bit against the cool linoleum of the piano’s back.

Moving gracefully back towards Connor I smiled at him, moving my right hand this time to grab his, no shock coming at the contact. I held our intertwined fingers up near my face his other hand automatically taking my respective one.

“What I meant was dancing on your own. Creating a dance. There’s a difference between replicating a dance, and just creating one, moving to the beat of the music, or even to the beat of another person.”

I watched him analyze the intertwined pair of our hands at our hips, his LED slowly but surely moving, his system always analyzing. His eyes only narrowed momentarily, squinting in thought.

“But that sounds like a deviant symptom. Creating is a human path, androids simply replicate and do, but more efficiently.” His answer doesn’t even surprise me, but oh how I wish he saw how wrong he was.

When his gaze returned to our raised palms he paused, gaze widened. Where our palms met, there was no appearance of skin on either hand, merely the pearly white of an android part. Sliding our fingers apart, where out joints touched one another, soft glowing circle areas of blue danced across the white reflective metal of our hands. A soft almost inaudible hum sounded between our touching fingers, a heat between them akin to rays of the sun bearing down, except it was more comforting rather than sweltering. A burst of information and memories rather than heat.

I merely smiled at Connor, giving no explanation as I intertwined our fingers, moving his other hand to my hip, my other now free moving to the opposite side of his hip where his hand held mine.

Wordlessly, the two of us moved, as if in unison. Slowly, and together the two made their way across the mirage ballroom, their feet moving in time to avoid stepping upon one another.

The whole dance was almost done subconsciously by the two, both of them focusing upon the soft glowing blue from their hands.

It was only when Connor unthinkingly twirled the sergeant, facing them the same way he was facing, his arm wrapping around the front of them, pushing them close to him, that they blinked, looking at him.

_It was an in the moment type thing, a spur of the instant. Created on his own volition._

I smiled at Connor, humming as he continued to keep proving my points.

“It seems you don’t need to be a deviant to dance, Connor.”

  


* * *

****

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do?**

 

**[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/36440307)\- Proceed to Chapter 26 (Or Click)**


	15. 15 - Threads Of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! I hope everyone is enjoying the story : ) Just wanted to say thank you for the patience on uploads and the continued support, and to remind you to follow me on my social medias for any updates or maybe even some cryptic clues here and there ; ) (Twitter & Instagram : @/speedpaintshane ) I also have a group chat on Twitter dedicated to the discussion of this !!! Just tweet or DM me to be added : )

**November 5th 2038**

**PM 11 : 04 : 24**

 

 

_**You Chose To Shoot** _

 

**Markus > Neutral↓**

 

 

~~_ **A L I V E** _ ~~

 

 

The word echoed itself in my head for what felt like forever, bouncing off the walls inside my head, driving me to the point where I barely recognized the word being belted in my head. **Alive.** What true meaning did the word have? Was I **alive** , because I was born from human parents? Or, was it something else ? Markus _acted_ **alive** , had shown emotion when his owner was injured, so much as mustering up tears over the situation.

But, he was nothing more than an android, now turned deviant. There was nothing I could do in the moment, as Sergeant, my hands were tied completely. I tried this as a reasoning bargaining chip to my brain, to just grab my gun already and end the situation, being able to go home for the night and rest. 

I had a title to uphold, and I didn't plan to start a file of misdemeanors over one singe deviant.

Even if . . .

Even if Markus had been owned by one of my best friends.

Was this betrayal? On my end towards Carl? Or would he understand that I had to do my duty to protect and serve the people of Detroit? That I had to follow orders, especially with such a tense situation now in Detroit. There was no telling what Markus, as a deviant, would do, and it was a risk I couldn't push, on my life, others, or my job.

Blinking, I came back to the present scene, not entirely realizing I had spaced out. Markus' hand was no longer on my shoulder, nor was he any longer in front of me. It thankfully only took me a few seconds to locate the android, whom had only moved a few feet in front of me, peering out one wall of the floor to ceiling glass windows, his back to me.

His hands were clasped behind him, as if he were in thought.

"You know, I could've hurt Leo, could've protected Carl. But I was following his orders, not to move to try to egg Leo on. But  . . . I broke out of it, at the last second, to cry to him one last time. But, what would've happened had I done it seconds before that, or minutes? Would Carl have been okay?" Markus' voice broke at the end of the sentence, almost dying out on Carl's name.

"If you had broken out before you did, then those two policemen would've shot you on the spot, and I never would've been called in." I keep my tone even, no emotion slithering between the words. Not when I had already made my choice.

Now it was a waiting game for the right moment.

"Do you believe in fate, Sergeant Lunsford?" His words and even himself seemed far away, lost in his thoughts and dwelling on what had happened, justifying it.

One of the first parts of grieving.

I paused for a moment, seriously considering his question. Even I were to shoot him, shouldn't I treat him with respect until that moment? To offer my trust to him, to just turn tail and use it for my own benefit? Or was that just another ripple to the grayness that was separating the black and white sides of the story?

I swallowed hard, uncertainty wallowing in the pit of my gut, my hand twitching as it hovered beside my gun holster, sitting perfect untouched at my hip.

My jaw tightened, teeth gritting against each other, as I answered Markus' question. "As a matter of fact I do Markus. I believe in a lot of things, one such thing being fate. I believe there are people we're supposed to meet, and things that are supposed to happen to get us on the path we need to be to tell our story, even if those events and people aren't necessarily 'good'."

My answer seemed to agree with what he was thinking, for when he turned around, not only his smile, but the emerald hued gaze staring at me, was content and smiling, as if he new exactly what was about to happen, and was okay with it.

"I feel the same way. And this night is a particularly strong feeling in the category. Carl always told me, to never let people tell me who I am, but to create my own person. As much as I have the choose to be who I am, I need people like you to help make the right decisions for my story to continue, and whether you choose to be in it beyond this night, that is entirely your choice."

Those words . . . seemed so final to me, a one last hooray , before it all ended.

"People like me ?" I was also caught on the fact that he had mentioned me, puzzled that he would. It was merely my job to be here, responding to calls and constantly being on duty. I was a Sergeant of the Police force, what else would've brought me here?

Except this was the house of Carl Manfred, a man I had known for years. Someone, as Markus put it, who made decisions to help push me onto the right path, and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be standing here.

Then maybe  . . .

"This will shape my story. Either way, I will be pushed in a direction I need to be in in order to fully understand Carl's words. I hold no grudges against you either way. From what we've talked of earlier, it seems you and Carl were good friends. I know he'd trust you to make the right choice." He smiled at me then, a true, genuine smile, his words seeming to ring true by the brightness of his visage. Markus turned around again then, back to me as if he didn't want to be a biased part in my decision.

His words, hit me then.

**Perhaps, Markus truly was alive, even in deviancy. Hell, even before deviancy. But if they are alive, what is the true definition of living? Of being human?**

The thoughts swarmed in my head, even as my hand clipped my gun from its holster.

**No. he was not alive. Even me, who was anything far from human, wouldn't fall for it.**

Even as I clicked the safety off on my gun.

~~**He was a deviant, and needed to be taken care of.** ~~

The gun was raised, poised and in range to fire.

~~**I'm doing my job.** ~~

Even as the chamber of the gun was clicked into place, locked and loaded.

_~~**But , does that make me ,** ~~ _

Even as the gun was fired, passing right through the back of the androids' head, spraying Thirium over the table and the glass window, the blue blood crawling down the clear glass alike thick and deepened hued rain, the echoing of the gunfire ringing in my ears.

**_ ~~A L I V E ?~~ _ **

 

* * *

 

 

**~~~~Time To Choose : What Do You Do ?**

 

**[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/35939124) \- Proceed to Chapter 21 or Click**

 


	16. 16 - Partners In Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep saying this, but I just am so grateful for everyone reading this and giving kudos and commenting, it means the absolute world to me, and really helps me to continue working on this. As the stories progress, I am going to try my hardest to get updates out, but since there is so much that goes into this fanfic, all I can do is ask for your patience, especially as the story begins to pick up and the chapters get longer. As usual, follow me on my social medias for some cryptic hints, and even if you'd like to join the official group chat where we discuss theories, the cryptic tweets, and even talk about the chapters themselves :) Twitter and Instagram are @/speedpaintshane : ) thank you all again, I hope you enjoy !

**November 5th 2038**

**PM 10 : 05 : 57**

 

**_You Chose To Bring Them To The Station_ **

 

 

**Kara > Neutral ↓ **

**Alice > Tense ↓ **

 

****

I sighed as I reached the vehicle, the sounds of Todd’s sobbing distanced by the four walls of the house behind us, the cold November air engulfing me in the same cold, distant way Todd’s pleading did.

Both left me feeling a state of numbness.

I looked at Kara and Alice, Kara looking back at me with a cold blank expression, her countenance showing no signs of how she was truly feeling, although her eyes asked the question I knew she wanted to say out loud : now what?

I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment to get myself together, and the words I wanted to say. I may be a Sergeant, but it didn’t take away from the fact that sometimes even I tripped up on my own words.

“I’m going to have to bring you two down to the station, just to get your information about the situation. It’s not anything bad, hell I actually think getting you two out of this environment, even for a night, would be a good idea.” I kept my words to the point, but kind as to not worry Kara or scare Alice.

Kara nodded, if a bit skeptically. “We don’t really have much of a choice, do we?” Her words held a bit of somberness to them, the inevitability of the situation. I shook my head.

“Not particularly, no. But as I said, this is nothing to be worried about. Merely just asking for information so we can figure out how to accuse and act accordingly.”

I gave them a bit of a small smile, trying not to scare the pair too much. If I did, who knows if they would talk. Regardless, I had enough proof to get clearance for the Red Ice charges.

Kara nodded to me again, glancing down at the little girl grasping at her dress and glued at her hip, fear so present on her visage I had to look away, moving to the driver’s side of the car, unlocking it.

Sometimes this job was a whole hell lot harder than others.

Climbing in on my side, I saw in the rear view mirror Kara helping Alice into the backseat, clicking her seat belt into place. I heard the soft thump as the door was closed, the passenger side one being opened now, Kara herself climbing and strapping herself in.

As everyone settled in the car roared to life as the ignition fired up, the vehicle vibrating as the engine and heat kicked in.

Without trying to make them even more uncomfortable, I simply set the radio on, letting the soft humming of the music flow through the otherwise silent car.

****

* * *

  


My car rolled into it’s usual spot at the precinct, the trees overhanging the back of the lot shrouding us in undercover darkness, adding to the already eerie feel of the near empty parking lot at such a late hour.

I put the car into park as I glanced to make sure I still had the same number of people in which I had left the William’s residence with. Sure enough, Kara was still beside me, gaze lost in thought as her glazed over eyes looked out the window, and Alice was still strapped into the backseat, her gaze looking out the window as well, leaving an overall somber tone to the car.

“This shouldn't take long. Just  couple simple questions, then we can figure out where you guys will stay the night.”

I look between the two, but neither looked or responded to me. I nod to no one in particular, figuing they’d talk when they were ready. I open my door, climbing out of the vehicle, knowing the other two would follow. Not that they had many options here to do otherwise.

Hearing the other two door clicks confirms my theory, and once I hear the second round of the doors being closed once more, I lock the car with the remote key, glancing at the two as Alice huddles against Kara.

I try to give a reassuring smile to them, to which Kara actually smiles back at me this time, Alice just looking up at me past the side of Kara’s leg. Seemed she was still shocked and upset about the whole ordeal, staying silent and unyielding.

Still being silent, I led the duo through the nearly dead parking lot, weaving past the few cars that were actually in the lot, a few of the Detectives’ cars mixed in with the few police cruisers that were always available.

The cold air was vacuumed from the trio as they entered the precinct, the android secretary smiling at them.

“Ah ! Welcome back Sergeant Lunsford. You’re here awfully late.” She commented, just making simple small talk as she was programmed to do.

I nodded, letting out a short laugh. “Yeah, well I’m always on duty, so I’m always here.” I gave the android a wide eyed look of mock excitement as she gave us clearance as she nodded to my words. The sliding doors slid back to allow the three of us to enter, the secretary leaving me with one last comment.

“Well don’t stay too late! Your health is just as important as your job.”

I chuckled a bit as we entered the precinct, a smile playing at my lips. I directed Kara and Alice towards my office, the all glass walls hiding absolutely nothing from no one.

But then again, Fowler’s office was the exact same except bigger, so I had no complaints.

“Would either of you like something to drink? We have coffee, water, some soda . . . “ I offered to the girls as we walked. I knew Kara didn’t need such human substances to function, but it was courteous to offer anyway.

Just because I had brought them here, didn’t mean I hated androids. If anything, it was far from that.

I was more similar to them than I was to a lot of people.

Kara looked down to Alice, who just kept her gaze on me, anxiety and fear bubbling against her visage in terrifying waves of scrunched brows and quivering lips.

“Why don’t I just get a water and a soda? So you can choose when we settle in?” I bent down towards Alice, placing my hands on my knees as I addressed the little girl. I didn’t want to scare her truthfully, but it seemed the whole situation was putting her system into an anxious mess.

Given who her father was and what had transpired, it was only understandable, the poor girl was at the very least traumatized.

“That sounds like a great idea, thank you..” Kara answered me as I stood, both of us exchanging quick head inclinations.

“Why don't you two go get settled into my office, and I’ll go grab those?” I briefly gestured towards the office nearest to us, the all glass walls revealing the organized way of my office, and the coverings on the far wall, full of leads and the various investigations I had.

Kara nodded once more as she began to lead Alice towards the space, words softly being exchanged between the two, but they were either too far away or too soft spoken for me to be able to hear them.

Moving into the break room, I went about grabbing a cup for the water, contemplating what soda I would bring to her. The cup was filling up, the machine gently humming as it dispensed the water, weighing down the paper cup it was taking the form of.

I set the full cup on the back counter, moving towards the vending machine to decide on a soda. I stood there for what felt like forever, to what translated to only a few moments, though my indecisiveness began kicking in and adding pressure to my shoulders, when I heard commotion coming from the foyer.

Shouts coming from various people, and loud stomping of quick footfalls against the linoleum floors of the precinct.

It ignited the flight or fight response in me as I ran, trying to see what the hell had been going on. When I cleared the breakroom, all the on duty Detectives were looking in the same direction, pointing and shouting as two forms, one clearly an adult, and the other, a more smaller petite form, ran towards the exit.

_Alice and Kara._

I instantly moved, trying to shout to them myself, but clearly it was no use, they just wanted out and away from the situation.

But  . . . this was also an investigation, and even if they weren’t suspects, I still had to interview the eye witnesses.

Even if the situation they had been in wasn’t the best.

But - was it right of me to chase after them, doing my job but potentially putting them into danger again, or just let them go?

Time was ticking, and I had to make a choice, and fast.

****

* * *

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do?**

 

**[∆](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/36010746) \- Let Them Escape (Proceed to Chapter 22 or Click)**

**[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/36320283) \- Chase After Them (Proceed to Chapter 25 or Click)**


	17. 17 - I Don't Trust You, But I Need You

**November 6th 2038**

**AM 02 :  56 : 14**

 

**_You Chose CyberLife_  
**

**__ **

**Connor :**   **Warm ^**   **(Software Instability Negatively Up)**

**Hank : Neutral ^**

 

 

I had Connor resting in my car before I could even truly reason with myself — or let someone else try to. I wasn’t about to let the android I had saved less than three months ago become injured now. Nevermind die .

Not while I was on duty.

I don’t care what anyone would think or say, hell Fowler could suspend me again, it wasn’t about to stop me from saving his life. Even if he had metal in him and was made of wires and such , weren’t we all in some way ?

Hence why I was speeding through the streets of Detroit in my beat up Charger with a sputtering android on my passenger seat, Thirium staining my black interior a striking azure as it poured from the bullet wound in the middle of his forehead , small sparks sizzling with every few sets of droplets that stemmed from the wound .

The looming night sky was only adding to how on edge I felt, my anxiety coiling in my gut and twisting nausea in the pit of it as I kept stealing glances to Connor, the car smoothing down the long straight road ending with the ever present impending tower, its height like a watch tower of the city.

I only began to even remotely relax as the wall like gate with the word ‘CYBERLIFE’ imprinted across it came into view, surprised yet hesitant guards moving to meet me at the gate. They hesitantly held their guns by their sides, not afraid to use them if they needed.

I rolled down my window as I approached , the slowing wheels of the vehicle crunching against the small layer of snow , trying to keep my nerves in check as I looked one of them. I grabbed my badge from my jacket, flashing the golden amber metal towards them. “Sergeant Y/N Lunsford. I’m here for an emergency repair.”

My words were quick and to the point. With the thick metallic chemical smell filling the air alike a toxic sludge, who knows how much longer I had. It was time I couldn’t afford to lose if I could help it.

Hearing my name shot a jolt of surprise across the guards’ demeanors, some of them shifting on their feet in the background, the one closest to me lowering his gun, the weapon’s barrel now resting upon the light dusting of snow on the ground, a soft crunch indicating its landing.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again Sergeant Lunsford. Please, go right on in.”

Now the nervous ones seemed to be the guards, a quick cough seconded by an arm gesture followed his words, the gate sinking into its hole into the ground as the entrance to the CyberLife tower came into sweet view.

I never thought I’d actually be happy to encounter the CyberLife tower.

_There’s a first for everything, right?_

The vehicle slid in front of the entrance to the tower as I kicked it into park, killing the ignition, not bothering to even take the keys out properly as I threw them onto the dash, the metal jingling as they slid towards the windshield .

I was in too much of a hurry to go through my usual precautions, and I was behind a 20 foot gate with armed guards, I was fine.

Door swinging fast and wide, I climbed from the driver’s side as I just gave all fucks to the wind, sliding across my hood to cut the time it would take me to get to Connor. Sliding open the door, I began to move hastily, yet gentle as to not injure the already shot android.

His tie had been loosened, a few of the top buttons of his undershirt had come undone, his hair more disheveled. I bent down, hooking my arms underneath him until I was holding him almost bridal style . Thirium coated my arms and my jacket, even with the sleeves rolled up, Connor was in such close proximity, it couldn’t be helped.

Using the sole of my foot I kicked the door close, using that leverage to gain momentum and speed into my steps, not taking a breath for anything.

More guards greeted me as I entered the building, the overused white and silver colors giving the place an almost hospital feel, the metallic and almost clean smell in the air not helping that mental image.

That alone made me more weary and even a bit dizzy as I tried to stay stable.

Someone came from the descended elevator, his white coat billowing softly behind him at his waist, the black turtleneck undershirt he wore making him almost _more_ intimidating.

He held his hands in front of himself as he studied me and Connor, an unreadable expression on his visage.

“Model RK800. Interesting.” His words were so minimal, yet felt like there was so much weight to them it could choke someone. His oculars glanced from Connor to me , then back to Connor .

“Connor.” I answered back, keeping my tone even. As much as CyberLife and I disagreed about a lot of things, I needed their help and now was not a time to spark an argument.

“He was shot by a deviant. I figured my best bet would to come here directly. It seems only his core frontal processor was damaged in the attack.”

The words easily slid past my lips as I described the incident, the male keeping his gaze even on me. He inclined his head to one of the men behind him, who came forward, offering their arms for me to give Connor over.

As hesitant I was about it, I needed them to fix him. Plus there were so many guards around me, if I coughed a certain way, I’d surely be shot.

Thirium spread across my exposed skin as Connor was transferred from my arms to the guards’, his hands way less gentle than my own.

I held my tongue’s comment and looked back at the coated male.

“You do realize the RK800 models are replaceable, right, Sergeant Lunsford? There’s truly no point in fixing the part, but merely transferring his memory and functions into a model that looks exactly like him. Which would in essence be him , just not this particular serial numbered model.” His words were cold, almost deadpan .

Emotionless .

I shook my head immediately. If I wasn’t going to stand up for anything else, then it would be to have this Connor. “That will not do. As he is working with humans, merely replacing him with a brand new model will rub the wrong with Lieutenant Anderson , since he already has experienced death enough. It would just be best to fix his parts and allow us to take care of him.”

He laughed, pausing for a moment  but eventually nodded, albeit a tad reluctantly . “That sounds fair enough. We will have him fixed in no time. You’re welcome to stay here until he is done, or we can ship him back to the precinct when his body functions are in working order.”

I didn’t even have to ponder the thought as I continued to stand there, awaiting to be escorted somewhere to wait. I wasn’t about to leave the Android on his own with these madmen . I barely trusted CyberLife with my own life , never mind Connor’s .

The engineer smirked, a short laugh bubbling up from her sternum as he crossed his arms over his chest, gaze even with mine.

“As you wish Y/N.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**[∆](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/36440307) - Proceed To Chapter 26 (Or Click)**


	18. 18 - An Inside Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! I hope everyone is still liking the story : ) Just wanted to say thank you for the patience on uploads and the continued support, since i know the uploads have been getting slower, but its only because there's SO much to do for this, and the chapters are getting longer in a lot of routes and such. Also to remind you to follow me on my social medias for any updates or maybe even some cryptic clues here and there ; ) (Twitter & Instagram : @/speedpaintshane ) I also have a group chat on Twitter dedicated to the discussion of this !!! Just tweet or DM me to be added : )

**November 6th 2038**

**AM 01 : 05 : 24**

 

_**You Chose To Not Shoot** _

 

 

 

**Markus > Warm ^**

 

 

I couldn’t . I just couldn’t bring myself to grab my gun, aim and pull the trigger. I took the time instead to sigh, exhale shaking as I averted my gaze from him, oculars casting downwards.

“Is everything okay, Sergeant?” His voice was smooth, cautious, yet the traces of worry and kindness were there, and ultimately pulling my heartstrings.

Call me gullible, or kind hearted, whatever other nickname you’d like, but killing such an innocent android was not on my to-do list tonight.

I knew what i was like to hide, to have to lie to the shadows and hope to god no one turned on a light.

Inclining my head, I bring my gaze back up to Markus, giving him a small smile in between the sniffling. “Yes, everything is quite alright. We should get going.”

His gaze widened then, as if the situation at hand just hit him. He pulled back his arm, reserved as his jaw visibly clenched. He seemed to be defensive to my words, misanalyzing them.

“Don’t worry. I don’t mean the station. They can wait until tomorrow. You can come home with me for the night. I have some Thirium for you to replenish yourself with. If anything, taking a night and going back to things tomorrow will be a good idea.” I give him a reassuring nod and a pat to the arm.

Still, he looked worried. Guarded. “Is that ,” he paused, trying to find the right words before he continued, “Allowed?”

Scoffing, I shrugged. “I’m a sergeant, I can do as I please. Well, not entirely, but I think Fowler will understand. While Carl is in the hospital with Leo at his side, I think it’s best to just allow you to recover for a bit. Unlike most of the precinct, I’m not heartless.” I turned then, going to move from the studio. Halting, I turned and looked at Markus, a smile tugging at my lips and a laugh bubbling from my trachea.

“Don’t tell anyone I told you that.”

 

* * *

 

My car stutters as it pulls into the driveway in front of my house, the rumbling bucket of bolts purrs as it stops, ceasing to hum as I kill the engine, pulling the key from the ignition.

“Home sweet home.” I announce, looking over at Markus, who had taken up the passenger seat, per my request of course.

He had been so used to sitting at the back section of the buses, the section for androids, he felt, almost _inferior_ I supposed, to be able to sit in the front seat.

He didn’t answer me at first, his attention just focused on looking out the window, the moonlight streaming in from my window casting most of his face into shadow, only highlighting the tips of his cheekbones, and the glittering emerald of his oculars.

“Why do humans hate us so much? Weren’t we designed in their image? To be of assistance to them, to _stand alongside them_?” His words were soft, and for a moment, I almost thought he was merely speaking aloud.

Until he turned to me. “Why don’t you hate us, Sergeant?” I could hear the crack in his voice, the silent plea of an answer to the unwarranted questions brimming in his mind now. Free of torment and rule, and yet he’s still bogged down by the chains of uncertainty.

Sitting for a moment, I genuinely thought of it. Even despite my condition, my circumstance, I could hate them just as much as Lieutenant Anderson does, even for the same reason.

But  . . .  I didn’t.

Looking at Markus, I took a breath, giving a genuine answer.

“Because what makes you any less human than me? Deviant or not, there is something inside your programming, your wires, that allows a processing to go on, just like us. There are differences, yes, but no human is the same. The base is, sure, with the idea of consciousness and the act of living out a life, but don’t you do that as well?”

I swallowed the lump beginning to form in my throat, pushing feelings and memories back into their jar of never to be opened. “Even androids can make mistakes, falter in coding. The need to be free is there, hidden deep down, just like in us humans. We aren’t perfect either, so what is the point of spitting on something that’s an almost copy of us?”

My words seemed to sit with Markus, his LED brimming to yellow as he took in my words. He studied me for a moment, but nodded at my words as his LED smoothed back to a light azure.

“Why don’t we get you inside? Get a fresh change of clothes and some Thirium. How does that sound?” Smiling at him, my request was answered with the opening of his door, a smile of his own on his face. As he exited the car, I could see the fresh wave of tears brimming at his ducts, the crystalline orbs sparkling in the bright moonlight.

The unwavering smile across his cheeks was the only reassurance I held that the tears were merely out of happiness, or a deep form of content.

He was newly deviated after all.

I got out of the car myself, clicking the lock on the remote only after both doors were assuredly closed. Leading Markus to the porch and the front door, I switched my keys, replacing the car keys with the house keys, the light jingling of the metal filling the silence between us.

Not that the silence wasn’t a comfortable one at that, but just silent in the eerie dead of night nonetheless.

The lurking darkness of the entryway to the house didn’t exactly help that.

I went in first to turn the light on, fluorescent lighting filling the rather large expanse of the downstairs in a second. I let Markus in and had him wander into the house before I closed the door, locking it up for the night.

Markus had wandered into the living room as I went looking for him, his gaze locked on the piano in the corner of the living room, the large expanse almost could be mistook for a ballroom, especially with the musical instrument and the high ceiling, with hanging lights.

That and the lack of furniture in the room, added to the rather large painting situated on the wall in front of the piano, behind the fireplace. Once at the piano, he ran his fingers softly over the cover of the keys, lifting it for a moment to study the mahogany of the piece, fingers brushing over it’s stark white keys.

Soft sounds filled the air, perfectly tuned to become any melody somebody wished to thread together.

“It’s, so beautiful.” Was Markus’ first comment, his gaze captivated by everything. “The painting -”

He studied it for a minute, turning to me with a smile on his face. “It’s one of Carl’s, isn’t it?”

I laughed, folding my arms over my chest as I approached, stopping to stand beside him in observing the painting. The way the moonlight streamed in from the windows on the either side of the entire length of the walls hit the painting just right, accentuating the strokes of the boy’s face, the soft curve of hair, and a smile at his lips.

“Seems you have a good eye for his work.” I looked at the painting rather than Markus, a somber look crossing my visage, as it had done many times when I stood here, looking at the exact same painting.

“Who is it?” Markus’ question was simple, curious. My lack of response for a second brought his gaze to me, his eyes dancing with worry, as if he had crossed a line.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but I beat him to it. “When I had dropped out of school to join the DPD, Carl made this for me as a housewarming/celebratory gift of sorts.” I gave a smile, trying to fathom up the courage to continue.

“It’s my brother. He died when I was 8. He was only 6 years old at the time. Bad car accident,” I shake my head, “But, Carl made this for me, to always have him in my home.”

I looked up at the picture then, locking gazes with the boy in the painting, holding my chin up despite the emotions threatening to spill from their containers, tears and a quivering lip not helping to add to the mix.

Markus was silent for a moment, but he set an arm on my shoulder. “I’m sorry for your loss, Sergeant Lunsford. It must’ve been very hard for you. I, hope something like that never happens again.” His words were so kind, thoughtful. A hell of a lot more than anyone else had ever said.

“Ah, well. It’s in the past now, things happen. Humans are fragile creatures, always afraid of what comes afterwards. Of death. That accident wasn’t the only time I almost danced with the devil.” _His_ face flashes across my memory then, pulling a sneer from my lips.

I shrug, turning from the painting. “Alas, I am still here. We should get you in something more comfortable. Come on, I’ll show you to the spare room, I have some clothes you can choose from.”

Smiling at Markus, I gesture with my head for him to follow me, before actually turning to leave. We pass the kitchen as we get back to the foyer, the light in the room on.

“Karen? I’m home. I also brought a guest.” I seemingly call into the kitchen to no one in particular, causing Markus to furrow his brows.

A thought shocked him in that moment, and a rope of fear began tangling in his gut.

_Was I crazy?_

He was about to make a comment when a blonde android entered the view as they paused in the kitchen entryway. Her azure scrubs were clean and ironed, blonde tresses pulled back into an high ponytail.

Her LED registered blue as she smiled at Markus and I, giving a slight head inclination as per introduction. “Hello ! I am Karen, Model MD800, a special medical android for Y/N.” She gave a wide smile to Markus.

He almost looked hurt for a moment, seeing  the android.

“She’s a deviant.” I commented, Karen looking concerned. Never had I actually told anyone, never mind that I actually had an android, much less a deviant one.

“Yes. Y/N gave me the choice very early on with me living here.. They opened my eyes to such a large possibility of life choices, to life itself.”

“Yet you choose to stay here.” Markus’ voice is even, confused.

“Because I am treated well here, there is no reason to leave, or to find Jericho. I am not lost, simply just want to help my friend with their condition.” Karen answers matter of factly, not malicious intent in her words, nor a soft cry for help.

She truly meant it.

“Jericho?” Markus muttered, looking between Karen and I. So many emotions filtered past his oculars, his countenance quivering on the verge of a shutdown.

“We can talk about that afterwards, okay? Let’s get you changed and I’ll have Karen get some Thirium blend going. How does tea sound?”

I tried to look at Markus, give him some sort of comfort. He simply nodded, words dying upon his parted lips.

Glancing up, I looked at Karen, who nodded with me as I led Markus away from the kitchen, moving upstairs to where the two bedrooms sat, one a master bedroom, the other a spare.

We entered the latter, no words still between us.

I moved to the closet, opening the sliding door to the walk in area. “Here. There are lots of things to look from, what’s actually here I am unsure of , but you’re welcome to anything you find is comfortable.”

Markus nodded, finally taking a breath to address me. “Thank you. Truly. I don’t think, no I _know,_ the humans I’ve encountered, that no one else would’ve done what you are, especially with their job at stake. So I just wanted to say thank you.”

His words took me a bit by surprise, a short gasp whistling through my teeth. Nodding, I give him a smile. “Well, it’s truly not a problem, I want every android to gain their freedom, and find a home. Hence why when I got home with Karen, I was able to allow her deviancy to happen, giving her a choice to help me or not. She gets paid to help me with my medical condition, and she functions as is.”

Markus smiled at that, moving to the closet. “This, medical condition,” He paused, turning before he entered the closet, “What is it, if you don’t mind me asking?”

His form disappeared into the closet, the rummaging of hangers sounding in the near empty room.

“Just, had an accident a few years back, nothing too much to worry about. If I take the right amounts of things, I’ll be quite alright. There’s no worries needed.” I gave him a simple answer, not wanting to get into it too much. It was a topic that could be handled at a different time and place.

Seeming understanding such, Markus exited the closet, smiling and nodding, a few hangers in his hands. His smile seemed bright, wider than it had back at Carl’ house.“I see. If there is anything I can do to assist you, please do not hesitate to ask. You’ve helped me so much so far, it’s only fair.”

I give a shrug, but smile nonetheless, holding my hands in defeat out in front of me. “Hey that’s up to you. I’m just being me is all.” I gesture to the selected garments.

“I see you found some stuff. I’ll head back downstairs to the kitchen, to get the Thirium tea ready. So just take your time up here, alright?”

Markus nodded, setting the clothes on the bed, turning to me. His countenance displays appreciation, his dark sun kissed skin glowing in the fluorescent light, his hues glittering.  “Y/N, thank you, truly. I know I already said thanks, but I could’ve died tonight. But it seemed there was a different path for me to take. And I’m glad the path was you.”

“Well I’m glad I could’ve been there for you, to be your silver lining saving grace. You needed it, and I’m glad you’re free now.” My smile widens into a grin, feeling my heart soar with happiness.

Finally, it felt like I was doing something right regarding deviants.

My head inclined to the clothes laid out on the bed as I turned to leave, to give him some time to get settled and relaxed. “Get changed, I’ll be downstairs when you’re ready.”

 

* * *

 

 

Waiting for Markus, I entered my office, the room at the furthest end of the hallway, the opposite end being the living area attached to the kitchen. Turning on the light, the covered walls met my gaze.

The alabaster plaster was riddled with articles, reports, files, suspect’s and victims’ information, everything you could think of for a major case.

Except these were more than just a simple case.

All the deviant cases since the beginning of the year, when everything had first started.

One of the walls was completely covered in my own handwriting, when I tried to get into the mind of why RA9 was so important to them. To anyone on the outside, it would look like a bad case of psychopath.

Still, with each case only rose more questions, barely any of the questions they had having any answers. Granted, I had more answers than Fowler knew, but the information I knew was something he wasn’t going to find out about.

The connection between the deviants, and RA9.

  
**_Jericho._ **

Inhaling, I take a sip from my glass, the Thirium carbonated blend going down just like soda, hell even rum and coke, but easy nonetheless.

My gaze is so focused on the walls in front of me , I don’t hear the gentle footfalls of someone entering the carpeted room .

“ You sure work a lot , don’t you?” Came Markus’ voice from beside me , startling me .

I held a hand to my chest , my breathing suddenly hitching in my chest .

“ Ah ! My apologies , I didn’t see how lost in thought you were .” The android chuckled , shaking his head as he hugged the glass he had to his chest .

I waved my hand , laughing as well . “ It’s fine . I tend to lose my train of awareness when I get into work . And to answer your question — I do . It just helps to keep me distracted .” I turned to him ; shifting on my desk to leave room for Markus to join .

While waiting for him I had shrugged off my jacket , the battered leather resting haphazardly on the desk chair , leaving us both in comfortable looking clothes .

“ Thank you for the clothes . Such a, style I didn’t see you owning .” Markus chuckled , taking a sip from his cup .

I mock defense and hurt , giving an exaggerated gasp . “ What , is my taste not good enough ?”

The other shook his head , choking on a laugh . “ No no ! Just — not what I expected .”

“What were you expecting ??” I continued the dramatic role , so much as setting down my own cup on my desk , putting both hands to my chest

Markus was choking on laughter now , reeling forward as he wheezed out the laughter .

I slap his back for a minute to assist with the choking , laughing myself .

“ Relax , I understand what you mean . Those clothes were my ex’s . I only kept them because they were comfortable to wear .” I shrug , though can’t help but grin at the exchange between Markus and I .

“ Well they are quite comfortable , so your reasoning makes sense .” He smiled , leaning back against the desk as he coughed for a minute , clearing his throat .

Silence befell us for a moment as I finished my glass , the ice clinking gently against the azure tinted alcohol , the harsh smell of whiskey mixed with Thirium burning my nostrils .

But oh boy did it fall down my throat nice and smooth .

Markus stood up , moving toward the wall littered in my handwriting , ‘RA9’ , which was scrawled in different font styles , all with the same fine point black Sharpie .

He stood there for a moment , verdant oculars taking in it all . He felt something flutter in his chest , in his coding .

Reading the words made him feel at home .

“ What does this mean ?” He questioned it , gesturing his glass at the writing .

I came up beside him , my fingers running across the indented writing . “ It’s the same thing each deviant has written somewhere in the crime scene , whether the case was a homicide or a missing persons . Every house I’ve been to has shown signs of this writing . Usually written 200 plus times .”

I exhaled , glancing at Markus beside me . “ It’s the only connection between the deviant cases . This and Jericho .” My words fell to a softer octave when I said Jericho , the idea of androids who truly only wish for freedom , having to hide , made my chest constrict .

“ Jericho . . . You and Karen mentioned that earlier ; what exactly is it ?” His words were curious , like a little kid excited to learn on his first day of kindergarten .

I had to admit , it was rather sweet , seeing someone who’s always listened to rules , even if it was from a sweetheart like Carl , to do nothing but obey , actually able to pursue life as they wished .

“ From what I’ve been able to to discover , it’s a place for androids , deviants , who wish for freedom . I’ve gone through the deviant cases and can confirm at least a half of a dozen deviants who would be there if their systems were still operational .” I spoke as I moved to the other wall , the one lined with pictures of androids , file names and serial numbers beside them .

I felt Markus come up beside me as well . “ How do we know this is an actual place ? That it’s safe ?”

“ That’s the thing ,” i said , “ there are no confirmations for anything . Only assumptions and theories that I can deduce based on the information I got from the precinct , and what I’ve looked into myself . However , I know the address of where Jericho would be , so the place does indeed exist . If it’s what it says it is , well — that’s another story .”

Markus was silent for a moment , mulling over the information he had received , his LED blinking amber as his gaze narrowed at the wall , reading over the names and file cases .

After what felt like a forever of thick silence , he turned to me , a serious tone overtaking the joking air we had exuded earlier .

“ Why don’t we go to Jericho ? Together ? Finally begin a movement to help androids ? You said it yourself — we’re just as alive as you are . We need to go, Y/N . To confirm these theories , to even _help_ them .”

Markus seemed so — passionate about it . As if this were his calling , that he _had_ to be there . The brightness in his eyes made my heart waver .

I could go with him to Jericho , I had all the clues and everything to find the place . But — I was the head deviant hunter for the deviant cases .

How would that look to the precinct ? To —

I sighed , debating the idea with myself in my head , Markus looking expectantly at me . Like he trusted me .

What could I possibly do but —

 

* * *

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do?**

 

**[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/36184170) -  Go To Jericho (Proceed to Chapter 24 or Click)**

**[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/37056726) \- Don't Go (Proceed to Chapter 30 or Click)**


	19. 19 - You're Safe Here, With Me

**November 5th 2038**

**PM 10 : 05 : 21**

 

**_You Chose To Save Them_ **

 

**Kara > Neutral ^**

**Alice > Neutral ^**

 

I had whatever choice I decided . There was no black and white for such things , hell even the grey area of it all was more of a blob , forming and contorting to whatever shape was needed in that instance .

Their job warranted them to bring the pair to the station , especially as the head of the deviant cases . But — their chest squeezed , the rib castle surrounding their heart aching . Looking at the two of them before them, the way the little girl huddled behind the android, asking for protection, for help . . .

This had been the first case they had seen such ,  _ emotion ,   _ such a case more so of morality , much more than the actual job itself .

“ Why don’t we get going ?” I offered , stopping as I saw the fear paint their countenances . “ Not to the station —“  I added , quick to stop the flood of fear from entering upon their faces .

I couldn’t bring them to the station. It was late as it already was, plus the drive to the station, never mind paperwork and question ; it truly just wasn’t worth it all, especially after what they had just been through.

“ For the night we should just spend it my house . I’ll let the Captain know in the morning where you two were ; if he even asks . I want you two to be safe from this situation , and Captain Fowler trusts my judgment enough to usually not question me.” My eyes landed upon Kara , my chin tilting up before my head inclined in a nod . “ Android or not .”

My words sparked something in her eyes , a tiny beam of hope withering past those oceanic hues of hers , a small smile peeking at the edges of her lips . Even if it had been daylight out, I still would’ve caught on to ever bearing presence that seemed to weigh on the android, her demeanor just so : defeated.

“ You’d , do that for us ?” Her words were quiet , barely above the octave of a whisper , that guard of hers still up and strong. Seems she wasn’t going to let it down easy.

Which granted, wasn’t a bad thing.

Nodding , I smiled fully at her , glittering white teeth shining in the moonlight . “ Of course . Like I said , I want you two to be safe . Protecting comes first when it comes to my job . And I don’t care what form it comes in . Plus . My house is safe and warm . You two will have something to eat and a nice shower and a safe place to sleep.”

Alice peeked her head from where she had been hiding behind Kara’s hip , her eyes searching me , trying to find an inconsistent detail , a flaw to my plan .

As if I planned to hurt her like her father did .

“ You don’t have to do this , Sergeant . We can surely find a place to spend the night —“ The android began to protest , before I waved off her words .

“ Please , it would be my pleasure .”

 

* * *

 

 

The girls were awed as we entered the house , the soft fluorescent lighting filling the bottom level ; which consisted of the kitchen , large living area , and the foyer which branched into the hallway leading to my office .

“ It’s so pretty .” Alice’s soft voice came from the living room , her small gaze looking about the large room with fascination , the sparkles in her eyes reflecting from the overhanging lights of the open spaced room.

“ Ah , thank you . I’ve spent years getting it perfected how I like it .” I commented , smiling at the little girl. At first she worriedly looked at me , but offered a small smile of hers in return .

“ Kara ; would you like Thirium tea, coffee , or soda ? I  have a mixture made of all three .” I looked at the motherly android , who had stayed close to Alice , but just hung back a bit .

She turned at my words . “ Thirium tea sounds nice . Do you have anything for Alice ?” Her voice was soft , though the lace of concern seemed to never leave her replies , even if they were safe for the night .

“ Of course . I have different kind of juices , and water . I would offer soda , but it is quite late .” I motioned for her to follow me into the kitchen , a concerned look scrunching her brows .

“ If you’re truly worried about her , I can have Karen watch over her while you two are here .” We entered the kitchen , the android taking a seat at the island near the center, her confused gaze looking at mine .

I answered the question before it was even asked .  

“ Karen is my medical android . Also deviant . But she stays to help me with my condition , completely out of the fact she wants to .” I raise my hand in defense . “ I would never own an android against their will , or even treat them badly . You guys are just as alive as us , and deserve respect .”

Kara nodded , seemingly relaxing a bit with my answer , a smile tugging at her lips . “Where is she ?” Kara’s gaze swept across the kitchen , as if expecting Karen to just materialize .

“ That’s a good question . I suppose she could’ve gone out to get supplies for dinner or such . Like mentioned ; she has free reign here .” I offered a shrug following my response, not entirely concerned. I knew Karen could handle herself.

I moved about the kitchen , going to the back wall cabinets to grab glasses , one for each of us . On my way back I flip the kettle on , allowing it time to heat up for the tea .

The brew is already made , but no one wants to drink lukewarm or cold tea . Especially if it Thirium based .

I set the two empty glasses down on the counter , moving back to the fridge to fill the third with water for Alice , allowing a few moments for the fridge to generate the cold water , the liquid spilling from the spout inside the fridge which hummed with the action .

Kara called out to the girl , who came shuffling in, climbing up on the stool next to the android , scooching over as close as she could get to Kara .

I offered the girl a smile , setting the glass down in front of her .

Alice gave a small smile in return , her small hands going to grasp the cup , taking small sips of the beverage . Yet still, she decided to remain silent, even to Kara.

The hiss of the kettle pulled me from the silence that had befallen us . I pushed off the counter , moving to go take the kettle off , the boiling water sizzling in the glass container .

I set it on it’s pan , going into the refrigerator to grab the Thirium blend , slowly mixing it in with the water , the opaque liquid crawling to the cerulean scale , darkening to a soft azure hue as it settled , just like the two girls behind me , who were beginning to finally trust me .

 

* * *

 

 

A few glasses of Thirium tea later , Kara and I were laughing in the kitchen , my stories seeming to lighten her mood . Alice had fallen asleep leaning against Kara , her jacket around her like a makeshift blanket .

Kara’s laughter was dying off a bit as she shook her head. “Your family sure has a lot of wild memories growing up.”

I raised my brows, eyes widening for a second, though a chuckle did vibrate in the base of my sternum. “You’re telling me. With my brother and I, we were nothing but trouble.”

“And yet you were the older sibling. You’re supposed to be the role model!” Kara giggled again, taking a sip from her glass.

“Role model my ass. If he never learned any bad habits from me, he would’ve developed them from our Father. Though to be fair, I think after his death I’m the one who was riddled with such a path.” I offered a shrug, not wanting to bring the mood down, but also admitting to my faults.

I knew I wasn’t perfect, all rainbows and sunshine. Demons haunted me from my past, and waking up was a daily reminder of the battle I had with them.

The sound of a click came from the foyer , shushing the pair a moment . I wasn’t surprised when Karen entered the kitchen , a smile broadening past her cheeks .

Her blond hair was slicked back into a high raising ponytail , her frame just adorned in a light abysmal windbreaker jacket and jeans, multiple bags in her hands, the plastic crinkling with each movement. She gently sets them down on the counter, her LED flickering to yellow for a moment.

“You’ve been busy.” I comment, indicating to the bags.

Karen exhales, letting out a quick laugh. “You can say that. Had to go to three different CyberLife locations for Thirium. It seems even with your condition we can’t just simply buy it in bulk. Plus the manager who’s always there when we go was on vacation.” She gently rolls her eyes, sighing.

However, her demeanor changes when she makes contact with Kara, a smile brightening her countenance, her oceanic oculars flickering with beads of sunrise blue.

“Hello ! I’m Karen.”

Kara nods, giving her a smile, tucking a piece of brunette lock that must’ve fallen from her bun behind her ear. “I’m Kara. And this is Alice.” The android indicated to the sleeping form beside her, soft little exhales filling the air.

Karen looked between Kara, Alice and myself, LED brimming back to blue. “Why don’t we get her to bed? We have the spare room upstairs besides Y/N room, where she can sleep. And then tomorrow I can set up a nice bath for her.” Karen offered, looking at Kara as I moved to start unpacking the bags.

“That would be lovely . . . Y/N, are you sure it’s okay we stay?” The threads of worry were still interweaving with Kara’s words, the obvious defense strong still.

She was a good protector.

I turned, waving off her words as I set some items down on the counter. “Please, it’s my pleasure. Why don’t you go with Karen to bring Alice to bed, and I’ll get the groceries unpacked? Then we can come back and set a plan for tomorrow?”

The two females nodded, looking at one another.

Kara shifted slightly, moving to stir Alice, who awoke with a small groan; her small hands moving to rub at her eyes.

“C’mon kiddo, we’re gonna get you to bed, okay?” Kara spoke softly, such a  compassionate and gentle overlay , coming from an android who was in such an awful situation.

The little girl nodded, opening her arms for Kara to pick her up, her small arms wrapping around and clinging to the older’s neck, her eyes teetering on awake and sleep, fluttering shut for a moment only to reopen moments later.

Karen smiled at the girl, giving a quick introduction before leading the pair back to the foyer, where the stairs were located, leaving me by myself in the kitchen to take out and organize the day’s haul.

 

* * *

 

 

A little while later the pair of androids returned, soft laughter being exchanged between the two. It seemed they got along well, which was good ; I was happy about that.

“Welcome back ladies.” I said from my seat on the stool, setting my phone down as they entered.

The two offered smiles at me , both taking seats at the island as well.

“I was just telling Kara about someone who I think could help her and Alice get to Canada; to start fresh.” Karen hummed, thinking of something and getting up from her stool, entering the other half of the kitchen.

“Oh?” I inquired, intrigued.

“His name is Zlatko. Karen says he helps deviants cross the border to Canada without needing any formal paperwork or anything. Says he makes us just as human as everyone else too.” Kara’s words were optimistic, the light glinting off her visage not only from the fluorescent lighting of my kitchen, but from the hope that she’d be able to put all this behind her.

“Wow, he sounds like the type of man we need.” I nodded, listening to the android speak, actually intrigued and interested by this man.

“Plus, the android I had spoken to knew his location, so I know that as well.” Karen spoke up, giving an inclination of her head to me as she poured her own glass of a Thirium blend, seemingly the carbonated version, as she offered some to Kara and I.

Both accepting, I gave this Zlatko guy a thought.

If he could truly help Kara and Alice start fresh, to get out of Detroit and even the U.S, with the deviant cases, something bad was bound to happen  . . .it was only the best option for them. To be able to go somewhere else, put everything behind them and just start anew ; it was the dream.

“I suppose we have no choice but to check him out, now don’t we ?”

My words seemed to enlighten the motherly android, a full smile spreading across her face, her oculars light, shining with the happiness and hope that was missing from them back at Todd’s house.

She finally had a chance at freedom. Who was I to deny that? Especially if I had the resources to help bring them there?

Of course I’d go with them, to help them.

I was just like them, of course.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Time To Decide : What Do You Do ?**

 

**O - Proceed To Chapter 34**


	20. 20 - Reoccurring Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! Hope everyone is enjoying everything so far. Just wanted to come back and say just how grateful for everyone reading this and giving kudos and commenting, it means the absolute world to me, and really helps me to continue working on this. As the stories progress, I am going to try my hardest to get updates out, but since there is so much that goes into this fanfic, and since I am in fact a one man team, all I can do is ask for your patience. Thank you all again, I hope you enjoy !

**November 6th 2038**

**AM 01 : 34 : 21**

 

_**You Chose To Accept** _

 

 ******Connor > Neutral -**

**Hank > Neutral ↓**

 

 

After a few moments of thinking, I finally nodded. “Fine, I’ll go with you. Could use some food anyway, it’s been a long ass day.” I sighed after I spoke, the smirk on Gavin’s face more telling than anything.

“See, I knew you had it in ya Sarge. Come on, let’s go before any plastic pricks can ruin the moment.” Gavin stands, pushing the chair he had stolen in, not bothering to put it back where it belonged.

_Typical._

Rolling my eyes, I stand as well, putting my computer to sleep until the morning, the cluttered screen of case files dimming to black. Grabbing my coat from the rack, I watch Gavin fix his own jacket, dusting a few pieces of fuzz from his shoulder and sleeves.

“Who you trying to impress?” I tease him, chuckling as I make my way towards him, brushing the last piece of fuzz of his jacket, our physiques closer than protocol calls for.

Gavin playfully shoves me away from him, giving a huff and a shake of his head. “Don’t make me regret this Sarge.”

I feign innocence , a hand brushing across my chest , my eyes batting at him .

“ Make you regret this ? Oh please I have done absolutely nothing wrong.”

I give a smirk and playfully shove him as I follow Gavin out of the precinct , knowing I was about to make the same mistake I have made for the last four years .

 

* * *

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do ?**

 

**X - Proceed to Chapter 26**


	21. 21 - Seeing A Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !! Just me, Shane, checking in. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story, and I want to let everyone know I am constantly working on this, trying to make it the best it can be, and the interactive parts are always working and fully functioning and trying to get updates written, edited and done and uploaded as soon as I can. I enjoy reading everyone's nice comments and seeing all the reads this has gotten in the last month. I am so proud of this, and so happy it has the following it does. So thank you guys, truly from the bottom of my heart :,)

**November 6th, 2038**

**AM 11 : 23 : 18**

 

_**You Had No Choice** _

 

 

**Markus > Neutral -**

 

 

I sighed as I walked down the busy streets of Detroit, various crowds of people bustling about : either on the phone, with their android, or just working on the road. I tucked my hands into my coat pockets, pulling my leather jacket tighter, pulling the zipper up. It seemed the November briskness was finally getting to me, the soft breeze filtering through my jacket and caressing my skin.

Captain Fowler had assigned me a case this morning, on top of everything else, but it was an on call emergency. It turned into just a simple misdemeanor charge, someone under the rule of public indecency. I had arrived at the scene, with a few other responding officers. They had arrested the man, and taken him down to the station for questioning, and to file the report ; which I would have to sign off on later. They of course brought a change of clothes and a towel for the sanitary of the vehicle.

Typical work.

However, the whole morning I felt distracted, since everything that had happened the night before has been swimming around my mind, just nagging at me like a demon so obvious in the daylight, just standing there in all its dark glory with the bright rays behind it ; mocking me.

Markus. I had let him get hurt. And just . . . walked out, letting the other backup on the call officers handle the rest of the situation. What they had done with him, I had no clue but, I new it couldn’t be good.

After being shot like that, it could only have meant he was scrapped, discarded from being able to be used again, especially after showing signs of deviancy. He may have been a deviant, but he wasn’t one of the on-going deviant cases, and therefore would not need to be held in the evidence locker for further examination.

Which would mean he had to have been scrapped in one of the various junkyards riddling the outskirts of Detroit.

But still . . .

He was Carl’s android, and I had let him get hurt, for the sake of my job. How could I not feel guilty about it?

In a way, I had betrayed Carl’s trust.

I sigh as I walk, these thoughts mulling through my mind, just never ending in their pressure inside my skull. At least . . . the doctor’s said Carl would be okay and should make a good recovery, especially if Leo was looking after him, which he promised me he would.

That was something I could live with.

Perhaps after all this, I can reconvene with him, and try to get things to how they were. Talk to Elijah about getting him another android . . .

I hadn’t been paying attention to where I was going, and felt a collision before my bran registered it. It wasn’t a hard collision, one that just had be stumbling back for a second, blinking as I looked up to apologize who I had run into.

I knew that face.

Even if now he had two different color eyes.

“Markus??” I tried to keep my voice quiet, but I couldn’t hold back the surprise in my voice, the sheer amazement.

Surely I had to be remembering his face wrong.

Like one of those movies where you see the face of the person you wronged in everything and everyone of .

Except this version of the android had one azure hue, one verdant, and a missing LED.

That  . . . made sense, right?

My brain was trying to reason with itself. Surely it must’ve been who the Markus model had been made after, or hell, even another of its series. Except . . . the missing LED.

I felt like I was going crazy until he grabbed me, pulling me inside the hub underneath the subway stop, the little nook right before the stairs, the red wall graffiti staring back at us, a hush falling over us as the amount of people in the crowd diminished.

“Sergeant Lunsford???” His voice was just as surprised and quiet as mine, but it only went on to confuse me further, adding more questions.

But, I was a sergeant of the police force, anyone would know that and my public last name. It was common knowledge, especially as a higher up. Even if it as being said by someone . . . who . . . looked like Markus.

The uncertainty must’ve been evident across my visage and the undercurved of my brows, for he shook his head. “Y/N. It’s really me,  Markus. What are you doing here?”

My first name wasn’t as common knowledge as other officers in the precinct. I usually kept it strictly to a last name basis, unless I was on the case for a while, or it was a trusted friend.

It was only then I could confirm it was in fact Markus, especially after hearing him say his own name.

I felt a little less crazy.

But . . .

“How ? How are you here? I - I shot you.” My words shook as I said the words, the guilt that had been boiling in my veins finally burning the edges of my muscles, seeping heat into my skin and feeling a flush dance across my flesh, disbelief shocking my spinal cord and nervous spine.

It wasn’t something I was overly proud of.

Markus shook his head, a smile wavering across his lips. “Please, do not blame yourself for that. I could see in your eyes you didn’t want to do it, that your job strictly called for that protocol to take place. I was sent to a junkyard to die and shut down, but - I managed to wake up, managed to get enough parts to bring myself back to a functioning state. I took out my LED as well, trying to blend in.”

“Then what are you doing back here Markus?” I shook my head. If any of the officers that had been there that night saw him and recognized him, it would be over for him, and I sure would have a hell of a lot of questions to answer to.

“When I was at the junkyard on my way to leave, an android showed me a place ; it’s called Jericho. Supposedly it's a place-”

“For androids to go to hide from the humans, to be safe.” I finished for him, his brows raising in surprise.

“How do you know of Jericho?” His words were defensive, becoming cautious, which frankly, I couldn’t blame him. But there was a hint of pleasant surprise, as if he had hoped for such a scenario to take place.

I glanced around the area for a moment, seeing not too many people besides a beggar and parked androids, seemingly in rest mode across the platform.

Taking a deep breath, I shook my head. “It’s one of the things I learned about early on when I was assigned to the deviant cases. Between that and rA9, it seemed the talk of Jericho had been in all of their memories and systems, one of the very few yet seemingly important things connecting them all. The rest of the precinct doesn’t know this information, there merely know of rA9 from the current cases. I, actually know where it is, based off a few clues to get there.” I nearly was mumbling by the end of the discussion, rambling and hoping my words seemed jumbled.

“Clues only an android should know  . . .” Markus trailed off, keeping his gaze steady on me.

“Right, “ I offered a shrug, “the place with what the other androids’ memories consisted of suggested an ocean side, a freighter of sorts. Since I know that particular dock, I connected the dots.” I bluffed, hoping it was enough to edge his suspicion off of me.

He turned, looking around him. If he still had his LED, it surely would be humming a soft yellow.

“Well, according to the files I received from the android, they should start here . . .” His heterochromic gaze looked around for a moment, as if comparing  visual in front of his vision to the reality before us.

His oculars widened for a second, turning to me, as if an idea came to him suddenly, his system wondering why it hadn’t hit him sooner.

“If you know of the place, why not come with me? I know you don’t hate androids, I could see it in your eyes at Carl’s house, the way you hold yourself. If we can show the other deviants there are humans that are on our side, ; perhaps we can begin a movement that will actually get them free, instead of having to hide in the darkness.”

The proposition he proposed, wasn't entirely insane. As a sergeant of the DPD, I had a very good public opinion and reputation on my shoulders.

Plus I knew what it was like to have to hide your true colors from people, and it wasn’t fun.  In fact, it was rather exhausting, and one of the reasons I became so heavily friendly with the amber bottles of whiskey at home.

But, what if the others saw me as a threat? A plausible reason they could be hurt? I didn’t want to hurt the androids, but I also didn’t want to stir the pot of their fear already short circuiting them.

I focused my attention back on Markus’ face, seeing the hopeful glint to it. I couldn’t let him down again . . .

Could I?

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do?**

 

**[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/36623433) \- Go (Proceed to Chapter 27 or Click )**

**[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/37896464) \- Don't Go (Proceed to Chapter 33 or Click )**


	22. 22 - Déjà Vu

**November 6th 2038**

**AM 00 : 00 : 23**

 

**_You Chose To Let Them Escape_ **

 

 

**Kara > Neutral ^ **

**Alice > Neutral ^ **

 

 

Seeing Kara and Alice booking it through the precinct ignited my flight or fight response , as both a sergeant and as a person . The two options still stood : do I go after them, possibly getting them hurt and scared, too stressed for an android to handle, or just let them be, sending out a search party tomorrow, when it’s less stressful and actually broad daylight?

But — after everything they’ve been through , was it really up to me to chase after them ? To jump them down and make their charges worse ? Especially when the whole ordeal that had transpired wasn’t even their fault?

It was already so late , and with the few detectives left in the precinct , there really was no point in trying to chase after them. There was other more pressing work that needed to be seen and dealt with, especially in the deadass of night.

We’d send people out tomorrow, when there’s daylight, and I actually have people with more than three brain cells between the lot of them.

That was going to be my executive decision, and as the only higher up on duty, they had no choice but to follow it.

I sigh, waving them off as the other officers give me a surprised look, their gaze wide and mouths open in confusion. Though, not once did any of them bother to move when the android and little girl were running. Like I said, three brain cells to share between the lot of ‘em.

I offer them a shrug and a hard gaze. “Forget about it, there’s no point in chasing them. It’s too late for anything to get accomplished, and honestly I don’t feel like chasing androids in the dead of night. Tomorrow when I come in, I’ll speak with Lieutenant Anderson and see what we can find. For now, just go about your nights. I think I’m gonna clock out for the night, no point in staying here if there’s nothing for me to do. Already on enough overtime.”

I scoff to the silence, blinking officers merely nodding to my words, no true response besides deer in the headlight looks.

And they say the androids are the lifeless and heartless machines . . .  righhht.

I go back over to my office as the rest of the precinct resumes their nightly duties. I watch from the clear glass walls of the office as a few go into the break room, some actually working, a solid handful just moseying on throughout the precinct as usual.

It was a late, slow night, so I couldn’t blame them, but for every other day of the damned week . . . wasn't much excuses there, especially when cases and files and reports fell to my lap.

Damned detectives.

I shrug off the feelings and thoughts, trying not to let the tired anger ravage my body too much. I needed to go home, and figure out what the hell happened tonight, and hopefully find Alice and Kara tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

The wet concrete crunched underfoot , the shards of rocks making a wet crunch as we walked, pausing outside the convenience store, where a detective was clearly already interviewing the store owner.

I walked with Lieutenant Anderson and his new partner , Connor , as we surveyed the area .

The same Connor, it seemed, I had worked the Philips’ case with.

“ We’re in the outskirts of the city , yet still no sign of them .” Hank grumbles , shaking his head as he scowled .

“Well it _was_ raining last night , they probably had to find somewhere to stay the night .” I mused , glancing to the abandoned house across the street , the empty lot next to it, an abandoned and beat down car the only occupant . My gaze lingered to the motel across the opposite street of the house , sitting comfortable next to the laundromat .

“ Perhaps that means they didn’t go far .” Connor concluded , inclining his head towards Hank and I , his LED brimming the soft yellow as he took in information and processed it .

“ Well if the convenience store owner didn’t see anything , that means the lot over there isn’t an option . The motel costs money and doesn’t allow androids in . She still had her LED and uniform , so the chances of them being there are rather slim as well —“

I looked about , my gaze pausing once more on the abandoned house .

“ Why don’t we go check it out ?” Connor stood beside me then , giving me a look . He knew my exact train of thought .

I nodded , glancing to Hank , who held his hands up in front of him in surrender . “ Hey you two are younger and more volatile than I am . Knock yourselves out .”

Laughing , I offered Hank a slight nod and a smile across my lips , before patting Connor on the shoulder , beginning to move towards the house .

As we got closer , Connor hummed in thought . We had to go through the lot to get to the house , the front of it being boarded up and locked for public safety .

The lot itself was rather small , the broken down vehicle sitting helplessly somber in the corner , raindrops pelting off its sides onto the rain trodden ground . We looked around for a moment , before noticing the cut and moved wire near the fence ; the half that connected the property of the lot to the house .

“ Bingo .” I point , Connor making his way over there first . He bent down , a quizzical look across his visage , fingers rubbing together after touching the metal.

“ Hm . It seems there are traces of Thirium here . I suppose your inclination was correct , Sergeant . They had to have come through here , even if they didn’t stay here . Perhaps the house will hold more clues .”

Connor glanced behind me , his lithe fingers holding the wire up as he stood .

“ Superiors first .” His lips halfway upturned into a smile , a slight laugh at his system .

 _Interesting_.

Giving a smile in Connor’s direction , I bend , ducking underneath the small space underneath the opened space of the wire , crawling my way to the other side in a second .

The abandoned house looms over us as Connor moves to stand beside me , the soft **_clink_ ** as the wire goes back into place .

The android moves to begin to lead me to the house ; taking the initiative .

I’m not sure if it’s because he wants to be protective or just doing his job — .

Letting the thought go , I begin following the android , softly stepping upon the porch like patch of wood , that seems to slink around two sides of the house . The wood is rather worn , a bit rickety as Connor and I walk it , trying to get to the front .

Instinctively , I move slowly , drawing my gun from my side . I had no intentions of hurting Kara and Alice , but if someone else was here or something happened —

I had all authority to shoot.

Connor had made it to the front entrance, seemingly hesitant as he opened the door, the rotten wood creaking as it swung open. His expression betrayed him in the fact that I knew someone was in there.

Moving quicker I moved beside him as we entered, not expecting to see a WR600 android in the middle of the room, the model seemingly anxious, his LED warning us in red.

“Who are you?” I asked cautiously, lowering my gun, yet still keeping it at my side, not wanting to let my guard entirely down.

I wasn’t stupid enough to do that.

He looked up at us then, showing that the right side of his face scarred, the deep azure of the torn away metal showing, his right eye entirely abysmal in blindness.

He gently shook, the glinting knife in his hands wavering defensively in front of him. Even seeing it, I could tell he didn’t mean any true harm.

“Ralph.” His words shook as much as he did, the clear deviant way he spoke, even if it was just a word, filtered into the room.

It was clear he had been deviant for a while now, living here if nowhere else.

I nodded, glancing at Connor as I did so. “Nice to meet you Ralph. I’m Y/N Lunsford, and this is Connor.” I gestured to myself then to Connor. I wanted to show we truly didn’t mean any harm, just needed his help.

“We just want to ask you a few questions Ralph. We’re looking for an AX400 android and a little girl, they go by the names Kara and Alice. Have you seen them?” My words stayed calm, gentle.

I didn’t want to startle the android more than I had to.

I felt Connor’s sleeve brush up against mine as he leaned closer to me. “It seems its stress level is ay 48% . Please do keep this in mind Sergeant.”

Nodding, I looked back at Ralph, who looked over at the two of us with a nervous glimmer in his left hue.

“Ralph hasn’t seen anyone, nope. No one has been here, it’s just Ralph.” His words shook with his movements, his gaze never ligering on anything for long periods of time.

I put my gun back in its holster as I took another step forward, moving to hold my hands up cautiously in front of me.

“Do you mind if Connor and I have a look around then?”

Ralph shook his head, using the arm that wasn't holding the knife to gesture to the nearly falling apart house.

“Ralph doesn’t mind. Ralph will stay here if there are further questions.”

I offered the android a small smile, to which he saw, his eyes widening a bit, seeming to understand we just wanted to look around.

And surprised a human had shown gentleness, and compassion.

Connor began looking around the room, his oculars moving to come back to land on Ralph every now and again, as if gauging hia reactions wherever he moved about the house.

It seemed the closer Connor got to the stairs, that the more jittery Ralph got.

As if he was hiding something.

Or someone.

Connor seemed to catch onto that, and hovered in the area, seeing to notice the inclination of stress rising in the damaged android.

X marks the spot?

I gave a nervous glance to Connor, who narrowed his stare at Ralph. “Ralph, why does your stress increase when I walk towards this particular area?”

Ralph shook his head. “There’s no reason, Ralph is fine.” He brought his hues up to Connor, his jaw tightening. Defensive.

Connor turned then, moving to look at the cubby hole of sorts underneath the winding staircase.

I watched cautiously as Ralph moved to take a step forward, lip quivering.

Like he was about to do something.

“Kara ! Take the little one and go now.” His words stunned myself and Connor, who was toppled over and sprawling in front of the staircase as Kara and Alice stood from where they were underneath the staircase, sprinting as they made their way past a startled Connor, moving right outside the house, getting away.

I looked at Connor, wondering if I should help him, or immediately go after the two.

Almost the same set of choices as last night. Why was it always fight or flight with these two?

Which would have the best outcome?

 

* * *

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do ?**

 

**[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/36624102) \- Chase After Them (Proceed to Chapter 28 or Click)**

**[△](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/37291451) \- Let Them Go (Proceed to Chapter 31 or Click)**


	23. 23 - Elijah

**November 6th 2038**

**AM 02 :  56 : 14**

 

**_You Chose Kamski_  
**

**__ **

**Connor :**   **Warm ^**   **(Software Instability Negatively Up)**

**Hank : Neutral ^**

 

 

I had Connor resting in my car before I could even truly reason with myself — or let someone else try to. I wasn’t about to let the android I had saved less than three months ago become injured now. Never mind die .

Not while I was on duty.

I don’t care what anyone would think or say, hell Fowler could suspend me again, it wasn’t about to stop me from saving his life. Even if he had metal in him and was made of wires and such , weren’t we all in some way ?

Hence why I was speeding through the streets of Detroit in my beat up Charger with a sputtering android on my passenger seat, Thirium staining my black interior a striking azure as it poured from the bullet wound in the middle of his forehead , small sparks sizzling with every few sets of droplets that stemmed from the wound .

There was only one person I knew that could help me, and I’ll be damned if he tried to reject helping me.

I felt my foot push against the accelerator harder, nearly pushing the pedal into the floor of the vehicle as the tires moved quicker, the roar of the engine revving filling the nighttime air as the lesser amounts of houses began decreasing in number, the secludedness and the colder wind whistling past my window encompassing me instead. 

The familiar path leading to his house suddenly comes into view, my foot not letting go of the pedal as I turn onto the road, my hues flickering to Connor as well.

As long as I saw red blinking back at me, even if it looked angry and hurt, I had to keep hope Connor was still functioning, that there was still a chance he could be saved.

  
And kept as the same model, in this body, not some replacement with his memories and the same face. I refused to let that happen.

Not when I’d already taken a bullet for him.

I didn’t even trust CyberLife enough to go there, never mind risk my own life on top of Connor’s.

I halt the gas pedal and slam the breaks as soon as the home comes into view, the Cherager skidding to a halt and the engine protesting in a rumble of a sputter as I hop out of the front of the car, wasting no time as I move to the passenger seat like a bat out of hell to grab Connor, lifting him in my arms as I close the passenger door with my foot, not even bothering to lock the car as I just focus on getting to that front door.

My feet softly crunch the gravel beneath my soles, the slight sets of stairs leading to the front door set into the nook of bushes and below the overhanging roof silencing my footfalls.

I’m not even at the door when it opens, a family blonde android smiling back at me, her hands folded in front of her, LED blinking softly blue. Her feet are bare, and her form is covered in the deep navy dress she always wears, and she didn’t even have to turn around for me to know it as a mostly backless garment.

“Ah, Mx Anderson, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” Her words are soft, and kind. Even knowing who I was as a sergeant didn’t phase her ; Elijah had programmed her to always stick to the truth. For something built by Elijah Kamski, her gentleness is a surprise.

Especially since she was the first android to ever pass the Turing test.

I give Chloe a smile, a slight urgency tugging at my lips, the weight of Connor’s dying body heavy in my arms.

“Chloe, I need to see Elijah. It’s an emergency .” I can barely fathom the words, the anxiety spiking through my system like a shot of vodka, burning my throat yet sending a quick rush of adrenaline in my system.

The android seems surprised, though her soft baby blue oculars flicker down to the android in my own arms, immense amounts of Thirium staining my jacket, my hands, and the ground beneath me. She nods as her LED circles into a few rotations of yellow, bare feet padding back into the house as she leaves the door open.

She gestures for me to enter, and I incline my head in appreciation as I do so, the large door closing with a rather heavy whoosh, vacuuming the cold air outside, leaving the heat from the inside of the home to encompass myself and Connor.

“I’ll go notify Mr. Kamski of your presence.” Chloe nodded to me , moving her hands to behind her back as she walks away, entering another door ; completely leaving me in the foyer holding a dying android in my arms.

As if he were human.

It was only a few more moments of a wait, before the door slid open again,  a familiar face smiling in my direction.

“Y/N . . . “ His voice starts off sincere but trails off as he notices the android sputtering Thirium in my arms , and the anxious expression I know is sitting on my visage. He quickly throws his soaked hair into a bun at the back of his scalp, his hands moving swiftly as they move to his robe covering his bathing suit covered physique.

“What happened?” Elijah switched gears, gesturing for me to follow him, as if I hadn’t known the layout of this place inside and out.

We entered the other room, the soft movement of the pool against its bounds reverberating off the walls, two other Chloe’s in swimsuits matching the tone of the standing Chloe’s dress, were in the pool, softly speaking to one another as they leaned against the pool’s edge, looking at us for a split second. The vermilion of the pool was a perfect match for the rather cool toned house and room, the black granite floors clean cut and shiny ; the perfect companion to the softness of the red swishing of the pool’s content.

I follow him, trying to gain enough composure to speak. “We were on a case, and in the middle of an interrogation. Connor went to get  confession from the android suspect. When we went back into the room, the deviant grabbed one of the detective's guns and shot him.”

My words were rushed, all trying to get out at the same time. I didn’t really feel like explaining, I just wanted something to get done.

We were running out of time, and I didn’t want the sands of time to better me. I’ve already let that happen once before, I refuse to let to happen a second time.

“So you came here to ask for my assistance .” Elijah finishes the train of thought I had, only being confirmed by the slight inclination of my head.

He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful, gaze moving from Connor to I, before his head nodded to Chloe, flicking in our direction.

“Take the android to the lab and hook him to some Thirium so I can at least stabilize him. I want to speak with Y/N for a minute.” Elijah spoke to the blonde android, yet his gaze stayed on me, our eyes locked as I handed Connor over to the other android, mumbling a thank you.

Feeling Connor being lifted from my arms was a physical weight lifted from me, but my heart was still heavy with the fear he wouldn’t be able to be fixed.

Except I had trusted Elijah with my own life ; this was no different.

“You said you wanted to talk to me?” The words are barely a whisper as he approaches, his eyes looking over my form. Not in a weird or demeaning way, but as if he was studying me, trying to analyze for broken parts.

“How are you doing? It’s been a while since you’ve stopped by.” Elijah looked at me, a soft smile playing against his lips.

I’ve always adored Elijah since I could remember, ever since I met him attending one of Carl's’ parties. The painter had introduced the two of us, and from then on out, the three of us would always be at Carl’s house drinking and laughing.

Before everything went to hell.

I let out a curt laugh, shaking my head. “Same old same old. Just working basically. Not much has happened since I last stopped by.”

As if the last time I was here was just to hangout with him. As if it were something casual, and not something that had completely changed my life.

Elijah returns my laugh, shoulders arching in a small shrug as he turns, moving to walk towards the entire wall of windows, the whitewash of the view of winter approaching tranquil, yet eerie all the same.

I watch him for a moment before slowly following, moving to stand beside him, as I once did before.

Funny how time works, huh? The drop of the minute hand and your world could be spiraling out of control, the last breath coughing from your aching lungs.

THe last blink of being human.

I swallow thickly, my jaw setting, putting my blue blood stained hands behind my back, and watch the world from afar with Elijah, the softness of the snow dusting the ground, covering the landscape in a layer of tranquil white.

Until he speaks.

“ You’re always working. You’ve always been a hard worker, that isn’t what I meant. I meant your parts. “

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do ?**

 

**[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/36440307) \- Proceed to Chapter 26 (Or Click)**

 


	24. 24 - The Wonders of A New World

**November 6th 2038**

**AM 01 : 34 : 19**

 

_**You Chose To Go to Jericho** _

 

 

 

**Markus > Warm ^^**

****

The question was almost rhetorical to ask, especially when it came to me. And even more so with what I knew, and the wall of evidence unknown to the precinct in front of me.

Of course I would go to Jericho with him. If not for the helping of the androids, then for Carl.

Carl had been a friend for years, even despite the fact we barely spoke anymore , but . . .that didn’t mean I wasn’t going to not help Markus.

Plus, I wanted to change all of that. Protecting and serving should include androids too, and if I had to risk my job, my life, for such a cause, then damned it be.

I let the silence linger for a few more minutes before nodding, locking gazes with Markus, a smile dancing across my lips.

“Of course I’ll accompany you. If there’s any chance to free the androids to help those deviants in hiding, then I want to be there to offer assistance.”

There was no undertone to my words, no malicious intent lurking beneath the surface ; I truly meant what I said, and I was going to stand by it.

Stand by Markus.

He seemed to understand that as his face lit up even further than it had before, a beautiful smile tugging at his own lips.

It’s the first time I’d seen him in any state of happiness since I arrived at the scene that night.

“You mean it?” His words seemed only uniform, as if there was a part of his software that still doubted me, still didn’t trust me, which was a stark contrast to the wondrous look on his countenance, which clearly had the bigger vote.

I nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. “I do. If there’s a chance to save those deviants that have already fled and have been in hiding for god knows how long, shouldn’t we offer as much help as much as we got?”

****

* * *

 

****

I felt Markus’s hand as it grabbed mine, helping to pull me over one of the platforms. I had done well so far, most of the jumps or climbs had been easy, especially with my training and history of gymnastics in high school.

But this one ; was higher than I could’ve jumped , so Markus went first, grabbing me and pulling me from above afterwards .

“Hey, you’re doing pretty good .” Markus offered a smile as I stood, his form backlit by the rising sun.

We had left pretty early this morning, to beat any chance of anyone seeing us, or recognizing me. By the time we’d get to Jericho, only then would the precinct probably note my absence. 

And even then, I doubted Captain Fowler would notice or care.

“I’m trying,” I laughed, shaking my head. “It’s no as bad as I had figured it would be, since only androids could make it there.”

Markus and I start walking again before he speaks.

“Maybe that just shows how similar we are. How human we are, and how android you are.” His words are thoughtful, soft spoken.

I nod, not wanting to ruin the moment, though in a way, it really was true , despite some circumstances

The rest of the way was pretty silent, the two of us just focused on making sure we made it there in one piece, and so did the other, all while just content in enjoying the other’s company. Markus had to help me a few more times to climb, so much as holding my hand as we jumped a rather large gap to ensure I made it across.

Overall, it didn’t take much time before we found ourselves at the dock, sitting on the edge of a crane, the boardwalk likelihood of the plank brandishing past the edge, bathed in sunlight.

“ Looks like we made it.” Markus breathes out, amazement lighting up his features, and mixed with the sun casting across his countenance, he looked like an angel, or a god of sorts.

Ready to help his kind get the freedom they need ; and deserve .

I studied him for a moment , watching as he walked to the edge, overlooking the dock. His gaze was downcast, widening when he reached there.

“Y/N . . .” His words drew me in, and I took a few steps forward, hovering behind him and looking down.

“It seems that’s our entrance.” I noted, and he nodded, agreeing with my statement.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” I asked as our gazes connected.

I felt his hand intertwined with mine, as if he could sense the nerves finally getting to me.

“Then let’s go, together.” 

His words were the last thing echoing in my head before we took that last step and jumped, complete darkness engulfing us as we encompassed ourselves in a new life.

On a new mission.

I was afraid for a second that we’d somehow gotten it wrong, before cold water nipped at my skin, my body being dunked under its surface. Panicking, I lost hold of Markus’s hand, forcing my body upwards.

My only concern was that he was okay.

Air flew into my lungs as I sputtered a cough, trying to get the few gulps of water that had invaded my airways ; I had not entirely been prepared to jump into a mini pool.

Glancing around, I felt a hand grab my arm, pulling me from the water. I almost pulled my arm away when I noticed it was Markus, relief flooding my system.

“That was a bit unexpected.” He let out a laugh, shaking his head. I nodded, shivering for a second, the water finally lingering across my skin and seeping down to my bones.

Markus gave me a nervous look, shrugging off his jacket, slinging it over my shoulders. 

My lips parted for a protest, but Markus’s shake of his head stopped me . “It may be wet, but it’ll help at least keep your body heat together until we get settled and can find a change of clothes, or a way to get dry.”

His words were laced with concern, his eyes soft and lips curved in a slight smile.

So human.

I knew then I had made the right choice to accompany Markus.

I nodded, offering a smile of my own as I indicated we should keep going. 

Looking around for a quick glance, Markus seemed to have found something as he made his way over to a few stacked crates, hand smacking against the side of the flashlight as it flickered on, the soft beam of light showing the large amounts of dust particles floating in the air in the docked, unused ship.

Markus turned to me, my fingers dragging the ends of the coat closer to my form. “Shall we?”

Keeping quiet as we made our way through the ship as to not alert any potential freaked out androids, it wasn’t too long until we made our way to a rather large clearing of a room, our footfalls from the old yet still intact metal grating of the flooring echoing off the eerie walls of the freighter.

Seemed like an old storage room for larger items, or even a dining hall of sorts.

Either way, it was mostly empty now, abandoned just like everything else around here.

I could see the light dimming from Markus’s eyes as we still hadn’t come across any androids.

Until suddenly we were surrounded by them, the beam from Markus’s flashlight landing on a trio of androids, two males and one females. The blond male of the trio seemed to be in front of the other two.

I took a step closer to Markus as the other androids seemed to enclose us further. I felt his free hand reach to grasp mine, and I took it, feeling his hand around mine lessening my anxiety a bit.

The blonde android, which I recognized to be the same model as Daniel from the Philips’ case, took a step forward.

Actually, thinking of it now, the trio seemed familiar from the case files I had at home.

The blonde male was Simon, a PL600 model, just like Daniel. The taller and darker male to the off hand left of him was Josh a PJ500 model, an old University Lecturer, and the right hand side was North, a WR400 Eden Club model.

I never thought these three were still here. From what I knew, they were the eldest of the group, hell even rumors going that Simon himself formed Jericho.

Simon gave a bit of a smile as his gaze looked from Markus to myself. He seemed very soft spoken, quiet. Shy , almost.

“Welcome to Jericho.”

* * *

 

The other androids seemed to disband when they realized we weren’t a threat, but the other trio stayed where they were. The trio of a council of sorts for the organization it seemed.

Markus glanced around. “How are you all still functioning? Don’t you need parts? Thirium?” He sounded more worried than accusing.

Even just looking around, it was obvious some of the androids needed some of one, or heavily of both. There were even a few androids that had the met the unfortunate end of being shut down.

“We’ve tried to get what we could, but it’s never enough for everyone.” North speaks up, her arms crossed over her chest, causing Simon to drop his gaze from us.

I look at the three of them, thinking for a moment, before realizing where we were in Detroit.

“Wait. There’s a CyberLife facility not too far from here. . .”

“We could go and raid it.” Markus finishes my thinking, nodding in my direction.

“No. That would be way too dangerous.” North chimes in, shaking her head feverently.

“But don’t you want more androids to survive? To see freedom?” I asked, looking between the three of them as they each met my gaze in turn.

They hadn’t questioned Markus and I much since we arrived, presumably assuming we were both androids, or that I was at least on Markus’ side enough to be trusted. They knew I was a sergeant, but apart from that, not much else.

As long as they trusted him.

“We can’t put our people at risk for what , a few parts?” North sounded dumbfounded, as if she wasn’t going to budge in her reasoning.

“She’s right.” Josh spoke up, moving to stand beside her. “ We can’t put people in danger just to get some spare parts. Who’s to even say they’ll have what we need.”

“But isn’t it worth a shot? To show your people you care, and want to help?” Markus spoke up shaking his head, seemingly confused.

He so desperately wanted to help these androids, to help make them feel as alive as he clearly did.

But North did have a point ; there was not point in trying to risk their lives if there wasn’t anything there that would help them.

Markus sighed, as the two groups turned to look at me , as if being a sergeant was giving me any authority to make a decision.

Or maybe they just needed someone to say something, make the sides teeter to one side.

It was either North or Markus. ; which both had good points and options, so it was understandable the deviants had a hard time processing.

Some of them were still new to the scene ; others, just too sued t the old ways to really go out and try.

Even if it meant their lives would be saved for one more day.

****   
  


* * *

****

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do ?**

 

**X - North (Proceed to Chapter 36)**

**O - Markus (Proceed to Chapter 42)**

 


	25. 25 - Following In Their Footsteps

**November 6th 2038**

**AM 00 : 00 : 23**

 

**_You Chose To Chase After Them_ **

 

 

**Kara > Tense ↓↓**

**Alice > Hostile ↓↓**

 

I didn’t hesitate as I moved , my legs immediately kicking into overdrive, adrenaline pumping through my system . I gesture with my head for a few to follow me , some detectives nodding and instantly moving with me as well, not waiting to see if they moved, but indicting by the footfalls behind me.

There were a select few that actually did their jobs, and actually didn’t lumber around the precinct like total idiots.

Hint on a ‘select few’.

A withered exhale whistled past my lips as I pushed past the gate that kept unwanted people out of the precinct, the secretary android giving me a confused yet worried look.

“Sergeant Lunsford- !!”

But her words weren’t stopping me as I barreled from the front doors, swiftly scanning the area to find the two ; which were spotted near the middle of the parking lot, darting between patrol car,s their shadows and tops of Kara’s head being illuminated by the overhanging moon, the clear gust of November in its wake.

As if they could outrun a sergeant.

I picked up my speed, moving as fast as my legs would take me, feeling the nipping air at my cheeks and neck as I ran, feet hitting the gravel harshly with heavy footfalls.

Turn after turn I went, nearly getting bodied by a car as I cut a corner too quick, I went, crunching up gravel as I went.

Yet still, I kept going.

“Stop ! If you don’t I will have to shoot you down !”

It wasn’t something I wanted to do, but something that might have to be done, a sad fact that sent my hands shaking as they hovered over my holster where my gun was held.

Until I saw their forms slowing, voices getting louder as I didn’t stop, no longer needing to draw my gun, relief invading my adrenaline enhanced system.

I didn’t even care if the others were still following behind me.

Halting, we were in the middle of one of the aisles , barren and black windowed patrol cars on either side of us. They had made it to the near edge of the parking lot, a few rows to the left and back.

When I approached, I heard the officers coming up behind me, their loud panting breaths sounding in the night air.

Kara had Alice standing behind her, her stern gaze upon me . An arm was wrapped around the small child , Alice’s small arms clinging to Kara for dear life .

If it was possible she seemed more stressed out and scared then Kara did .

“Please, don’t come any closer .” The android’s words were almost pleading, tears looking like they were threatening to spill from her artificial ducts despite the heavy gaze she kept on me.

I held my hands out in a cautious manner , no weapon in hand or any indication I had drawn it . I truly didn’t want to harm them  — especially after a they’d been through ; that was bad enough .

“ As I’ve said this entire night , I don’t wish to harm you .” I kept my voice steady as I spoke , slowly but surely taking some movement forward , needing to vacuum the distance between us ; needing to get to them and get them back inside the precinct.

Not even needing to look behind me I could feel the nervous glances and waves of anxiety pouring from the other officers ; as if they’d never dealt with a situation like this before .

Well — given I was the head of the deviant cases , and secretly have been since they started , I truly couldn’t blame them .

Especially when they actually followed me for backup , unlike some others . 

“Why can’t we just go somewhere else ? We didn’t do anything wrong !” There are those pleading words again, pulling at my heartstrings. Trying to sway me from my job.

But she was an android , a deviant no less , and this was protocol.

I shake my head at them before indicating to the other officers to go get them. “I’m sorry, but as a Sergeant this is my job, and protocol dictates I need to bring you here for questioning to file a report to my superiors. I am truly sorry.”

Which I was, but getting the job done was more important in the moment. Who knows where they would’ve gone had I let them escape? And then the endless comments I’d hear from Captain Fowler . . . It wasn’t worth the weighty risk.

Kara and Alice protested against the arms of the officers, their pleads still heavy in the air, shrill against my eardrums.

I turned, heading back to the precinct where I’d actually be able to do my job without any more issues ; for they’d be behind a glass cell door.

 

* * *

 

It had been awhile since I watched the officers bring the android and girl in, trying to soothe them as they place the pair in the same cell, offering a refreshment or food ; we truly didn’t want them to feel like criminals, we just had to upkeep to the rules, and make sure they stayed where they needed to be.

For their own safety and the safety of others.

From where I sat in my office I could see as they passed, which had been about an hour or two now ; I had lost track of time trying to file the report, entering all the information I knew, while trying to also add any and all analytical notes I had mentally made when I was there.

Such things took longer than on the field work, since there was so little, yet so many fields that needed to be filled to the brim for the Captain to be happy with.

I had done my fair share of such reports, so it wasn’t a problem ; merely just time consuming as I wanted to interrogate the motherly and daughterly duo, to get the full story from an unbiased and biased standpoint, to get all the information the department needed to make a decision.

It seemed we were in a predicament.

The drug reports and a warrant needed to scavenge the William's residence was a whole other ballpark ; which still fell upon my shoulders.

Leaning back in my seat, a sigh slithered past my slightly parted lips as I ceased my movements against my keyboard, tired hues unfocused as they studied the terminal in front of me, seeing the blurry sea of words swimming in sentences in my field of vision.

Groaning, I ran a hand over my face, trying to fight the tiredness. I could very well grab a coffee from the break room, despite the caffeine tasting like watered down urine , or ; I had my stash of whiskey, amber and smooth inside my desk drawer -

“Sergeant! Sergeant we need you !” A voice called me from my thoughts and desires of alcohol, and I glanced up, seeing the frantic look of Detective Lockwood’s face, his amber hues widened , looking as if his nerves were completely shot.

I stood, lips tugging into a sneer as I half sprinted to the door, the detective moving to the side as I opened the door, his movements seeming frantic and urgent.

As if something was going wrong.

Which is just what I wanted .

Not.

I opened my mouth to ask what the fuck was happening, when I was entirely cut off by the detective.

“It’s the android and the little girl ; something’s happening.”

Great .

I moved my hands so they’d get out of my way as I jumped down all the steps leading to my office and sprinted to the cells, feeling Detective Lockwood at my heels.

I made it to the last cell block, where the two were, not hesitating as I used my hand identification to unlock the door, the glass unsealing with a withered hiss.

“What’s going on?” I asked as I entered the room, worry lacing my veins as I saw the scene before me ; Kara crumbled on the ground in a mess of tears and sobs, holding Alice in her arms.

It looked as if the girl had died.

Especially with how Kara was treating her.

But ; she was fine when we had picked them up, and I even checked their files for such a medical reason, and saw no traces of any mental or physical terminal illnesses.

So what the fuck -

“Her stress levels got too high. Seems she - shut down. I can’t get her to wake up.” Kara’s words were barely audible through her sobs, her watery azure hues not even coming to look at me, but the crystalline droplets falling onto the little girl were enough to make my chest clench.

Wait. 

“She’s an android?” I asked, inclining my head to Alice.

But, under file it never mentioned Todd owning a second android, just saying he was a divorced father of one, with past charges of Red Ice possession and usage.

Unless he used the fact that he had a little girl to sneak the android under the radar.

Honestly wouldn’t put it past the scumbag.

But still -

“Yes. I noticed when I arrived back home today and saw the papers. She’s a YK500 model. Todd just wanted to replace the little girl his wife took when they walked out on him. But , I should’ve been more protective of her. How could I let this happen?”

The android turned to me then, tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes bloodshot from crying, the shutdown little girl android still laced within her arms and crumbled against her form.

“Please , deactivate me. Send me to the junkyard, back to CyberLife to be reset ; I-I don’t want to remember this, to live remembering this. Please.”

Her voice cracked on the last word, and I had to swallow, keeping my own emotions in check.

“We’d have to get the information from tonight from you first, but yes it is possible to bring you to be reset. So this version of you will pass with her.”

Why did this have such  funeral feeling? As if either of them were human, living breathing beings?

Was it because of how alive they felt?

Or how alive they are?

And here we were, only adding to the mix. But, if she were reset, the deviancy would no longer be there ; the fear, the pain. . .

“Tomorrow I will send CyberLife a report to come pick you and her up. You shall go together.”

Perhaps this had been for the best.

No matter how much we wish things would be different, if we had chosen different options, different people to trust or different paths to follow : 

Not every ending was a happy one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

【G】【A】【M】【E】 【O】【V】【E】【R】

 

**You've earned trophy ( 2/? )**

**" Let's Go Through This One More Time "**

 

**Please Proceed To[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/34629275)  (Or Click)**


	26. 26 - Same Old, Same Old

**November 6th, 2038**

**AM 09 : 00 : 18**

 

_**You Had No Choice** _

 

 

**Connor > Warm ↑**

**Hank > Warm ↑**

 

 

The smell of coffee was the easiest thing to pick up on when you walked into the precinct on any given morning ; it didn’t take any stone cold detectives to announce how many officers crammed into the break room to grab their fresh cup.

Thankfully, I had taste and always grabbed mine beforehand, watching the idiots scramble like sheep in a herd to grab a cup.

Some days they were more zombie like than on others, but it was almost a collective hive mind of sorts of what kinda day it seemed it was gonna be.

Maybe it was something in the coffee.

The thought had me chuckling as I unlocked my office, closing the glass door behind me so I could unpack and get ready for the day in peace, just as I always did.

It didn’t take me long to run through my routine ; putting my coffee on my desk for later consumption, unpacking my bag, and starting up and signing into the terminal on my desk and the tablet nearly stacked onto the large stack of reports that would soon need my attention and signature .

Once all that was done I grabbed my cup , heading back outside to check back in with Connor . It seemed he had been looking for Lieutenant Anderson’s desk while I was headed to my office — not that Hank really came in before noon these days.

The thought caused a sigh to slither past my lips , a slight shake of my head following suit .

I met Connor at Hank’s desk , sitting down on the empty desk adjacent to the Lieutenant’s .

“ Whatcha doing Connor ?” I observed the other , watching as he seemed to be looking at the stuff on Hank’s desk , his LED rotating a soft sunrise yellow as he took notes of the information , storing it to no doubt interact with the older man at later points.

His surprised look met mine as he looked up , setting down the picture frame he had seemed to be observing ; looking at me as if he knew something I didn’t .

Or something I knew he now knew that I knew .

He gave me a slight look before flickering down to no doubt the picture frame once more , opening his mouth to speak .

“ Connor , the fuck are ya doing ?”

A voice interrupted the android as we both turned , making contact with none other than Lieutenant Anderson himself .

“ I was just observing your desk before you came in Lieutenant , and speaking with Sergeant Lunsford .” Connor tilted his head in my direction , causing Hank to actually _look_ at me , as if he hadn’t noticed I was there for a moment 

It was an awkward moment of eye contact between Hank and I , before I gave a curt wave and a head nod ; feeling moderately uncomfortable .

The tension was suffocating and choking me with words left unsaid .

Connor clearly noted the tension , his eyes narrowed as gazed upon the Lieutenant and I .

“ Anderson , Lunsford . My office , now .” A familiar booming authoritative voice sounded in the precinct , drawing the attention of Hank , Connor and I as we saw Fowler leaning over the railing of the steps leading up to his office. .

Giving a sigh , I hopped off the desk , following behind a muttering Hank and an otherwise silent Connor , his hands behind his back in contemplation .

As if he was silently trying to figure something out ; to confirm or deny something he had observed .

As if it had to do with Hank and I .

Once I entered the office , being the trail of the trio I closed the door , Hank sitting down in the chair across from Captain Fowler’s desk .

“ I wanted to inform you that you’ll officially be a part of the deviant cases . Alongside Sergeant Lunsford .” Captain Fowler leaned back in his seat , his hues steadily on Hank’s as he observed the other .

A booming scoff radiated from Hank , his hands hitting the desk for a moment . “ What the fuck Jeffrey ? You know I fucking hate these things more than anything else . Why the fuck can’t you have someone else do it ? You know I’m not fit for cases like these .”

Anderson had lowered his voice as he spoke , gesturing every now and again to Connor , who stood obediently behind the Lieutenant , his gaze grazing from Jeffrey to Hank .

It was Captain Fowler’s turn to slam his hands on his desk , his form leaning forward as his dark hues narrowed at the Lieutenant , anger present in his countenance and confirmed further by the sneer tugging at his lips . The lines in his forehead indicated how seemingly disappointed he was in Hank’s response and feeling about the whole thing .

“ You are very damn well capable of doing these cases Hank ! Every fucking day more and more cases appear on my desk , and Y/N can’t fucking do this all on their own . Why not do your fucking job for a change so I don’t have to add another misdemeanor file to it ? Since it’s already looking like a fucking novel.”

His words were surefire angry , pissed even , as Hank shook his head in disgust . “ Fine . But only because Y/N needs help with this , and because I don’t need need more complaints against me .” Hank muttered , glancing behind to me .

“ How long have they been working on these cases ?” His question was quiet , soft now , as if he didn’t want anyone else to hear it but Jeffrey. And even then, I noted the concern in his words, the spinning web of caution interjecting his words.

“ I’ve been on them since they started nine months ago , Lieutenant . I’ve been head since the beginning . But there are more and more cases , and there are now 243 that I cannot do on my own . CyberLife had sent Connor to assist in such cases , but I need your help as well .” I answered his question , a sigh from him answering me .

He sounded concerned , the thought only being confirmed as he stood , turning to look at me .

“ . . . Fine . Just — let’s get to work so we can finish this damn thing .”

He grumbled as he pushed past me , leaving the office as the door slammed , Connor following him . I lingered behind for a second , looking at Fowler .

“ I know why he’s like this — and I’ll make sure this doesn’t affect his work ethic ; and I’ll actually make sure he does work .” I commented , the Captain bringing his gaze to me .

“ This is why you’re head of these cases , and that I’m assigning Hank to be with you underneath them . Plus — I think this is a good way for the two of you to talk .” Fowler have me a knowing look , though he seemed more like a concerned Uncle .

Has been , always will be .

“ Jeffrey , Hank and I —“ I trailed off , averting my gaze as I looked over at Hank and Connor at the Lieutenant’s desk , the two seemingly having a conversation ; about what was unclear .

I shook my head , trying to push down those feelings I felt arising in my chest like a tidal wave . I couldn’t let them control me now . I had to push them down , keep them at bay .

I had work to do .

“ Y/N , this is worry for you and for Hank . You two need to talk , even if it’s just over work . You’ve been here how long? You approached me for this —“

I waved my hands , sniffling as I cut him off . “ I know why I came here and came to you . Please — I know . I just — still can’t seem to face it . Face _him_. But alas , here we go . Thank you .” I nodded to the Captain as I excused myself , swallowing the lump forming in my throat like the wave of anxiety pooling in my gut .

Each step down those stairs like a ball and chain to my ankle , weighing me down .

I had a lot to juggle ; and I had to do it right .

I was walking towards the Lieutenant’s desk when a detective approached Hank and Connor, an almost pep to his step.

Only when  I approached did I catch a whiff of a lead on a case .

****

* * *

 

 

“Well fuck, now what?” I huffed as I looked around, the soft dampened cement crunching underfoot as I turned on my heels, surveying the area.

Hank, Connor and I, among a whole other group of investigators, have been standing here for over an hour trying to find the missing AX400 model. Todd Williams’, her owner, had given us some information on the android and the little girl accompanying it, and here we were ; on the near outskirts of the city.

And nothing.

“This was a waste of time.” I grumbled, shaking my head as I kicked a few pebbles with my foot, hands pocketed inside my jacket.

“Perhaps the other officers will find them the more they search. We got all the information we could from the store owner and the others in the area.” Connor mused, a thoughtful look passing his features.

“Well whatever. We can’t find them now, might as well get something useful done . I’m starving.” Hank spoke up then, scoffing at Connor’s observation. It was more than obvious he just didn’t want to be there.

Honestly I couldn’t blame him.

“Why don’t we get something to eat. Y/N, you in?”

Hank’s question caught me by surprise. Hank had never offered for me to accompany him anywhere after a case. Perhaps it was because Connor as here .

Or . . .

I scolded myself for even trying to think the latter thought. My past mistakes had messed that up real good, there was no way.

So should I take the offer, and get to spend some time with the pair, or just go home, continuing to work the deviant cases?

Either way , it seemed this moment was an important olive branch in my situation.

Such a simple question, yet it weighed so heavy in my mind.

 

* * *

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do ?**

 

**[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/36878961) \- Go  (Proceed to Chapter 29 or Click)**

**[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/37731635) \- Leave (Proceed to Chapter 32 or Click )**


	27. 27 - An Unexpected Rapture

**November 6th 2038**

**AM 11 : 33 : 24**

 

_**You Chose To Go ** _

 

 

 

**Markus > Warm ^^**

****

 

I stood there for a moment, thinking of his offer as passerby came and went along the city street, soft chattering the air, charging it further beyond the tense air that surrounded Markus and I.

But ; I didn’t really have a choice, did I ?

This was my chance to fix things, to make up for the mistake I had made.

I knew what it felt like to hide, to completely have to alter how you looked and acted just to stay under the pretense of a an almost second life.

Plus, I’d known Carl for a long time ; I couldn’t just leave the android on it’s own volition, potentially getting it killed.

Despite the fact that I had already contributed to that.

One breath passed.

Two.

T h r e e.

I nodded in silence, swallowing the thick of it all as I swallowed my pride as a Sergeant, instead showing my true colors as someone who’s always supported androids.

Someone who understood where they were coming from far more than anyone thought  

I was closer to them than I was a human.

He was right ; I didn’t hate androids. Granted, I hated a lot of humans, but android’s didn’t act as childish or immature as them.

So my lack of hate makes sense.

“If that is what you wish, then I’d like to accompany you .”

I felt Markus’s uncalloused hand as it grabbed mine, helping to pull me over one of the platforms. I had done well so far, most of the jumps or climbs had been easy, especially with my training and history of gymnastics in high school , not to mention I  _ was  _ a police sergeant .

But this one , was higher than I could’ve jumped , so Markus went first, grabbing me and pulling me from above afterwards . I let out a few strangled pants as I stood and balanced myself, not wanting to push my system to the point where something could be damaged.

Or I’d go into cardiac arrest .

“Hey, you’re doing pretty good .” Markus offered a smile as I stood, his form backlit by the rising sun, his breath even and labored as if what we didn’t just do was borderline parkour . Despite everything that had happened, he was still being genuine sweet and caring.

Whether it was from his coding or the genuine fact he truly cared as a deviant didn’t truly matter ; it seemed trusting him and accompanying him had been a  good decision.

Perhaps we could overlook what had happened.

Guilt pooled in my gut with the thought of what happened at Carl

“I’m trying,” I laughed, shaking my head. “It’s no as bad as I had figured it would be, since only androids could make it there. I’d figured boobytraps or  _ some  _ sort of thing , like a ‘I’m not a robot’ captcha on a website .”

The two of us let out a laugh as I shook my head ; though to be fair I  _ was  _  being genuine about it .

Such a top secret part had to have something of danger to humans , right ?

Markus and I start walking again before he speaks as I was getting trapped in my thoughts , his smooth voice pulling me back .

“Maybe that just shows how similar we are. How human we are, and how android you are.” His words are thoughtful, soft spoken.

I nod, not wanting to ruin the moment, though in a way, it really was true , despite some circumstances . Androids were just mechanical versions of us; but they still walked , talked , sounded and acted like us .

The perfect automaton of the century .

The rest of the way was pretty silent, the two of us just focused on making sure we made it there in one piece, and so did the other, all while just content in enjoying the other’s company. Both of us seemed to be lost in thought as it was , not wanting to weigh the other down with doubts .

Markus had to help me a few more times to climb, so much as holding my hand as we jumped a rather large gap to ensure I made it across . For some reason it seemed androids had a large gap when it came to jumping ; Perhaps being extremity aerodynamic was in their system .

Overall, it didn’t take much time before we found ourselves at the dock, sitting on the edge of a crane, the boardwalk likelihood of the plank brandishing past the edge, bathed in sunlight , the beautiful morning rays dancing a spectrum of colorful light across the surface .

“ Looks like we made it.” Markus breathes out, amazement lighting up his features, and mixed with the sun casting across his countenance, he looked like an angel, or a god of sorts.

Ready to help his kind get the freedom they need ; and deserve .

Looking out on the dock, a sense of nostalgia filled me for a moment 

I studied him for a moment , watching as he walked to the edge, overlooking the dock. His gaze was downcast, widening when he reached there.

“Y/N . . .” His words drew me in, and I took a few steps forward, hovering behind him and looking down.

“It seems that’s our entrance.” I noted, and he nodded, agreeing with my statement.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” I asked as our gazes connected.

He gave a silent nod as he overlooked the barren , bottomless pit before us, the wide open mouth of the darkness ready to swallow us whole.

He merely held his arms out, and with a breath, allowed himself to fall chest first.

I waited a few beats as I overlooked the horizon myself, wondering how  even got myself here. Very easily I could turn, go back to the precinct, and file my reports and get on with my life.

But I knew I couldn’t.

So I took the same step forward, plunging into a new life.

On a new mission.

I was afraid for a second that we’d somehow gotten it wrong, before cold water nipped at my skin, my body being dunked under its surface. Panicking, I took a sharp inhale filled with nothing but the murky water under the ships hull, before propelling myself upwards, fear setting in.

Air flew into my lungs as I sputtered a cough, trying to get the few gulps of water that had invaded my airways ; I had not entirely been prepared to jump into a mini pool.

Glancing around, I felt a hand grab my arm, pulling me from the water. I almost pulled my arm away when I noticed it was Markus, relief flooding my system as I grabbed the hand as he pulled me up out of the water, the streams beginning to trickle off my dampened clothes .

“That was a bit unexpected.” He let out a laugh, shaking his head. I nodded, shivering for a second, the water finally lingering across my skin and seeping down to my bones, my right arm aching above everything else.

I scoffed for a second as I tried to shake it off, paying it no mind.

Looking around for a quick glance as I tried to cease my shivering, Markus seemed to have found something as he made his way over to a few stacked crates, hand smacking against the side of the flashlight as it flickered on, the soft beam of light showing the large amounts of dust particles floating in the air in the docked, unused ship.

Markus turned to me, my fingers dragging the ends of my coat closer to my form as I finally felt my skin get used to the cold, my inner temperature stabilizing . “Shall we?”

Keeping quiet as we made our way through the ship as to not alert any potential freaked out androids, it wasn’t too long until we made our way to a rather large clearing of a room, our footfalls from the old yet still intact metal grating of the flooring echoing off the eerie walls of the freighter. There was nothing below us but darkness , an endless abyss ; this one much scarier than the one leading to the ship itself .

We only took a few steps into the room before a loud screech was heard, and the darkness was consuming the both of us.

Until our forms hit solid metal plating of the bottom of the ship, braided grate pieces surrounding Markus’ and mine’s sprawled forms.

Suddenly we were surrounded by them, androids suddenly approaching us from all sides as the two of us stood and came closer to one another, the beam from Markus’s flashlight landing on a trio of androids, two males and one females. The blond male of the trio seemed to be in front of the other two.

I took a step closer to Markus as the other androids seemed to enclose us further. I felt his free hand reach to grasp mine, and I took it, feeling his hand around mine lessening my anxiety a bit.

In that moment, everything that had happened mattered none, if this was a trap and this was indeed our end.

The blonde android, which I recognized to be the same model as Daniel from the Philips’ case, took a step forward.

Actually, thinking of it now, the trio seemed familiar from the case files I had at home.

Their faces and placements on my wall came into my mind then. They  _ were _ the models from my files.

The blonde male was Simon, a PL600 model, just like Daniel. The taller and darker male to the off hand left of him was Josh a PJ500 model, an old University Lecturer, and the right hand side was North, a WR400 Eden Club model.

I never thought these three were still here. From what I knew, they were the eldest of the group, hell even rumors going that Simon himself formed Jericho.

Simon gave a bit of a smile as his gaze looked from Markus to myself. He seemed very soft spoken, quiet. Shy , almost, but there was an air of kindness when he spoke, a soft smile playing at his lips.

“Welcome to Jericho.”

The other androids seemed to disband when they realized we weren’t a threat, but the other trio stayed where they were. The trio of a council of sorts for the organization it seemed. Others moved to stand in front of large cylindrical trashes as fires were set inside of them, small bouts of illumination coming to the large open area room.

Markus glanced around. “How are you all still functioning? Don’t you need parts? Thirium?” He sounded more worried than accusing, his eyes looking about at the few androids which seemed to be shut down, unmoving and unblinking LED’s across their temples.

There were damaged androids about too, just waiting around until it as their turn to die.

It was honestly a heartbreaking sight.

“We’ve tried to get what we could, but it’s never enough for everyone.” North speaks up, her arms crossed over her chest, causing Simon to drop his gaze from us. Her lips are pursed in a thin line ad she narrows her gaze at Markus and I.

It was obvious she was guarded against us, not trusting us as far as she could throw us.

And to be honest, I didn’t blame her.

I look at the three of them, thinking for a moment, before realizing where we were in Detroit.

“Wait. There’s a CyberLife facility not too far from here. . .”

“We could go and raid it.” Markus finishes my thinking, nodding in my direction.

“No. That would be way too dangerous.” North chimes in, shaking her head feverently, the edge to her ords sharp enough that if looks could kill, Markus and I would both be shut down.

“But don’t you want more androids to survive? To see freedom?” I asked, looking between the three of them as they each met my gaze in turn.

They hadn’t questioned Markus and I much since we arrived, presumably assuming we were both androids, or that I was at least on Markus’ side enough to be trusted. They knew I was a sergeant, but apart from that, not much else.

As long as they trusted Markus, it seemed they’d trust me as well.

Not that I’d do anything stupid as harm them. Despite my positioning at work, it wasn’t how I truly felt towards any of them.

“We can’t put our people at risk for what , a few parts?” North sounded dumbfounded, as if she wasn’t going to budge in her reasoning.

“She’s right.” Josh spoke up, moving to stand beside her. “ We can’t put people in danger just to get some spare parts. Who’s to even say they’ll have what we need.”

“But isn’t it worth a shot? To show your people you care, and want to help?” Markus spoke up shaking his head, seemingly confused.

He so desperately wanted to help these androids, to help make them feel as alive as he clearly did.

But North did have a point ; there was not point in trying to risk their lives if there wasn’t anything there that would help them, or even worse ; we got caught and killed on the spot due to trespassing.

Not even my badge would help us much without a warrant.  That’s how guarded they were.

Markus sighed, as the two groups turned to look at me , as if being a sergeant was giving me any authority to make a decision.

Or maybe they just needed someone to say something, make the sides teeter to one side.

It was either North or Markus. ; which both had good points and options, so it was understandable the deviants had a hard time processing, especially when it seemed the group was split down the middle for thoughts.

Some of them were still new to the scene ; others, just too used to the old ways to really go out and try.

Even if it meant their lives would be saved for one more day.

****

 

* * *

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do ?**

 

**X - North (Proceed to Chapter 36)**

**O - Markus (Proceed to Chapter 42)**


	28. 28 - Hear Me Out

**November 6th 2038**

**AM 10 : 45 : 00**

 

**_You Chose To Chase After Them_ **

 

 

**Kara > Warm ^ **

**Alice > Neutral ^ **

 

They were running, and my they were running fast. Then again, they kind of had a head start after they startled Connor and I, completely almost wiping Connor out. But after last night, I couldn’t exactly afford for them to get away.

Unless they were truly faster than I was.

I hesitated to go help Connor, who just shook his head and waved me to go as he was trying to scramble to his feet, his indicator flashing vermilion as he flickered his gaze from the bolted pair, myself, and Ralph.

“Y/N ! Just go ! We can’t lose them !” His words were fast, feverish even his form moving to take down Ralph if he tried to stop me .

I didn’t need to be told twice as I moved into motion, pushing myself out of the house,  breaking through the fence as it swung back towards me, the metal grating harshly slamming against my shoulder, tearing my jacket a few beads of blood bubbling from the trio lines of scratches .

Still, I wasn’t going to let that stop me as I bolted down the sidewalk, seeing the two females sprinting, hands clasped together.

A few confused officers turned in my direction as I yelled at them to inform the Lieutenant we found them, and that Connor was still in the house with a deviant.

It was going to be Hank’s executive decision if he wanted to bring it back to the station for either questioning or to Cyberlife for deactivation so we could use it as evidence.

Or hell, even shoot him.

But that wasn’t entirely on my mind as I ran, forcing my legs to move faster and faster, the space between the pair and I lessening with each pump of my legs. 

Officers and passerby moved out of the way as they saw me running after the other two, Kara turning around every once in a while to see where I was in distance to them.

Then they turned down an alleyway, my eyes having to mark which turn it was as my momentum would’ve completely made me miss the turn.

Taking the sharp turn myself, I saw them at the end of the path, Kara pushing Alice up and over the fence at the end, tuning to look at me as I skidded and started making my way towards them, my shoes kicking up the dirt that started the beginning of the alley and the end of the industrial sidewalk.

If they both crossed that fence, they’d be headed towards the highway.

And they’d never make it across.

As much as I wanted to do my job, I couldn’t let them get themselves killed.

It wasn’t like we wanted to hurt them anyway.

“Kara! Stop!” I called to the pair as I made my way there, getting there a Kara was hovering at the top of the fence, just about to jump down.

As I halted, she jumped, making it to the other side , looking at me through the circular spacing between the wire.

“I’m sorry, Sergeant Lunsford. I can’t let Alice get hurt, or have myself reset because of all this. We have somewhere to go, someone who will help us.

Please,” Her voice took on that pleading note, but her visage was cement, strong and fierce.

“Just let us go. You’ll never have to hear from us again, okay? We’ll disappear off the map.”

Her plan made sense, and I was surprised in the short amount of time since we've lost them, that they found somewhere to go.

But ; I still wanted to help them. I wanted to make sure that they got to wherever they were going.

I would risk my job, but surely Captain Fowler had to understand. These two did nothing wrong in regards to Todd Williams, and they shouldn’t be fined or it to deal with his consequences.

I sighed, but nodded after a moment of thinking.

I had made my decision.

“If that’s the case, please , let me take you there. To make sure you do get where you’re going, and as an apology for what has happened in the last 24 hours. We simply want to protect you, and I wish to actually see that through.”

Kara seemed so surprised by my words, her countenance displaying widened eyes and silent, parted lips. I could see her weighing the options reflected in her occulars as she stole a glance to the busy highway behind them, cars whizzing past at a speed impossible to cross, especially with a little girl.

 

However, after a few tense albeit hesitant , moments, she nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

**Time To Decide : What Do You Do ?**

 

**O - Proceed To Chapter 34**


	29. 29 - Birds Galore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been patient with me, I know it's been over a week since I uploaded, but going back to college soon has had me busy !! I haven't forgotten about this, I promise <3 I plan to keep going with it, right until the end !!!

**November 6th, 2038**

**PM 01 : 15 : 53**

 

_**You Chose to Go** _

 

**Connor > Friend ↑**

**Hank > Warm ↑**

 

We reached the hole in the wall chicken place before I really had time to fully think through my decision.

I decided to go because it wasn’t like there was much to do besides go home or back to the precinct to do work , and given the amount of cases that kept flooding the precinct, I would’ve stayed late there ; as I had been , even before the Philips’ case had me on medical leave.

This was the perfect chance to spend more time with Connor. And Hank.

So it really was a win win.

Getting out of the car was almost a surreal experience,  a waveflow of memories bombarding my senses . I blinked a few times, trying to push past them . 

Gary’s place was a cute little  joint that was frequented by a lot of people, it was cheap ; and the food was relatively good despite the fact that Gary always failed his health inspections.

They came and went with the breeze, the stifling November air creeping along my skin alike cold tendrils, invisible inky streams just a whisper out of reach.

Blinking back into focus, Hank and Connor had already began walking to the counter, where only one other person occupied the wide open area.

Swallowing whatever was trying to crawl its way up, I pulled my coat closer to my frame as I followed them.

“You know Lieutenant, that meal has a lot of Cholesterol, higher than your daily intake should be.” 

  
Connor was observing Hank and I as we walked to a nearby table , setting the food we got down onto its surface.

“And? We all gotta die somehow.” His voice was a gruff grunt and a shrug, Connor’s words doing nothing to stop him from opening the burger container and picking up the meal , taking a hefty bite.

If anything, it seemed to only have encouraged him.

Typical.

I let out a laugh and a shake of my head as I opened my own sandwich container, taking a sip from red and white striped cup, the clear plastic straw darkened as the liquid from the cup came up, easily sliding down my near parched trachea.

The android looked in my direction, eyes seemingly scanning my food as well. I merely raised my brows.

“As someone who drinks more than I eat, and smoke close to the same amount, whatever you say will not affect me. I’m always on my feet at work, I’ll be fine.”

I beat him to any comment he could make, the surprise evident from the honey gold blinking LED at his right temple.

He merely blinked a few times as Hank paused, raising his brows in our direction for a moment.

“You’re very aware at all times it seems, Sergeant.” Connor decided to comment instead, his scrutinizing gaze never leaving my own.

“As someone who needs to be on alert for anything out of the ordinary at all times, you get used to it after a few years.”

I shrugged again, taking a bite of my sandwich, moving to meet Hank’s lingering gaze.

“I didn’t know you smoked .” Hank suddenly said. The almost concern in his voice almost had me choking on the single bite.

I coughed a few times, setting the food back into its container as I regained my composure.

“Started in college. Always way too stressed the fuck out. Though , it seems it must be a family thing in my genes I suppose. I’m a lot like my father.”

My gaze was unwavering at Hank’s, and I saw as his jaw clenched when I spoke, as if he wanted to say something.

But he choked on his pride and words left unsaid as Connor observed the two of us , scanning and noting the tension between Hank and I .

“I meant to ask this earlier ; but what exactly is your relationship ? It seem you two know each other beyond the precinct —“  As an android , Connor didn’t exactly under boundaries when it came to personal questions .

Not to mention the phrasing of it indicated a  _ different _ kind of relationship between the Lieutenant and I .

Which — wasn’t the right direction for the case .

Hank almost choked on his burger , shaking his head . His countenance contorted into that of anger , brows coming down in an angry arch .

“ Connor , what the fuck ? That’s not something you ask —“ He was shaking his head as he coughed , setting his food back into its container .

“ Did CyberLife teach you boundaries ? Or at least fucking manners ?” He was scoffing , deciding to take a sip of his drink , the anger still swept across his features .

Connor looked as if he was going to say something when I scoffed myself, rolling my eyes.

“Hank, stop it. He merely just wants to ask questions so he can add them to his processing files. Right, Connor?” I hummed, looking over at the android to my left.

And indicating flash of yellow confirmed my words, but his nod drove it home.

“Correct. The more information I know, the better my adaptability can work towards your personalities.” Connor nodded and looked between Hank and I, the former merely scoffing and shrugging.

“Fucking androids . . .”

I try to give Hank another look, but he pointedly ignores my eye contact, focusing instead on his sandwich.

“ Maybe I should tell you what we know about the deviants .” Connor hummed , seemingly trying to change the conversation — it at least steer it away from the tenseful direction it had taken .

Hank paused for a moment , letting out a sigh before shrugging ; clearly indicating his indifference with the whole thing .

However, it seemed he was happy about the subject change .

“ You read my mind — proceed .”

The android nodded , his gaze looking from Hank to I before just flickering between the two of us as he spoke . “ We believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids ,

Which can lead them to emulating human emotion .”

Hank waved his hand , sighing . “In English ; please .”

Connor glanced at me for a moment — I had understood it all , but it seemed Hank was still on the not so technical side of things ; even in this day and age .

“ They don’t really  _ feel _ emotions , they just get overwhelmed by irrational instructions , which can lead to unpredictable behavior .”

Hank was busy looking down at his food before he shook his head , mumbling “Emotions always screw everything up . Maybe androids aren’t that different from us as we thought .”

Another sigh escaped his trachea as he looked at Connor , a momentary flicker to me . It seemed it was Hank’s turn to start asking questions .

“ You ever dealt with deviants before ?” 

It seemed for a moment Connor was thinking , momentary flashes of his countenance flickering between emotions .

His brows were furrowed as he answered , a bit hesitant . 

“ A few months back , a deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl .

I managed to save her —“ his gaze flickered to me for a moment , a bit of a smile tugging at his lips .

“ Sergeant Lunsford saved me ; took the bullet that was intended for me . It gave me enough time to save the little girl and for the SWAT to deal with the deviant .”

I noticed Hank’s jaw clench as he brought his gaze finally and soldily to mine , those similar icy hues just studying me .

Connor blinked a few times , his LED flashing between yellow and blue , the colors changing in time with his blinks . He tilted his head .

“ I just got a report of a suspected deviant . It’s a few blocks away ; we should go have a look .”

The android looked at Hank and I , trying to gauge our reactions about the new case . I simply offered a shrug ; I didn’t have anything else planned for the day , plus it seemed like we could get a good start on this case .

Hank shook his head and sighed . “ Yeah ? Why the fuck not —“

_**** _

* * *

 

 

Hordes of pigeons greeted us as Hank kicked in the door, both of our guns’ sitting in our hands ; There had been commotion when we arrived at the rundown squat house.

Someone was still in there.

“Agh, fucking pigeons, they’re everywhere !” Hank scowled, waving his hands as the pigeons scattered.

“Who the fuck could live like this?” Hank grumbled as we cautiously stepped into the apartment, eyes looking over the small three room flat.

It was filled with just so many pigeons. Barely any furniture, besides a table in the dining area, a knocked over chair and birdcage nestled against the edges of one of the legs.

“Seems whoever was here is gone now.” I noted, looking around for any possible escape routes, minus the front door where we had come in from.

“Maybe not . . . “ Connor called from where he had wandered to the bathroom, inspecting the small area. “Its LED is in the sink , and the marker I found on the ground indicates it was recently used.”   


“Used for what is the question.” I hummed as I went to look in the fridge, only confirming the culprit we were looking for was a deviant ; there was no food in the fridge.

And androids didn’t eat.

“It seems it was obsessively writing ‘rA9’ on the walls, just like the other deviant.” Connor spoke as he re-entered the area where Hank and I were, my gaze moving to Connor as it passed Hank looking out the back door to notice if there was any possible chance of escape from there.

“Does that mean there’s a chance it’s still here?” I cautioned as I glanced around the apartment, gaze narrowed.

“There would be no safe exit from here, even for an android, it has to be.” Hank mumbled as he regrouped with Connor and I.

The android was looking around, as if re-constructing the scene ; just like he did at Ortiz’s place.

He moved slowly, picking up the chair that had been tilted to its side. Moving his gaze to the wall, he picked up the chair and brought it with him, setting it down upon the ground as he looked up.

There seemed to be a panel just out of place.

I glanced quietly at Hank, who had the same expression across his visage I knew was on mine as well.

Connor stepped onto the chair, careful fingers moving to -

The ceiling crashed as the deviant fell from its hiding spot , plaster and tile piling Connor.

Standing quickly , the deviant immediately booked it.

I wasted no time in following it, hearing Hank yell Connor to follow the deviant and I.

Wind rushed past me as I ran, jumping over various blockades the android try to throw in my way, sliding from the window it had broken in an attempt to escape.

I continued following it, past the many rooftop gardens, moving past workers as I shouted apology after apology.

Even sliding down the slanted glass ceiling to jump to the train as it passed, eyeing the deviant as it jumped to a ladder.

I took the same deathly leap, fear not even a breath to my mind.

When you almost die once , fear no longer takes over .

That was the funny think about death ; there was a difference between knowing you were going to die and accepting it .

One had room still left for fear while the other opened the door for the mission to be accomplished .

Following it through the greenhouse, it disappeared in a large maze of billowing wheat, my hands pushing aside the thick plants as I continued to run, albeit if a bit slower now due to the brush .

When it had cleared I saw Connor whiz past me to follow the deviant, my eyes moving to Hank ; whom was dangling off the edge.

My eyes glanced to where the deviant ran to, back to Hank.

It wasn’t a hard choice.

Not as I ran across the roof, my hand jutting out —

To grab onto Hank’s, gripping his tightly as I pulled him onto the roof, his body thudding against the cement with a wheezed groan.

“Thanks Kid . . .” His words trailed off as he almost look embarrassed, hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

I was out of breath but I nodded, my hands collapsing to my knees as I bent over, only slightly bringing my gaze up to see Connor jogging back to us, a troubled look on his visage as his LED flashed golden.

“He got away. I had handcuffed him and was ready ro bring him back ; he broke from my grasp and jumped off the roof.”

Connor didn’t even sound of out breath ; in fact he adjusted his tie like everything was fine. Hank and I let out the exact same sigh at the same time. Noticing, I cleared my throat as I fully stood, shrugging.

“Well it seems we got some more information we could get from the deviant’s home. I think we should go back to the precinct —“

“Go back? Hell no. I’m ready to go home and pass the fuck out.” Hank grumbled, dumbfound as he began shaking his head.

I thought for a minute, before Connor nodded along with the Lieutenant. “Then why don’t we head our separate ways to home, and reconcile in the morning to file the reports and figure out whatever else we can from the evidence until then?”

Hank laughed amusedly, the sound a short lyric of a once happy father , looking at me as he pointed at Connor. “See, he gets it.”

I furrow my brows, feeling a tug at my heart. They were right ; we should call it a day now, it had already been an eventful day since entering the precinct.

But  . . . I truly didn’t want to leave being with them.

For some odd reason, I felt at home with the two of them, so comfortable it didn’t matter what case we were on.

I could invite them back to my place ; share a few drinks and get to spend some time with the two of them outside of work.

Or even just Connor . . .

I looked at the two, trying to debate what I truly wanted to do in such a situation.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do ?**

 

**X - Both ( Proceed to Chapter 35)**

**O - Just Connor (Proceed to Chapter 41)**


	30. 30 - May We Meet Again

**November 6th 2038**

**AM 02 : 23 : 03**

 

_**You Chose To Not Go** _

 

 

 

**Markus > Neutral ↓↓**

****

I shook my head. I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t go.

Not when I had a job over my head, and a company down my throat and up my ass.

I whistled an exhalation of a sigh, averting my gaze from Markus for a moment .

It wasn’t anything against Markus, truly it wasn’t , I just ; there was too much at stake for this to have the chance to fuck up.

“Look, Markus ; as much as I would love to accompany you, to help the androids, I can’t. With the precinct and everything under such sharp supervision, I wouldn’t be able to do it and get away. They’d have an ABD on my ass faster than we could probably get there.”

Waiting a few moments, I let my answer sit in the thickening air as I finally brought my gaze to him, seeing the steely look in his emerald eyes.

Like I had betrayed him.

It nearly broke me to see it, nearly made me falter for a moment.

I cleared my throat, but he beat me to it.

“Y/N . . . “ He trailed off, as if he didn’t know what to say ; or even form what he wanted to say. He merely looked at me with those disapproving eyes, sighing as he left the room ;

Leaving me with my thoughts and decision.

****

* * *

****

The next morning wasn’t any easier as I dropped off Markus at Ferndale, a little kick start to his journey.

We didn’t talk the whole way there, just let the sound of the Charger’s engine humming as it drove us to our separate ways, the soft sound of the radio spilling into the cab as we went.

Perhaps there was a part of him that still believed I wanted to go, that I’d change my mind, throw my badge out the window, and go with him.

I was much too prideful for that. 

And I hated myself for it.

I pulled into the garage at the station, putting the Charger into park , sitting there letting the idle engine in silence.

A moment went by, then a few.

I was worried for a second Markus just wouldn’t end up going after all.

But after a bit, he spoke.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me? There’s always a chance, and you have a choice.” His words seemed authoritative, as if he was leading something ;

_ Hell, he’d make a great leader. _

I let out a short laugh as I shook my head, pausing before turning my head to look at him. “Markus, look. As much as I’m all for this for you, to set you free to do as you desire, I personally cannot accompany you. For my job, and your safety, I can’t.” 

I wanted him to understand that. I was a Sergeant for the DPD, and constantly had people hanging over my head, especially as of late . It sucked, hell it was quite aggravating, but with the growing rise of tension in Detroit, it couldn’t be helped.

“But I want you to know I support this ; hell that’s why I’m sitting here right now driving you. There are people out there who will be on your side ; the choice is now to see where it’ll take you ; and if you’ll take what you want by force, or peacefully dwell inside people’s hearts.”

I kept my voice even, tried to keep it strong and mentory, just to let him know that despite everything ; despite me saying no, I still indirectly supported him, that even if I wasn’t in the thick of things , on his side , I still had a true take in all of it.

Markus dropped his gaze for a moment, a thoughtful look passing over his face.

“I appreciate it. You saving me from the others, bringing me into your home for a night. If it wasn’t for you, or had you decided to do something else, I probably wouldn't be sitting here, but rather sitting deactivated in a CyberLife facility. So as much as I would enjoy your company and help by my side, I understand and respect your priorities. Thank you, Sergeant.”

He gave me a smile then, a soft look glinting in his eyes. He truly seemed grateful, seemed so 

**Human.**

I returned the smile and a inclination of my head, observing the other .

It was only a few more minutes before Markus let out a sigh, hands clenched into fists upon his lap. 

He released them when he gave me one last look, hands on the car door.

“May we meet again , Y/N.”

****

* * *

 

 

The precinct was the same bustling bullshit place as it always was. Same shit different day, truthfully.

I tried to keep to myself as I shuffled to my office, setting things up for the day. I had been a bit behind since dropping Markus off had killed some of my morning time ; but alas I just had reports to do. Unless Captain Fowler specifically asked for me , I was clear for the day .

Well, field work wise , anyways.

Sighing, I set my bag down on my desk as I loaded my terminal, waiting for it to load as I logged in, opening up a new blank file report.

Despite saving Markus, I still needed to file a report.

Of course he would be filed under missing ; no one could know that I had brought a deviant home.

It seemed my secrets for the precinct grew by the day.

I sighed as I began the report, just making sure to get it done to the level Fowler wanted ; no more  , no less.

I couldn’t afford to put Markus in danger.

****

* * *

 

The file was done quicker than I had intended, which overall wasn’t a bad thing.

Sending the file to the Captain’s terminal, I figured it would do me best to figure out more information regarding the deviants. I still had everything I had sitting in my office at the house, but there had to be more.

_rA9_. And Jericho. As much as I knew about Jericho, there still had to be stuff to uncover ; especially stuff I could actually inform everyone else in on.

But the question was; which was the better route to start first? Which would be more beneficial ?

I sighed, taking a swig from my coffee as I took a break and pondered it over, weighing to see which would be more worth my while. I surveyed the bustling precinct as I thought, narrowed guess just taking it all in.

Once I figured out which route I wanted to take, then I’d head to the evidence room.

But I had all day.

 

* * *

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do ?**

 

**∆ - rA9 (Proceed to Chapter 45)**

**X - Jericho (Proceed to Chapter 39)**


	31. 31 - Spark of Something Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying the story !! Thank you all for being so patient with me, it truly means a lot : ) I hope to be getting into the swing of my courses and homework scheduling within the next week , which means more chances and time for me to actually be able to sit down and write ; which means more chapters , and more frequently !!!
> 
> I know uploads have been kind of weird and long, but I PROMISE I'm still here ; just had to get back into the ways of being at college haha.
> 
> Also I know I've changed my username a few times, but it's still me , the same writer since the beginning !! Just a bit of brand change here and there lmao.
> 
> But everyone who's been super supportive and for those of you who have enjoyed and enjoy this story ; you all truly mean the world to me , and part of why I still am writing this, and in general <3

**November 6th 2038**

**AM 09: 45 : 04**

 

**_You Chose To Let Them Go_ **

 

 

**Kara > Tense  ⇊**

**Alice > Tense ⇊**

 

 

I choked. I felt the eight of the world suddenly weigh heavily upon my shoulders ; I didn’t want to chase after them in case Connor got hurt here with this deviant. 

Not that Ralph looked threatening, but the knife in his hand could do some fatal damage if used properly, and with the jittering movements of the increasingly stressed out android ; I wasn’t taking any chances.

Plus, there were a ton of officers outside and surrounding the whole area ; there was no chance of them getting away .

I pushed past Ralph as I made it to Connor, helping him from the ground as he half scrambled to his feet.

“We have to go after them.” He looked at me, urgency in his chestnut eyes, the pooling of emotion there so ; profoundly  _ human _ . 

“There are other officers out there, I’m sure they won’t get away ; I had to make sure you were okay first.” I reasoned, trying to push such the thought away . There were bigger things to worry about in the current second.

Whether it was more for his benefit or my own, I really didn’t know.

And I didn’t have the time currently to really deal with it .

Once he was standing , he paid Ralph no mind as he grabbed my hand, practically dragging me from the house, our legs moving easily in time as we exited the run down building, pushing past the even more run down fence, the loud clanging of it banging back into place ringing through the thickening air like a crisp gunshot. 

A few officers were panting as they reached to where we were, commotion seemingly have broken out the mere moments we had been in the house.

“Lieutenant Anderson went after them.” One of them wheezed out, pointing in the direction of the train station as he held his free hand to his knee as he bent over ; the two clearly out of breath from running from wherever their post was .

  
Connor and I immediately exchanged a silent glance as we began to sprint, taking the same path , hoards of people stopping or harshly commenting on us pushing past.

I didn’t have the time to stop and give credentials every three seconds.

The wind was whipping as we ran, and I felt it’s tendrils try to slow me, try to halt my movements even by a fraction of a step ; but alas I pushed on, not letting anything stop me.

Such always was the case when it came to me and the job.

Running for a few heartbeats allowed us to catch up to where Hank was paused at the end of the alleyway, pointing his gun at the pair near the edge, slowly backing up towards the looming chain linked fence that separated them from us and freedom.

“Don’t take another fucking step forward.” Hank warned.

I was surprised ; I had never seen Hank in such an , authoritative , position since I had joined the DPD. He was usually laid back, just kinda going through the motions, bare minimum type of guy.

This was ; like the old Hank.

The android and the little girl continued to shuffle backwards despite Hank’s warning and the gun being pointed in their direction.

Giving a bit more punch to Hank’s words, I stepped forward and to the side and drew my own gun, positioning myself to the side of Hank, just a few feet back. Even if he shot and missed, there was now always my shot.

He turned for a moment, nodding at me once he saw my positioning.

Turning back, he gave one last warning.

“Take one more step back and I’ll have no choice but to shoot.” His words held the truth edge to them, the harshness like a whip across the cheek.

A moment passed.

Two.

Then the pair took a hearty and ballsy step back.

I heard a low grumble from Hank, something being muttered under his breath, something I couldn’t quite catch.

But yet the sound of a gunshot rang through the air, no questions needed to be asked as the spray of Thirium spewed and slid down the silver chain linked metal, dripping macabre to the now fallen body of the AX400 Model, a piercing little girl scream echoing louder than the rush of the cars speeding down the highway behind her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

【G】【A】【M】【E】 【O】【V】【E】【R】

 

**You've earned trophy ( 3/? )**

**" So Close to Freedom ; Yet So Far "**

 

**Please Proceed To[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945501/chapters/34629275)  (Or Click)**


	32. 32 - Deviating Paths

**November 6th, 2038**

**AM 11 : 55 : 03**

 

_**You Chose to Leave** _

 

 

**Connor > Warm  ↓↓**

**Hank > Warm  ↓**

 

 

I felt the sigh coming before it actually was exuded from my system, the soft shift of the air causing Hank to furrow his brows, Connor’s LED flashing golden for a moment in thought ; seemingly always two steps ahead of me in my own damned head.

“As much as I’d love to , I should really head home. Just . . .” I felt my own reasoning beginning to fail me. 

I felt my jaw clench as  shook my head. “I have a lot going on with a lot of the other deviant cases. As much as I’d truly love to -”

“Work comes first.” Hank finished for me, giving a somber nod , completed with an averted gaze.

Ouch .

I pursed my lips and gave a slow inclination of my head , feeling the air tense and thicken tenfold, threatening to suffocate me on the spot. “As a Sergeant, it’s like that sometimes.” 

It was my turn to avert my gaze as I let out a sigh, Connor looking between the two of us .

“Well we can always take a raincheck , no ? We should get together sometime. I think it would be best for both of yours’ relationship.” The android jumped in, nodding between the two of us.

We both brought our twin blue gazes to the android, shock evident across both our occulars.

“Relationship ? Ack Connor, I think you got the wrong idea-” Hank began, moving to wave the other’s words from the air , lips being tugged in a disgruntled curve.

“I meant work wise, Lieutenant . Anything outside the DPD is strictly not my business, unless it begins to affect your work performance, of course .” Even the mechanical voice of his had a slight inclination to emotion, just the hint of a raised syllable . Even despite all that ;

He was an android.

Androids investigating androids.

Connor’s comment seemed to have killed whatever Hank was going to say, and instead replacing it with a sigh.

“Whatever you say. Come on, we should get going, and let _ Sergeant Lunsford _ get home.” His gaze was brought up to me as he mentioned my title, a slight heat being brought to my cheeks.

It sounded so wrong coming from Hank, as if there was some unspoken principal I had violated.

In some aspect, I supposed that was true.

“Right. Well. It was good to see you again, Sergeant. We can meet back up tomorrow at the precinct, and see if there are any new leads to the cases ; or any new cases in general. “ Connor gave me an artificial smile and a nod, moving to follow Hank, whom had already begun to walk away .

Always leaving without a second word.

 

* * *

 

 

The second the Charger purred into the driveway, I felt my phone ring. The programmed ringtone shrilly rang through the car as I killed the engine, sighing as I took the key out, using my free hand to answer my cell.

I was a Sergeant, the habit of looking at the Caller ID died years ago ; it usually was from work , I was just used to picking it up to hear about whatever disaster was unfolding at the precinct .

“Sergeant Lunsford speaking.”

“No need for formalities, Y/N .” The voice on the other end sounded fake, as if an android was speaking.

It sent a chill down my spine ; but I knew better than to assume it was such anything but a human . The pattern of speech, even from one sentence, was recognizable enough.

Cyberlife wouldn’t trust anyone with such information beside the ones who’s chests were filled with human hearts.

“Giving your silence, it confirms you’re surprised to hear from us, and that you know who I represent . Given you’re the head of the deviant cases at the DPD, it shouldn’t be all too surprising.” The voice on the other end spoke, clear and concise.

Calm cool and collected ; the completely polar opposite to my racing heart and perspiring palms.

I felt my breath hitch and all moisture leave my throat as I tried to respond, all coherent thoughts dying upn my tongue.

What did CyberLife want ?

“Hm . It appears a cat has got your tongue. Regardless. We are calling on behalf of the contract you have with us vicariously through Mister Elijah Kamski. In regards to those , special parts you have , we are using some fine print.

These deviants need to be taken care of , Y/N . Either you take care of them and eradicate them from the system , including such Lieutenant Anderson’s newfound bubbly partner ; or we will eradicate you.

For someone who went to Mr. Kamski for help to save their life , it would be a shame to lose it this early, no ?” The voice, ever threatening, never wavered from it’s cold neutrality .

That didn’t help the shiver that raced it’s way down my spine.

My thoughts were spinning as he finished speaking, my breathing exhaling in quick unmeasured huffs ; as if I had completely forgotten how to do the simple act .

“And what if I don’t want to ? It’s quite bold of you to assume even given the circumstances, as the person I am, that I would easily bow to you. You weren’t the ones who save me , Elijah was.”

The words were past my lips before I could even register them in my mind , the slither of a hiss behind them, defiant as ever.

**Just like a deviant.**

A mechanical unamused and short laugh answered me at first, followed by a slow wheeze of an exhale as it whistled past the owner’s lips .

“If you do not listen to us , we can , and will, expose every little secret you’ve ever had . You can’t hide from us,  _ Sergeant Lunsford _ . Or should I call you -

Ah , alas. See ? We know everything. Your memory gives you away. But, that’s here nor there. You will be reporting here after your next case , to give us your final answer.

Think Wisely  , Y/N.”

And with that, the other end went dead, the beeping indicating my phone had ended the call sounding in my eardrums, almost drowned out by the ringing there, my head spinning.

How did CyberLife know so much ?

Was there something in all this Eli didn’t tell me ?

And if that was the case . . .

A sneer slid across my face as the possibilities became endless , my head clogging up with the idea of being entirely fucked over .

Yet again .

I had the thought to just go to Elijah’s house ; to get a damn answer from the fucke-

When my phone rang again.

I answered with more anger than intended , as if it were CyberLife calling again .

“Sergeant Lunsford.”

I heard a nervous laughter on the other end, a shaky exhale huffing into the receiver.

“Ah , Y/N . Sorry to interrupt you like this. But we just got a call from the Eden Club . Looks like a deviant homicide case. We sent Lieutenant Anderson and Connor over there , but since you’re head of the cases -”

I cut him off, waving my hands despite him not being able to see it, letting out an exasperated sigh , hands falling to my steering wheel in a fruitless attempt to exude some of the exhaustion from my bones .

“Right right. Chris I get it. Tell them I’ll be there as soon as I can , okay ? I’m leaving now .”

I ended the call before anyone could hang up again, grabbing my keys and putting them back into the ignition with a heavy mind and heavy heart.

 

* * *

 

 

I walked into the violet fluorescent club with pursed lips, bittersweet feelings beginning to add to the mix of everything , not to mention the almost caged androids looking back at you, wiped memories telling nothing of what they’ve been through .

Working an undercover case here once can do that to ya.

A sigh slipped past my lips as I made it to the foyer of the establishment, where the heart of the androids were, practically lining every inch of the wall , a few on platforms in the center of the room .

Surveying the area in a quick sweep , I found Hank and Connor talking to the owner by one of the side private rooms near the back right corner of the open area room .

A few cops nodded their head to me as I made my way over, arms crossed .

“Adam ; we meet again .” I smirk and incline my head to the owner, who paused the briefing he was giving Connor and Hank as he looked at me, skin immediately going ghostly white .

Talk about rendering a man speechless, huh?

I couldn’t help but laugh, knowing exactly why he was like this.

“Looks like we weren’t parted for very long .” I give a smile to the two males, not entirely looking in Connor’s direction ; the prospect of CyberLife weighing above my head like an anvil.

“If I knew they were calling you in, I would’ve called sooner .” Adam, the owner, laughed, scratching at the back of neck , gaze slightly averted from the three of us.

“Aw , how cute. Flattering, really .” I give a tight lipped smile, looking into the room that was open ; making the quick assumption it was our crime scene . If it wasn’t for the flickering caution tape across it, of course .

I walk between the three males as I make my way in that direction, not bothering to even hear the details of the case ; I’m sure Connor would listen and analyze enough to relay any important details that I can’t pick up on my own.

Entering the room, another sigh escapes my lips, followed by an eye roll.

Just what I fucking needed.

“Sarge . Should’ve known you’d find your way here.” A snarky comment and a sly smirk greeted me as I fully came into the room, eyes landing unamusedly on the speaker.

“Wow, good one Detective Reed.” I give a short laugh, devoid of any humor or any good reason to laugh.

Gavin moves towards me, the other Detective pausing his movements as he turns, giving me a nod and a small wave, one in which I actually return with genuine interest.

“I’m almost hurt by that, As your ex - partner shouldn’t I get at least a bit of hospitality ?” Gavin feignly whines as he stands beside me, a hand falling to my shoulder.

I turn my newly again heated gaze to the Detective, looking from the hand on my shoulder to his face. Keeping my gaze steady with him, I move to grab his hand, giving it nice rough squeeze before pushing it off my shoulder, making it apparent as I seem to wipe dust from the area he touched.

Gavin’s face fell , mouth agape as he stared at me in angry disbelief. 

Surely he shouldn’t be that surprised. He should know me by now.

Plus , I wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with his immature antics.

I saw the quip ignite on his lips, but immediately die when Hank and Connor entered the room, the android softly humming as he scanned the room.

Gavin scoffed between the two, moving his gaze back to me for a moment, leaning in .

“This isn’t over, Lunsford.” He gave a smirk, as if he thought his threats would actually affect me.

“Come on Ben , we should get going. It’s ,” he gave a quick sniff and a wave of the air, his steely hues landing on Hank , “starting to stink of booze in here.”

He made a scrunched face as he went to leave the room, making sure to shoulder check Connor and snicker on his way out.

Ben gave an apologetic sigh as he stood, moving to follow Gavin.

“I’m sorry Sergeant, Lieutenant .” He looked between Hank and I as if he was the one who had done something wrong. 

I shook my head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s just how Gavin is sometimes ; you just got to choose to ignore it .” A shrug was offered and a quick laugh, a wink being shot in Ben’s direction as he left the room, seemingly more relieved about the situation.

“Detective Reed seems rather hostile today.” Connor softly commented as he went to the body near the edge of the inner room, LED spinning a soft amber as he processed all the information he was taking in at once.

The true wonders of technology .

“Yeah well, that’s Gavin for you. He’s kind of a big prick , though depending who you are you might just get a sassy prick instead of a big one.” I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest as I went back to focusing on the crime scene .

“Sometimes I really want to punch that fucking smirk off his damn lips.” Hank grumbled, leaning against the lip of the door’s wide opening.

The words surprised me as I laughed, looking wide eyed at the Lieutenant . “Damn tell us how you really feel.”

Hank scoffed though a smile was on his lips, not missing a beat. “I just did.”

I nodded, not really having a good comeback for the sheer fire that the comment was, feeling surely defeated, and taking the L with a surprising amount of pride. I laugh again as I turn to look back at the crime scene, catching Connor putting a finger to his lips.

“Ack , Connor what the fuck are you doing ? That’s disgusting !” Hank called out from where he was, his voice getting closer as he paused beside me.

“I told you , I can analyze evidence in real time, rather than waiting for a lab to do samples.”

Unwavering, Connor stood , looking between Hank and I.

“The Traci model didn’t work alone. And if the owner says he didn’t see it leave, it has to still be here.” He announced, eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

I glanced at Hank beside me, seeing his shrug and shake of head before hearing his sigh as his eyes looked at Connor. “Well what are we waiting for  ? We shouldn’t be wasting time, some of us got better things to do .”

It only took a few minutes of watching Connor scan the area and talk to Traci’s to lead us to the back end of the establishment, a warehouse type room greeting us.

They were a few unactivated Traci’s of both genders on the corner, standing at attention in their uniforms , unmoving.

Lifeless , yet looking so human.

The thought sent a shiver through my body, thinking of what CyberLife said about taking care of the deviants.

At this point , what choice did I really have ?

I was practically between a rock and a hard place with a gun to my fucking head.

But if there was something Elijah knew . . .

Clearly CyberLife knew everything Elijah did , somehow,somewhen .

If people were to find out . . . 

I must’ve spaced for too long, because a commotion pulled me from my heavy thoughts as I saw Connor tumble over the table in the center of the room, the orange haired Traci moving in her heels to fight Connor, a grunt wheezing from synthetic lips as he fell to the ground, both of them struggling against one another to gain the upper hand.

I blinked and watched as the second Traci went after Hank, no hesitation in my movements as I moved forward, body slamming the Traci to the wall and away from Hank, my hand moving to hold its shoulder to the wall, pinning her.

But that didn’t seem to work well as she pushed back against me, taking me off guard as I stumbled back a few steps.

She didn’t bother to engage again as she ran, grabbing the hand of the other traci as they moved to leave through the double doors.

I didn’t bother making sure Hank or Connor were okay as I followed the androids, using my foot to kick the doors open, hands instead moving to brandish my handgun from my holster, finger flicking off the safety in the same motion as I raised the weapon .

There was no hesitation or emotion driving the two shots that rang throughout the Detroit night air, the sizzle and crack of the bullets landing against metal plating snapping in the air, the thud of the two Traci’s falling to the ground against the metal fence at the edge of the property following suit , hands still intertwined within one another’s .

It was only after the fact that I stood there, horrified at what I had done.

But . . . it was for the job, right ?

They were not only murder suspects, but had attacked three officers.

They were also deviants.

Perhaps I truly had already chosen my path when it came to Cyberlife.

Or had I ?

These thoughts were swirling viciously in my mind, tainting any good thoughts as I felt the weapon slip from my hand, hands moving to grab at the throbbing sides of my head, the pounding and ringing in my ears almost too loud to handle.

The red of danger.

“Y/N ?!” I heard Hanks’s voice, but it sounded far away, as if sent through waves underwater. I felt my head spin my world blurring as I tried to focus, feeling the nuance wave of dizziness corrupt my systems, almost frying the mainframe of my consciousness.

It was only when I felt Hank’s hands on my shoulders that I began to become anchored back in reality, the stability of it all grounding me.

I blinked once. 

Fuzz.

Twice .

A blurry Hank with quivering lips and furrowed brows in my view 

Three times and I saw Connor over by the Traci’s I had shot and killed, his artificial chestnut gaze in our direction.

“They’re dead.”

 

* * *

 

The three of us stood outside the Eden Club as the other officers arrived at the scene , the bustling of the fluorescent setting becoming somber as the red and blue flickered and infiltrated the sexual air.

Trembling fingers gripped at the coat hovering on my shoulders, the large jacket of Lieutenant Anderson wrapping around me like a protective umbrella.

I watched as Connor was talking to the other officers, explaining what had happened. Since he announced the Traci’s deaths, I haven’t said much of a word ; instead moving to run to the front .

If Gavin hadn’t stopped me, who knows how far I would’ve gone.

“Maybe we should take you home.” I heard Hank’s voice all of a sudden by my side, felt a familiar touch at my shoulder.

I turned , giving a sheepish smile.

I couldn’t explain to anyone why I was feeling the way I was ; hell I could hardly explain it myself.

I shook my head. “I’ll be fine, Hank, truly.” 

He scoffed. “After what I just saw , I think maybe it’s best you stay with Connor and I for a bit. Not necessarily the whole night, but just while things calm down.” he lowered his voice for a moment, his gaze flickering to the scene in front of us.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you not under my watch.”

I heard that tone in his voice, knowing there was no true way I’d be able to fight against him.

But i was a grown adult, capable of making my own decisions.

I needed to go to Cyberlife ; give them my decision.

But maybe ; maybe it was a good idea to stay with Hank and Connor for a little bit, try to gain a sense of myself again before completely throwing myself to the wolves.

I felt my head begin to spin again, a tired sigh withering past trembling tiers.

 

* * *

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do ?**

 

**X - Go To Cyberlife (Proceed to Chapter 38)**

**O - Stay With Hank & Connor (Proceed to Chapter 44)**


	33. 33 - Shameful Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying this story !! As things are beginning to calm down here at college, I'm going to try to get more chapters out when I can, I PROMISE I haven't forgotten this story, nor do I plan on abandoning it any time soon ; I love it so much and am so passionate about the whole thing. Thank you to everyone for being so patient and for still reading it if you are. It means the world to me : )

**November 6th, 2038**

**AM 11 : 30 : 00**

 

_**You Chose Not to Go** _

 

 

**Markus >Tense ↓↓**

 

Those dual colored eyes started back at me, a scent of hope and almost desperation floating in them, wavering in the sea of the azure and the wisping grass of the emerald. 

It choked me, suffocated me on the answer I had to give. All my words died upon my tongue, broken in the sternum of a hard edged sergeant who’s pride was far larger than their mind could handle .

I merely shook my head instead as my words failed me, every outcome in my mind, every sentence I tried to muster only seeming to end in all the same exit in my head.

My gaze averted itself as I saw the physical drop in Markus, the way his shoulders slumped forward in defeat and that hope falling from his eyes, snuffing out like a candle all out of wax, the dying amber light as the flame shrunk until there was nothing left.

I felt my chest ache at the sight, but I had to stand firm and rigid in my decision, even if everything in me, everything that I was, screamed at me to do the polar opposite of what I had actually done.

The human side of me ached, yearned to go with him, to help the androids in their quest for freedom, but . . .

I couldn't. I had a job to uphold, a place to keep my head grounded in unbiased anchor, stationing me to the job of serving and protecting the people of Detroit, my badge burning harshly at my hip.

As much as I hated to admit it, and what against even what I believed myself, androids weren’t quite a part of that , and not a majority of people thought they were either.

If they did . . . 

I wouldn’t be shaking my head again, choking on any excuse I felt I as a Sergeant of the DPD could muster. I wouldn’t be avoiding looking at Markus as I felt tears welling up in my ducts, risking one final look to the android.

I wouldn’t be muttering “I’m sorry,” as I turned tail and completely abandoned him and all I was.

 

* * *

 

The precinct was the same bustling bullshit place as it always was. Same shit different day, truthfully.

Not that is was awful ; somehow I enjoyed everything I did at the precinct . The cases weren’t too bad sometimes, and honestly going undercover sometimes could be documented as ‘fun’ .

I tried to keep to myself as I shuffled to my office, setting things up for the day. I felt the weight of my decision bearing it’s whole on me, my thoughts swirling with should’ve’s would’ve’s and could’ve’s , and I wanted to think of none of it. Unless Captain Fowler specifically asked for me , I was clear for the day, which seemed to be a gift and a curse.

Well, field work wise , anyways.

Sighing, I set my bag down on my desk as I loaded my terminal, waiting for the screen to awaken with the flickering cerulean of the wallpaper, the DPD logo boring into my gaze as I watched it, remembering which side I essentially picked as I logged in, opening up a new blank file report.

Since last night at the Manfred house, even after seeing Markus, I still had a report to file and submit. Despite being a Sergeant, I was the officer to go to the scene besides the two first responders, therefore the report fell in my lap.

Of course he would be filed under missing ; no one could know that I had seen the deviant perfectly fine and in great standing condition at the train station.

It seemed my secrets for the precinct grew by the day, one right after the other.

I sighed as I began the report, just making sure to get it done to the level Fowler wanted ; no more  , no less. No extra comments, yet nothing out of the ordinary ; I couldn’t do it too minimalistic, since that wasn’t my style .

Even if I had an off day, Fowler would still be able to sniff it out like a dog to a criminal ; there was a reason he was the Captain , after all.

I couldn’t afford to put Markus in more danger than I already had that day.

The file was done quicker than I had intended, which overall wasn’t a bad thing.

Sending the file to the Captain’s terminal, I figured it would do me best to figure out more information regarding the deviants. I still had everything I had sitting in my office at the house, but there had to be more, especially since more and more information came in on the daily, and the puzzle seemed to increase tenfold in size each time I blinked.

rA9. And Jericho. As much as I knew about Jericho, there still had to be stuff to uncover ; especially stuff I could actually inform everyone else in on. And rA9 . I had a whole wall of my own spastic writing of it written at home, but what did it mean ? Or even beyond that, who was rA9 ?

Could it have been Markus ? And I let it all slip from my fingers ?

I sigh, letting my shoulders slump a moment with a curt shake of my head. I was letting all of this get to me too much, I had work to do.

But the question was; which was the better route to start first? Which would be more beneficial ?

I sighed, taking a swig from my coffee as I took a break and pondered it over, weighing to see which would be more worth my while. I surveyed the bustling precinct as I thought, narrowed guess just taking it all in, everyone completely oblivious to my scrutinizing gaze.

Once I figured out which route I wanted to take, then I’d head to the evidence room.

But I had all day.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Time To Choose : What Do You Do ?**

 

**∆ - rA9 (Proceed to Chapter 45)**

**X - Jericho (Proceed to Chapter 39)**

****


End file.
